Ezra and Aria: Hidden and Forbidden
by PenGirl97
Summary: This is a fictional story about the romance between Aria Montgomery and Ezra Fitz. Pregnancy, abuse, self harm, and many more issues do occur. Warning: sexual content, graphic descriptions, and foul language used. PLEASE REVIEW! Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, except Ben. Probably could be rated M for some scenes. Happy reading! Xoxo, PenGirl97
1. Chapter 1

**Ch.1**

** "**Ezra," Aria said with an exasperated tone, "We can't keep sneaking around like this…we'll get caught."

"I don't care," he said as he pulled her by the waist into a tight embrace.

They leaned against his chalkboard in their intimate embrace, not giving the slightest thought to who could be watching through the glass in the classroom door. Ezra placed a finger gently beneath Aria's pale chin, and tilted her lips up to meet his.

"Meet me at my apartment tonight?" he whispered in her ear after their lips parted.

"It would be my pleasure, Mr. Fitz," she said with a wink and a kiss goodbye.

Aria walked down the hallway with butterflies in her stomach as she thought about meeting Ezra later tonight. The only sound in the empty school hallway was the noise of her high heels clicking against the tiled floor. Aria pushed open the front door with a wide smile on her face as she thought how lucky she was to spend Friday night with Ezra Fitz. She was blissfully opening the door to her black Prius when she heard her phone chime with a text from no other than "A". Aria's heart fluttered and she felt sick as she read the message over and over again before tossing her phone into the passenger seat and taking off.

"You kiss, I tell. –A" the text said. Aria knew she and Ezra hadn't always been careful. As hard as they tried, they just couldn't hold back their passion when they were alone. Having to hide their love for each other was hard enough during her AP English class; she couldn't do it any other time. As she hit a red light in their small town of Rosewood, Aria closed her eyes and tried to calm herself down. Tears flooded her large hazel eyes, and her knuckles were white as snow against the black steering wheel. The car behind her held down its horn as her eyes opened and the light glowed bright green.

"Shit," she muttered under her breath as she slammed her foot on the gas pedal.

Slowly the minutes and hours ticked by and it was time to go to Ezra's. Aria waltzed down the staircase in black high-heeled leather boots, a maroon mini-dress, and fish net tights as she prepared to lie once again to her parents about where she was going.

"Aria!" Ella exclaimed with raised eyebrows as she tossed a salad, "Where are you going dressed up like that? You look so grown up…sometimes I guess I just forget that you're sixteen now and not my little girl anymore."

Aria smiled at her mother, "Mom! I'm still your little girl. I'm going out with Spencer, Hanna, and Emily. We're having a fancy 'Girl's night out'."

"Are you coming home tonight? You can sleep over one of their houses if you want since it's a Friday night, just text me with updates. Ok, honey?"

Aria grinned, "Of course, mom!"

Aria practically ran to her car excited to tell Ezra that she would be spending the night, and that they might finally have their "special" evening.

"Hey, E. Mom said I could sleep over. Ready for what tonight brings? ;), A"

Ezra replied within seconds, "Hey, beautiful. No way! The real question is are you ready? I mean, are you sure? E"

Aria bit her pink and glossy lip for a moment before typing, "Yes..but we'll discuss when I get there. Can't wait! Xoxo, A"

Aria often found it ironic that she signed her messages to Ezra with "A", while her stalker signed his/her messages the same way. How could one message convey such commitment, love, and passion, while the other held such hate, judgment, and hurt?

"Hey, babe, I missed you," Ezra said as he pulled Aria's petite body into his tall and muscular frame. He kissed her lips while he maneuvered them through the doorway, shutting the brown wooden door behind them. They continued their make out session on his dark brown buttery couch as Ezra pulled away and said,

"You wanted to talk about this first…remember?"

Aria thought, "If only it were easy - not illegal."

Please review! I'd love to hear what you think. This is my first story, so any feedback would be appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch. 2**

"So, Aria, how do you feel about us taking the next step?" Ezra asked Aria as he held her delicate hand in his.

"I-I feel ready. I do. I know that this is right," Aria managed to stutter.

"Oh, really?" Ezra asked with a raised eyebrow. "You don't seem so sure of yourself, Ar."

Aria's large eyes took him in. He was perfect .His blue eyes were focused on her porcelain face, and his warm hand held her shaky one. This was what she wanted, but she was just scared of who could find out…and what "thAy" would do with it. Aria sighed and flipped her glossy dark chocolate hued hair over her slender shoulder. She looked up at her Ezra through her long and thick lashes.

"Ez, of course I am sure. I love you and I want to be with you. In every way."

Ezra grinned and quickly kissed her shiny lips before saying,

"I just don't want to rush you into anything. I want your first time to be perfect. I want **our** first time to be perfect."

Aria's lips pulled into a tiny smile as she took his sculpted face into her petite hands. She kissed his lips as they fell backwards. Aria lay on top of him, kissing his lips. Ezra's tongue worked its way into her mouth (something he always did, and it always drove her crazy). Aria raked her bright blue tipped finger nails through his dark hair. Ezra flipped her over, so he was on top, and continued to deeply kiss her. Aria decided it was time to take it to the next level and ripped Ezra's shirt off of his body. Ezra stopped kissing her for a moment to glance at her face with an amused expression.

"Moving pretty quickly, little A."

Aria took that as a challenge and lifted her own dress over her head to reveal a black lace tank top with a matching bra underneath. She then grabbed Ezra's belt buckle and quickly undid it to reveal navy blue checkered boxers. Ezra kissed Aria deeper than either of them thought possible as he picked her up and carried her to his bed on the other side of his miniscule apartment.

Aria woke up to the sunlight streaming through cracks in the shades, and the buzzing of her phone. She launched out of her – no, Ezra's bed – to get to her cell.

"Teachers who sleep with their students get put in a special place – jail. Don't think I won't tell! Kisses! – A"


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch. 3**

Ezra woke up to a note lying on the pillow where his love, Aria, had slept the night before. It reads, "My dear Ezra, last night was everything I had hoped for. I'll see you at school Monday, but I had to go. I love you, Aria" Ezra's eyes skimmed over it for a second time wondering where in the world Aria had to be by 9:30 AM on a Saturday morning.

Meanwhile, Aria sat in Spencer's living room with Hanna and Emily.

"YOU AND MR. FITZ HAD SEX?!" Hanna practically screamed as she threw her hands up and paced around the room.

"I JUST CAN'T BELIEVE IT! YOU AND EZRA FITZ HAD SEX?! SEX!"

"Yes, Han. I wasn't lying the first time!" Aria said while laughing.

"Sorry, Aria. I mean I knew you two were dating, but I just can't believe you made it official, although illegal."

"HANN A!" Spencer yelled. "That is not supportive of Aria. But, Ar, how was it? How was Fitzy in bed?"

"It was..perfect. It was amazing. I kind of ran out on him, though." Aria's eyes lit up when she spoke of Ezra, but her lashes covered her hazel eyes brimming with tears when she said the last sentence.

"Well, why?" Spencer asked.

Aria took a deep breath and said, "I got this text message, from A, this morning."

Aria's phone was passed around as each girl's eyes darted over the message.

"Aw, Aria! I'm sorry that A had to ruin even this for you. Do you think he/she would really do something with this? I mean, would he/she really do something like get Ezra arrested?" Spencer asked.

"I honestly don't know, Spenc. At this point, I don't ever underestimate what A would do to any of us and those we love."

Aria packed up her stuff and left, claiming to need some time to think. When Aria got home she was more than relieved to not see a parent in sight. Just as Aria took the first creaky step of the wooden stairs in her house, Ella appeared out of nowhere.

"Aria?" Ella called.

"Hey, mom. What's up?"

"I got this letter in the mail. It's another one of those 'A', or anonymous, letters."

Aria's eyes practically bulged out of her head at those words.

"Ummmm, what, mom?"

"Here, honey, let me show you," Ella said while handing her daughter the letter, "It says that you're dating someone your father and I don't know about. Someone that would shock all of Rosewood."

"WHAT? Does it say who?!" Aria frantically glanced over the letter.

Ella chuckled as she said, "No, honey, but honestly who are you dating?! What are you hiding, Aria Montgomery?"

"N-nothing! This person is a liar, mom. Please don't go off of anything they say."

"Well, Aria, "A" was right about your father."

Aria shrugged as she walked up the rest of the stairs to her room. She closed the door and slumped down on the other side of the slab of walnut hued wood. She knew that "A" had it out for all of them, but she couldn't believe that she had just gotten by on the skin of her teeth. She was so close to getting herself, and more importantly, Ezra into so much trouble. Could she keep doing this to him? Luckily she still had an "Ezra-free" Sunday to think things over. As much as she hated to be away from him, she couldn't bear facing him right now. Especially after their late night romp on Friday that probably left Ezra feeling more connected to her than ever, but left Aria feeling terrified at what she had done. Had she made things worse, if that's possible?

"Don't worry, Hun. I won't tell mommy and daddy your secret – Yet. Cheers! – A"

Aria rolled her eyes. Just when she thinks she can have a moment to herself.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ch. 4**

**Aria's POV**

"Ms. Montgomery, what do you think the main themes of this story are?" Ezra Fitz asked me.

"I, uh, sorry, what's the question?" I asked while my face turned the same shade of red as my favorite leather boots I was wearing; I heard the laughter of my fellow classmates.

Ezra gave me that boyish smile that makes my heart melt and said, "Aria, what do you think the main themes of Pride and Prejudice are?"

"Sorry. I think that status, marriage, true love, misconceptions, and reputations are some main themes."

"Absolutely! Great! Anyone else? Mr. Kahn?"

I trailed back off into my own dream world. As scared as I was of what "A" could do to me and Ezra, I still couldn't stop fantasizing about Ezra – especially in class. I chewed on the tip of my red pen while my tongue flicked over it as I stared at Ezra. He noticed and I heard him clear his throat and try to look at other students besides me. He got stuck on what he was saying as he ran his fingers through his hair and tried to remember what his lecture was about. As class ended I heard my name called out,

"Ms. Montgomery, may I please see you for a moment?" Ezra asked in an uneven voice.

"Certainly, Mr. Fitz. What can I do for you?" I asked in an overly cheery voice. Knowing exactly what he wanted me to do for him – stop being such a tease and explain why I ran out after I lost my virginity to him Friday night.

"Why did you run away Saturday morning and then never call me? And why did you just seduce me for 40 minutes straight during class?!" He demanded in an exasperated tone.

"Ezra, I'm sorry about Saturday. I am. Can I come over later? I'm sorry about class, too. I guess I just couldn't stop myself after experiencing Friday night. You know?"

"Of course I know," he said with a chuckle as he pressed his body into mine and quickly, but passionately, kissed my mouth with his lips and tongue.

"Well, Mr. Fitz, I sure will come over for that extra credit homework tonight," I said with a wink and a swing in my hips as I walked away. He shook his head and laughed to himself as I sauntered away.

An hour and a half later I called Ezra.

"Ezra, I don't think I can over. I don't feel very well," I said in barely audible voice as I dropped my cell in a mad dash for the bathroom.

"Aria? Aria?" Ezra exclaimed into the phone with no one on the other end momentarily.

"Hey! Sorry. I think I have the stomach bug, or something. Emily had it last week and it was awful. She's still not back at swim practice!"

"Well, just keep texting me. I want to know how you are. Ok?"

"Of course, E."

"I love you, Aria. So much."

"I love you, too, Ez."

Spending the rest of my evening throwing up in the toilet was the last thing I wanted to do, especially when I could be having a steamy make out session with none other than Ezra freaking Fitz. Could this be more torturous?

"Aria, Aria, Aria. Let's hope a baby Fitz isn't on the way. We all know how that would end! Love you! – A"

And apparently I was wrong. It just got a little more torturous.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ch. 5**

**Aria's POV, again**

"**MOM?" **I called out into the bustling house. Mike was showering and clearly going to be late - again, Byron was cooking triple berry pancakes, and Ella was somewhere downstairs grading her English class's papers.

"What, Aria?" Ella asked me with a smile as she continued to edit a paper on top of a black binder containing the rest.

"I have been really sick all night. Do you think you could take me to the doctor's today?"

"Oh! Well, sure! Let me just call us both in sick," Ella said with a wink, "now at least I don't have to rush through those papers!"

Ella called the hospital to set up an appointment with any available doctor and we headed to the hospital in her car. My phone went off with the alert of a new text message.

"Hey, A. Let me know how the doctor's goes today. Love, E"

"Hi, E. I will. I'll have to come by to get my English homework when I'm feeling better ;) Love you, too, A"

"Who's texting you, honey?" Ella inquired with a raised brow, "that **mystery** man that would 'shock all of Rosewood'?" She let out a short laugh, but focused her eyes back on the road when she saw the vexed expression on my face.

"So, Aria, it does seem like you have a simple stomach bug, but I want to ask you some more questions just to be sure. Does mom want to leave the room?" The doctor said.

"Oh, me! Sure..I'll let you have your privacy, honey." Ella exclaimed as she grabbed her purse and went outside to a metal chair in the hallway.

"Aria," the doctor began, "are you sexually active?"

I glanced around the room, uncomfortable about discussing this, "Yes."

"Ok." The doctor wrote down something in her note book, "how many sexual partners have you had?"

"One," I looked at her name tag after realizing I had completely forgotten her name, it read Julia Benson, M.D. "Dr. Benson, you don't have to tell my mom I'm sexually active, do you?"

"No," began Dr. Benson, "but if you were to be pregnant I would imagine they would find out by some point."

"Do you think I'm pregnant?!" I said with a wild look in my eyes.

"No, Aria, I don't. I just have to ask these questions and give you a pregnancy test, although at this point we probably wouldn't know. I'll draw some blood and see what we find out. Ok?"

I looked at Dr. Benson. She was 5'6, slim, with shoulder length blonde hair, green eyes, and was probably in her late 30's to early 40's.

"Ok," I whispered.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ch. 6**

**Ezra's POV**

I sat in my apartment grading today's pop quizzes when my iPhone went off with a message from Aria.

"E, can I come by? I'm still kind of gross looking and still feeling a bit icky, but I need to see you."

I quickly typed out on the touch screen, "A, of course! You really don't ever need to ask."

I glanced around the apartment and noticed how dirty it had gotten since Aria had last been over. _That_ Friday night. I ran around the apartment throwing dishes into the sink and dishwasher, lunging from the kitchen to make my bed, and shoving my dirty clothes in the hamper in the corner of my bedroom. Knowing the Aria likes tea I put the kettle on as I straightened my shirt and wiped my sweaty palms on my pants. Why was I so nervous? Maybe because the last time I saw her we had sex. I took her virginity and then she ran off before I could even wake up. Had it not been good for her? I shook my head, knowing I was reading into it too much. I heard a voice and a knock,  
"Hey, Ez, it's me."

I wordlessly went to the door to greet her. She wrapped her small arms around my waist.

"I missed you, a lot. Hey, are you okay?" Aria asked me.

"Yes. I'm fine. I just have a lot of questions, I guess," I said.

Aria's eyes looked down, "Yeah. I bet. Ezra, I can explain."

I led her to the couch. She sat cross legged ,facing me and holding one of my hands.

"I got scared after we had sex," Aria began.

"Aria! Why?" I asked, shocked as I held her tiny porcelain hand tighter.

"E, just let me get everything out. Ok?"

I nodded in agreement, "Ok, Aria."

"I got scared because I love you so much and what we did on Friday night felt so right, but it was illegal, Ezra. You could go to jail for having sex with me, a minor. I don't want that for you. It's not that I would tell anyone who would get you in trouble, but secrets have a way of coming out, you know? Anyway, I went to the doctor's today, as you know and she said that I probably just have the stomach flu. She asked me if I was sexually active to be sure I wasn't pregnant."

My eyes bulged out of my head when she said the word, "pregnant". Aria seemed to notice my reaction and said,

"Ez, I'm not pregnant. It was just a 24 hour flu, so thankfully it wasn't what Emily had either."

Aria's phone went off and she removed her hand from mine to check it.

"Aria! Congrats! I'm so happy for you and Ezra! Oh, do I have it wrong? Oh, well! Ella and Byron won't know that! Forever and always, A!"

I got up to get the tea as Aria sat transfixed at what her phone said.

"Who is it, Aria?" I asked cautiously.

"Oh, no one important," Aria said with a weak smile.


	7. Chapter 7

**Ch. 7**

**Aria's POV**

"Aria! I'm glad you're home. Your father and I are throwing a party tomorrow. I'm inviting some of my colleagues from Rosewood, and your father is inviting some from Hollis. I hope you won't mind having some of your teachers in your living room!" Ella said with a giggle.

"Oh! Who are you inviting?" I tried to ask casually.

"Ezra Fitz.."

I stopped listening after I heard Ezra's name. Ezra was coming to MY house and not even to see me. This should be interesting. I immediately picked up my phone and texted Ezra,

"You're coming to my house for a party tomorrow?!"

"Hey, Aria, yes I am. Is this okay, or too weird?"

I bit my lip, "I guess it's okay. I want my parents to like you, after all."

"Yeah. Me, too. Maybe we can have a moment, or you could show me your room?"

Aria giggled, "Maybe if you're good you'll get both ;)"

"Aria! Aria! I thought we were having a conversation here!" Ella exclaimed in an annoyed tone.

"Oh! Right! Sorry, mom. I'm just really tired, so I think I'll go to bed. Night, love you!"

I ran up the stairs to pick out my outfit for the party tomorrow. I had to look good, but not like I was trying too hard. I wanted Ezra to see me as an adult, not as the child of his colleague and friend.

It was finally time. People would be arriving any minute, and I didn't care about any of them but Ezra. I saw him walk through the door in a suit, matching the other men's attire in the room, and I walked up to greet him.

"Mr. Fitz, what a pleasure it is to see you," I said with a wink.

"Ms. Montgomery! You look lovely this evening," Ezra said as his eyes took me in.

I wore a black sleeveless dress that was tight around my chest and waist, but flared out over my hips to give me a more curvy looking body. I had black pumps on, red lips, and diamond earrings, with my long dark hair cascading down my back.

"Do you think you could help me put my necklace on? I know it's a lot to ask, but I can't seem to find my mother…" I trailed off.

"Yes. Of course," Ezra replied as he took the statement necklace out of my small hands.

I pushed my hair over my shoulder, exposing the creamy colored skin on the nape of my neck. I knew the back of my neck drove Ezra crazy for some reason and that if I wanted to really seduce him tonight, this was an excellent start.

"All done.." Ezra said as his finger tips brushed the back of my neck. His desperate eyes looked into mine as he asked, "would you please show me where the restroom is?"

"Oh, of course, Mr. Fitz. I think the downstairs one is occupied, so let me lead you upstairs," I said with a look of triumph in my eyes.

As I led him up the stairs I looked over my shoulder at the party, everyone was busy socializing and pouring drinks, surely nobody would miss Ezra for a little while.


	8. Chapter 8

**Ch. 8**

**Aria's POV**

"Oh, Mr. Fitz," I murmured in his ear as he unzipped my dress in the upstairs bathroom, "if only you weren't wearing a tie," I said jokingly as I swiftly undid it and placed it around my own neck.

"I think it looks better on you than on me," Ezra said with a laugh as he kissed my lips again.

I wrapped my legs around his waist as I sat on the bathroom counter. This was just like the first time we met at Snookers. I continued to kiss him as my black dress completely fell on the white tiled floor. I sat on the counter kissing Ezra in just my black heels, bra, underwear, and his tie.

"I don't think our position is exactly fair," I said with a twinkle in my eye.

"What do you mean?" Ezra asked, clearly confused by what I meant.

"I seem to be wearing a lot less clothing than you, Mr. Fitz," I said with a raised brow.

Ezra threw his jacket on the ground beside my dress as I began to unbutton his dress shirt. I loved the feeling of being against his chest. It felt so safe, like no one could hurt me -or us. Ezra then kicked off his shoes and slid his black pants off. I kissed him again, forgetting completely about the large group of people downstairs – including my parents and brother, Mike. Ezra's hands slid the straps of my bra down as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Hello?! You've been using that bathroom for a really long time," I heard an unfamiliar woman's voice call out.

I suddenly realized how long Ezra and I had been in here. After we had sex, we had both been in our own world. I jumped up and began throwing my dress on. I nudged Ezra with my foot to hurry up as I slipped the black material over my head and began to fix my makeup and hair. Luckily, this was the bathroom that was connected to Mike's room and the hallway. Ezra threw his shirt and pants on as he took his tie off from around my neck.

"Oh," I whispered with a laugh, "I completely forgot I had that on."

Ezra kissed me quickly before slipping his blazer and shoes back on. We were both ready to return to the party, as long as we didn't get caught sneaking back down to it. I unlocked the door to the hallway and exited that way, as Ezra snuck through Mike's room.

"Sorry, female problems," I said to the woman apologetically as I left the bathroom.

"Nice alibi," Ezra joked as he walked down the stairs in front of me.

"Aria! Ezra! Where have you two been?" Ella demanded.

"Mr. Fitz had to use the bathroom, so I showed him where it was," I said with a smile.

"Oh, how nice of you, Aria!" Ella said with a smile, "I knew I could count on you to make this party a success," after Ezra moved to the other side of the room to socialize with Byron, Ella said, "It's not weird for you seeing Mr. Fitz outside of school, is it?"

"Oh, not at all, mom," I said with a genuine smile.

"Oh, Aria, I almost forgot! You have a new text message," Ella picked up on the panic on Aria's face, so she said, "Don't worry, hun, I didn't open it."

Aria snatched the phone out of Ella's hand and flipped the phone open to read,

"Lying and games are my specialty. Back off, bitch –A"


	9. Chapter 9

**Ch. 9**

**Aria's POV**

"Aria, we need to talk," Ella began as she motioned me to take a seat next to her on the couch in the family room.

"Sure, mom. What's up?" I asked, sincerely wondering why she wanted to have serious conversation without my dad or Mike.

"I got this letter in the mail," Ella pulled it out and looked at it once more, "It says that you're…."

"I'm what?" I asked with fear in my voice.

"It says that you're pregnant, Aria." Ella looked away from me with disappointment written all over her face.

"That's a lie! Who's it from?" I asked suddenly furious.

"Aria! Does it matter? Are you being honest with me?" Ella asked concerned audible concern in her voice for her daughter and her future.

"Of course I'm being honest! I just..who's it from?"

"'A'," Ella said firmly.

Aria's phone buzzed,

"I told you I'd keep your secret about Ezra, but that was the only one I promised, and even that is temporary – unfortunately a baby isn't. You're welcome! –A"


	10. Chapter 10

**Ch. 10**

**Aria's POV**

"Aria, I don't think I can believe you unless you prove it to me," Ella said in an uncertain voice.

"Mom, I'll do whatever you want me to do. Although, I don't know why you wouldn't believe me over some anonymous person who is too scared to show his/her real face!" I almost yelled.

"Oh, calm down, Aria. If you have nothing to hide then you shouldn't be upset," Ella simply stated.

"Well I don't, so bring it on," I said as confidently as I could.

I didn't think I was pregnant, but how in the world could I be sure? Yes, Ezra and I had used protection and been safe the two times we had sex, but there's always a chance.

"I'll be back in a few minutes; I'm going to pick you up a pregnancy test from the drug store down the street, ok?" Ella said in her best attempt to be supportive and confident in her daughter.

"Sure, mom," I said in my best attempt to be nonchalant, as I pulled out my cell and began to type an "S.O.S." to my three best friends and Ezra.

Hanna and Ezra replied first,

"Hey, what's wrong? Do you need me to come over? – Han"

"A, are you okay?! Call me ASAP! – E"

"Ezra, my mother is making me take a pregnancy test because she believes I'm pregnant for some reason. There's no way I could be, right? We were safe both times?"

"Hanna, I'll meet up with you and the girl's later. Pass it on, Aria"

I put my hair up into a messy bun as I pulled my sweater around my body and read Ezra's response,

"Aria, we were safe. I promise you that I would never take a chance like that with you. I would never want to endanger you and your future. Let me know what happens. You know no matter what I love you, Ezra."

"I'm back, Aria," Ella said as she walked through the front door with a plastic bag in her hand.

"Take this box and head to the bathroom, I'll be waiting here,"

"Ok, mom," I said with a smile on my face that made me appear sure of myself even though I wasn't at all.

I quickly read the directions on the box and ripped it open. I took out a stick and peed on it. Thinking about it this was pretty gross process. I put the cover back on the part I peed on, washed my hands, and stared at my reflection in the mirror above the sink. I was sixteen, I was way too young to have a baby. I was practically a child myself and had been through more than enough for someone my age. I already lost a friend to a psycho murderer, have been stalked by a group of people called "A", and have an illegal relationship with my AP English teacher, not to mention that my dad cheated on my mom and asked me to keep it a secret. I did not need more drama in my life. I tucked a stray hair behind my ear and examined my stomach in the mirror. It didn't look different, but I don't suppose it would this early regardless of whether I was actually pregnant or not.

"Well, Aria, only one more minute until we know for sure who to trust around here!" Ella said jokingly, but I didn't find it that amusing.

"Oh, what does that sign mean?" I asked, not remembering which sign and color meant what, "Why isn't this easier? Can't it just say 'pregnant' or 'no'?"

"Aria it means…."


	11. Chapter 11

**Ch. 11**

**Aria's POV**

"Aria, you're pregnant," Ella said quietly with tears in her eyes.

"I-I can't be. I..we were careful," I whispered, "it only happened twice and now my whole life is ruined."

"Honey, it's going to be okay. You're a smart girl and I know you were smart about sex, too," Ella said trying her best to be reassuring towards her vulnerable daughter.

"Aren't you mad at me, mom? Aren't you going to scream and tell me what an awful person I am and how I'm ruining my life?!" I asked with my eyebrows knit together and my hands thrown up in the air.

"Aria, I think your father will do enough of that for the both of us," Ella said with a weak smile.

"Yeah, I bet he will. Everyone will think so lowly of me! How am I going to tell…" I stopped short of saying Ezra's name to my mother. Everything would be so much easier if I didn't have to hide the paternity of my father, too. I knew they would ask eventually.

"The father?" Ella asked, "How are you going to tell the father. That's what you mean, right?"

"Yes," I whispered, "How do I ruin someone else's future with this news? How do I let someone down like that?"

"Aria, honey, you are not letting anyone down. It took two of you and you know that." Ella said in a soothing, motherly voice.

"I have to go tell him. I can't keep something like this from him," I said as I grabbed my jacket and purse from next to me, "I'll be back. I just have to take care of this now, while I have the courage. Thanks for being so understanding, mom."

"Coming over. Be there in 5, A"

"Can't wait to see you! E"

I turned the keys in the ignition and drove towards Ezra's apartment. I couldn't plan out what I was going to say, everything sounded so wrong coming out of my mouth. I pictured his face, the time I thought I was pregnant and the look in his eyes. He didn't want this. Neither of us did, but it was too late. I walked up to the wooden door and knocked. My palms were sweating and I dug the tips of my nails into my hand. I felt sick.

"Hey, Aria! Come in," Ezra motioned for me to walk through the doorway. When I finally picked up my leather clad feet and walked through the door he asked, "Aria, are you okay? You look like you're going to be sick."

"I, uh, do feel a little nauseous. I just need to get something out there before I wimp out," I said, not looking him in the eye.

"Ok. Aria you're starting to scare me,"

"Yeah. Yes. You should be..scared, I mean," I stammered.

"Why? Why should I be scared? And why are you?"

"Ezra," I whispered, finally looking him in his trusting, light blue eyes, "I'm pregnant."


	12. Chapter 12

**Ch. 12**

**Ezra's POV**

I stared at Aria's face as it crumbled. Tears poured out of her enormous hazel eyes and down her porcelain cheeks. She looked so small, so childlike, yet she was carrying a child of her own. She was growing a tiny person that held a little of me and a little of her inside it. She was carrying a bit of us within her. Of course I would support her with any decision she made, after all she was the one having to deal with the harsh glances and criticism of the public, but I couldn't imagine us not keeping this baby – _our_ baby. I pulled her tightly into an embrace as I carefully asked,

"Have you thought about what you want to do?"

Aria's looked up at me through her tears and shook her head fiercely.

"Do your parents know? Do your friends know?" I continued to push, wanting more answers, unsatisfied with the miniscule details that had been disclosed to me.

Aria nodded as she messily wiped her tears away with the back of her hand, smudging her eye makeup,

"Yes. My mom knows, but she's the only one."

"Okay. Well, that's a start. How did she react?" I tried in a soothing voice.

"Good. Good. She reacted better than I ever could have imagined," Aria said as the distraught look finally washed off her face for a second, "But I know my father will be furious. I-I can't..I can't face him."

Aria began to cry hysterically and I didn't know how to calm her down.

"Aria, Aria," I began, "This can't be good for the baby, o_ur baby, _and it can't be good for you either. Please try to calm down. I promise you that everything will be alright. I don't know how we'll deal with this, but we will. _Together._"

Aria nodded as the tears streamed down her face, "I hope so, Ezra. For everyone's sakes," she whispered softly, "I have to go talk to the girls. I sent them a 'S.O.S.' earlier, too."

She kissed me quickly and paused before pulling away, "Thank you for being so understanding, Ezra," she said with what seemed to be relief as her eyes met mine.

"Aria, you know I will always be on your side. I will stand by you know matter what. I don't care what anybody thinks of me but you and our baby. Remember that, please," I said as I took her face in my hands.

Aria gave me a weak smile as she opened the door behind us and left my apartment without looking back.


	13. Chapter 13

**Ch. 13**

**Hanna's POV**

I had gotten a text from Aria for us all to meet in Spencer's living room in exactly 15 minutes. I threw my black leather jacket over my brand new Donna Karen dress and pulled my long blonde hair up into a pony tail. "Almost ready," I thought as I examined my appearance in the hallway mirror. All I needed was some lip gloss and I'd be ready to go. I grabbed the keys to my silver Mercedes and left.

I arrived last, as usual, but it was expected from everyone. I sat down on the couch beside Spencer and Emily and looked up at Aria. Aria sat facing us and looked like hell. I'm not saying this to be mean, but she looked _awful._ Her makeup had run down her face, her hair was in a super messy bun, and she was wearing a very oversized sweater for such a petite person.

"What's up, Aria?" I asked, since nobody else seemed to be striking up a conversation.

Aria looked down at her hands and started to pick her nail polish off, a bad habit she had yet to kick, "I, um, I'm pregnant?" She said with uncertainty.

"What?! Are you sure?" Spencer asked without trying to hide her surprise.

"Yes. I took a home pregnancy test today with my mother. I think she's getting me a doctor's appointment for as soon as possible," Aria said matter of factly as she finally looked up at all of us.

"Aria…" I started, not knowing how to help her. I couldn't imagine finding out beside my mother! What excellent family bonding time. I knew it was better to keep that comment to myself. I had been trying to work on my filter, after all, and now was probably not an appropriate time to slip up. "So, it's Fitz's baby?" I asked trying to fill in the mega awkward silence surrounding Aria's big news.

Aria glared at me with dark eyes, "Of course, Hanna. Do you think I'm some sort of tramp or something?!"

"No! Of course not, Aria. I didn't mean to offend you. I just wanted to be sure and get that awkward question taken care of," I said.

"I know. I'm sorry, Hanna. It's just been a really rough and draining day. Not to mention that now I have to go home and face my father, which is a fate worse than death. AND I've only ever had sex twice and now I'm pregnant. I'm pregnant. How weird does that sound? Very! I used protection, I was smart about this. It's just perfect. Absolutely perfect. Now when I go to school I can get more than just grief from 'A', I can hear about my personal life from anyone at school. The townspeople will have an absolute field day with this news, especially if they ever find out who the father is. Alli's death ad disappearance was a while ago, right? So it's about time there's a little more drama in Rosewood. What's juicier than a sixteen year old high school student getting knocked up by her English teacher?!" Aria took a deep breath after she had finished ranting and rolled her eyes towards the ceiling as she grimaced at the sick reality of it all.

I moved next to her and put my arm around her slumped shoulders,

"Aria, you know that we are **all** here for you. I will verbally, and possibly physically, abuse anyone who says **anything** to you. I'm sure the same goes for Spencer and Emily, right guys?" I asked in my attempt at a pump up speech.

"Oh! Absolutely!" Spencer and Emily almost said in unison.

A brief and forced smile came over Aria's face as she said, "Thanks, guys. I knew I could count on all of you. My mom and Ezra were great, but I knew that no matter what you three wouldn't judge me. I have to go, but we'll meet up at school tomorrow, ok?"

Aria got up and left, but when she reached the door she looked over her shoulder and smiled at the three of us. We had each other's backs, and this just made us all realize it a little more.


	14. Chapter 14

**Ch. 14**

**Aria's POV**

I walked through my front door and saw my parents sitting in the kitchen. As the door closed behind me my father spun around,

"Aria Montgomery! I raised you better than this. I raised you to be a lady, to respect yourself, to respect us! How could you go and do this to yourself, your family, and your future?! I cannot even imagine what was going through your mind when you gave your consent to have sexual intercourse with someone else. On to another matter, who is the father? I don't want you dodging this question because I think there have been more than enough secrets in this family," Byron narrowed his eyes at me with his hands on his hips as he awaited my reply.

"Sorry, dad," I muttered as I walked upstairs.

My dad stood there in awe that I had completely undermined his authority and disregarded his question. He looked to my mother for back up but she just shrugged,

"She's been through a lot today, Byron. Just give her room to breathe and take this all in. We will learn everything in time," Ella said calmly.

I walked up to my room and changed into a long skirt, tank top, and platform boots. I was going out. I needed to take everything off my mind and just breathe.

"What have you done?" Mike asked as I walked out of my room.

"What do you mean?" I asked casually.

"What have you done to make mom and dad so upset? They've been arguing all night," Mike asked with narrowed eyes that looked just like Byron's.

"Nothing. I'm going out."

"Maybe you should fix your raccoon eyes first, unless that's some kind of new look or something," Mike said with a chuckle as he turned away from me and went back into his room.

I smiled to myself for the first time all day as I went to fix my makeup. I applied a lot more eye liner and mascara. I was going to act like nothing was wrong and do what I wanted tonight. I was not going to think about the fact that I was 16&pregnant with my boyfriend/teacher's baby. Not tonight.

"And where in the world do you think you're going, young lady?" Byron asked incredulously.

"Out," I replied evenly as I walked out the door.

I drove myself to the Rosewood Grille if not for the food, someone to have fun with. As I walked in I heard,

"Aria Montgomery. Long time no see," Jason DiLaurentis called from across the room, "Why don't you come sit with me so we can catch up?"

"Jason!" I said with a grin, "Sure."

"So, Aria, been seeing anyone?" Jason asked with visible curiosity.

"Oh, just on and off. Nothing official or public, you know?" I asked with a seductive smile. This was true – Ezra and I had broken up multiple times, no one but my friends knew about us, and he hadn't officially ever called me his girlfriend. I wasn't lying to Jason, I just wasn't telling the whole truth. There's a difference, right?

"I'm glad to hear that. I heard a rumor you had a serious boyfriend on your hands. I'm happy it was just a nasty rumor after all," Jason said with a smile that made my heart flutter.

"And why are you so happy to hear that, Jason?" I asked flirtatiously.

"Because, Aria Montgomery, I find you fascinating," Jason said while staring at me intently.

"Oh, really? Why's that?"

"You're incredibly beautiful, smart, funny, unique. I knew you were something, even when you used to come over to hang out with Ali. You were different from all the other girls, you still are. By the way, I miss your pink streak!" Jason said with a chuckle.

I stared at him, "You cannot be serious! That pink hair was an awful, awful, idea. It was my parents idea of letting me be who I was, but I guess when you don't know who you are..." I motioned my hands around my head, "It just ends up very badly," I said with a hearty laugh.

"Well, whatever the case, I thought it was bold. You always were able to be yourself without caring what anyone thought, you're a lot like Ali in that sense."

I gave a small smile.

"I don't mean to be comparing you to my dead sister and your dead best friend. Sorry if that was too morbid," Jason said with a furrowed brow.

"No.." I said, "It's nice to hear someone talk about her like that."

"Do you want to go somewhere else, somewhere more private?" Jason asked uncertainly.

"Yeah," I gave him a wide smile, "I'd love to."


	15. Chapter 15

**Ch. 15**

**Aria's POV**

How do I tell Ezra that I hooked up with Jason last night? I have English today, so it's inevitable that I'll see him, and he thinks everything is fine between us. I mean, there's nothing wrong between us but I made a mistake. I made a huge mistake. I cheated on Ezra while carrying his child. What if he never forgives me? I can't do this. I can't go to school today.

"Mom," I began in a sugary sweet voice, "could I stay home from school today? I'm just not feeling well."

"Oh, I don't know, Aria. Do you have morning sickness or something?"

I did have morning sickness, just not the side effect that comes with pregnancy. I was sick to my stomach over cheating on Ezra, but that's not the kind of thing you can have a prescription written for. There's no medicine in my cabinet that will make last night not have happened. There's no going back.

"Just a little, mom," I said with a weak smile and a grimace.

"YOU are NOT staying home from school!" Byron announced to practically the whole neighborhood as he walked, no stomped, into the kitchen.

I didn't have it in me to argue, so I went upstairs to shower and get ready for school. If I was quick I could meet the girls at the local coffee shop before school and spill my guts about last night. I needed to tell someone before my head exploded with all the secrets I was keeping from my loved ones. I practically sprinted into the coffee shop from my car and slid into the empty seat next to Spencer.

"Jeez, Aria, someone chasing you?" Spencer asked while laughing.

"I need to talk to all of you. NOW." I said with my eyes bulging out of my head.

"Okay..what?" Hanna asked.

"I hooked up with Jason last night…" I trailed off and my eyes darted around the table to see my friend's reactions.

"Jason as in Ali's brother?" Hanna asked me with a stunned look on her face.

"Do you know another Jason, Hanna?!" I rolled my eyes.

"Well, no. Only my cousin who lives in Idaho," Hanna said with a smile, "We don't visit him because nobody goes to Idaho. There's, like, nothing to do there."

I burst out into laugher, "Oh my gosh, Hanna. If only you heard yourself sometimes."

The smile disappeared from Spencer's face, "Time for first period, guys, with Fitz," she announced solemnly.

I took a deep breath and got up to get to my car. I could do this. I didn't have much of a choice anyway. I got there early out of habit and then cursed myself for doing so. What was I supposed to say to him? "Hey, Ezra, I'm still growing your baby in my belly, but I also let Jason stick his tongue down my throat and feel me up last night," that wasn't going to work.

"Aria!" Ezra declared as he walked in, "How are you doing? I haven't heard from you in a while! How'd your dad react?"

"Mr. Fitz. Hi. Not good, but it will be fine. How are you doing?" I tried to change the subject, but he knew something was off.

"Aria, are you okay?" Ezra asked with a suspicious look in his eye.

"I, uh, no. I made a huge mistake." I looked down at my boots.

"Well, what?" Ezra asked impatiently.

"I hooked up with Jason DiLaurentis last night," I said, finally making eye contact with him.

A visible look of hurt, anger, dismay, and betrayal flashed across Ezra's face as the bell rang. Students started to flood in as Ezra's gaze remained locked on my face while his mouth hung open is disbelief. I looked away from his heartbroken expression to read the new text message on my phone,

"I owe you one, Aria. It looks like you may have done my work for me this time. Have fun in English! –A"


	16. Chapter 16

**Ch. 16**

**Ezra's POV**

Aria had cheated on me. I was unable to move as my students started to file in. Gradually the room became quiet as I snapped my head up and began the lesson,

"Did anybody else find the irony in last night's reading overwhelming?" I asked, furious with Aria, "How can someone pretend like they want something so badly and then mess everything up when the ball is in their court? Thoughts, anyone?"

" Well, I think the character was just exercising her right to be uncertain about things, to experiment," Aria said with a raised hand.

"Oh, really?" I asked with an exasperated tone, "Care to elaborate, Ms. Montgomery?"

"Yes, I would. Sometimes when we feel as though we are in high pressure situations we feel pushed into a corner with only one visible option and we need to just let go," Aria said trying to defend her actions to him in front of the entire class.

Spencer, Hanna, and Emily exchanged knowing glances and Spencer interfered,

"I, for one, think that the character under fire is in the wrong," Aria shot her a nasty glare, "**but** I see Aria's point. Sometimes we react when we feel backed into a corner. We lash out and don't always make a rational decision." Spencer seemed pleased with herself, and Emily nodded appearing to agree with how she had taken care of this delicate situation.

I handed out a writing assignment and excused myself from the room for a second. I walked into the men's room and punched the wall with all my force. Luckily for me there was no one in the bathroom and the hit didn't leave any visible damage on the drywall. Unluckily, my hand was now throbbing and pounding. "_Shit_," I muttered to myself.

I returned to the classroom with a swollen hand covered in emerging bruises. Aria noticed and looked at me sympathetically, but I just turned away in disgust. Thankfully the bell rang signifying the end of the class period.

"Mr. Fitz, may I please speak with you for a moment?" Aria asked quietly.

"I don't suppose I can stop you," I said sarcastically as I looked at her with fire in my eyes.

"Please, please, please let me explain. Let me come over tonight. Please. I made a mistake and I knew that the moment it happened, probably before. I just felt so out of control of my life, and this was one thing I was in control of. I could choose to hook up with Jason or not."

"Did you have sex?" I asked with my eyes averted. I couldn't bear to look at her while she answered.

"No! No! Absolutely not. I would never." Aria pleaded as she grabbed my hand.

"Ah!" I winced as she touched the hand that I had just slammed into the bathroom wall.

"I'm sorry! You really need to go to the hospital. Do you want me to drive you? I don't think you can with that busted hand."

"Uh, don't you have class?"

"No. I have a free period and lunch is after that, so I have plenty of time. I'll even buy you lunch," Aria smiled at me hopefully.

"Sure," I said before I changed my mind, "but what happens when people see me in your car?"

"Aah, I'll ask my mom to drive you – us! I'll say I'm free and that I'll hang out with her while you get checked out. Genius, no?" A devilish grin appeared on Aria's face.

"Yes, you're a genius, Aria," I said with a grin as she ran off to get Ella.

Just a little something I found amusing,

search?q=pretty+little+liars

Hope you enjoyed the twist and extra drama!

Sincerely,

PenGirl97


	17. Chapter 17

**Ch. 17**

**Aria's POV**

I walked quickly down the hall to where my mom was sitting in her classroom. I opened the door and approached her desk with a broad smile on my face,

"Hey, mom," I said cheerily, "I was wondering if you could help,"

"Hey, honey. With what, exactly?" She asked suspiciously.

"Ez, uh, Mr. Fitz needs you to bring him to the hospital. I think he broke his hand and I knew you two are friends, so I said you would help," I said with an uncertain smile.

"Oh. You offered my services without even asking?" Ella said with a raised brow.

"Yes.." I said carefully.

"Well, of course I'll help Ezra out," Ella said, "Are you coming with us?"

"Yeah. I thought I could hang out with you in the waiting room while he gets taken care of, so you won't be lonely, you know?"

Ella nodded as she grabbed her purse and walked down the hallway to Ezra's classroom.

"Ezra!" Ella exclaimed when she walked in, "How did you manage to break your hand in the middle of the school day?"

"Ella!" Ezra began carefully, "I, uh, well, it's a long and embarrassing story. Thank you for taking me to the hospital. It's very generous of you."

"Not a problem," Ella said as she moved towards the exit, "You two coming?"

"Yes. Of course!" Ezra said as he walked beside my mother.

"Yeah," I said, as I walked next to Ezra and looped one of my fingers through his without my mother noticing.

**Ezra's POV**

I couldn't believe I was walking down the halls of Rosewood High with my teenage/student girlfriend and her mother. I was holding hands with my pregnant student in front of her mother. What had I gotten myself into? As we approached Ella's car I took the front seat and Aria's and slipped away as she slid into the back.

"So how's Aria doing?" Ella asked me casually.

I must've given her a confused glance because she clarified, "In English class, Ezra."

"Oh, yes! She's doing wonderfully. Her papers have been very maturely and carefully written. She has also been great at participating in the class discussions and letting me know when she needs extra help."

"Well, Aria, it seems like he adores you as much as you do him!" Ella said with a chuckle.

"_You have no idea,"_ I thought as we neared the hospital. Ella would hate me when she found out, which sucked since I considered her a good friend out of my colleagues at Rosewood.

**Aria's POV**

The car ride had been awkward to say the least, but we were finally at the Rosewood hospital, and I would now have to endure small talk with my mother. Don't get me wrong, I ordinarily loved to chat with my mother, but I didn't want to slip up about Ezra or our baby. This was totally the wrong setting for that discussion.

"Well, I'll see you guys in a little bit," Ezra said as he walked off with one of the nurses to get an X-ray.

"So, Aria, Mr. Fitz really seems to appreciate you as a student," Ella said trying to make conversation.

"Yeah, he's a really great teacher," I said.

"I'm glad you have a male role model in your life," Ella said, "I know your father hasn't always been the most understanding of you, especially recently, but he does love you. I hope you know that much, Aria. We both love you so much and you can always come to us with anything. Please don't ever be afraid to tell us anything. We honestly just want to know who is in your life and what's going on. Secrets aren't good for anyone. Having too many can get you into a lot of trouble. I don't want to drudge anything up, but look what happened to Alison. She was hiding way too many things for a girl her age. I don't want anything like that to ever happen to you," Ella said while grabbing my hand and stroking it.

"Mom," I began softly, "I want to trust you and I want to confide in you, but I'm scared there are just things you cannot understand."

"Honey, I swear that you can confide in me. I'm not your father," she said with a chuckle, "I will never reprimand you for being honest with me. There is something to be admired in being honest instead of letting me find something out from someone else."

"It's not just my secret to tell," I whispered.

"Is it about the father of your baby?" Ella asked as her gaze shifted to my still flat stomach.

"Yes," I said, not able to look her in the eye, "It would hurt a lot of people if it got out who the father was."

"Why, Aria? Is he married? Does he have his own family?" Ella asked, suddenly terrified at what her daughter may have gotten herself into.

"No," I whispered, "but he's not exactly my age."

"How old?" Ella asked softly.

"Twenty three," Aria said slowly.

"Okay," Ella said, "That's not as bad as I was thinking. Why would anyone care?"

"Because he's in a position of authority…"

"What do you mean? Don't tell me you're seeing detective Wilden!" Ella practically screamed.

"No! NO!" I yelled back, "God, mom. He's repulsive."

Ella giggled, "That he is. So just tell me, honey."

Ezra walked over to us and Ella's eyes grew wide in horror,

"**Aria, do not tell me..**"

Ezra looked to Ella, to me, and back to Ella. He looked at me knowingly with terror written all over his face.

"Aria," he whispered.

_I hope you all liked a longer chapter! Let me know your thoughts. _


	18. Chapter 18

**Ch. 18**

**Aria's POV**

"Please tell me this is not what it looks like," Ella said through gritted teeth.

"Ella," Ezra began as he looked at me, "I love your daughter. I love Aria."

"I don't think you realize what you're saying," Ella said as her eyes met his.

"Yes, I do."

"No, you don't. If you did you would not be standing here. You wouldn't dare!" Ella exclaimed.

"Mom," I said, "I love him," I grabbed Ezra's hand and our fingers laced together. "He's the father of my baby – our baby."

Ella covered her face with her hands, "Aria. No. This isn't right. This isn't even legal! You abused your power, Ezra. You were the adult. **You** should have known better than to start something with a student."

Ezra nodded his head and lowered his eyes, "I can promise you that this was never my intention, Ella. When I met Aria I had no idea who she was. I never imagined she would be my student."

I took this as an opportunity to jump in, "Mom, Ezra wanted to end things after he found out that I was his student. I convinced him that we could make this work."

"I-I can't even talk about this anymore. This is ridiculous. Aria get in the car," Ella stated angrily.

"Mom!" I protested.

"Aria. Montgomery. Get in the car. **Now. **You are not in any position to be asking for favors!"

I walked towards the car and glanced back towards Ezra.

**Ezra's POV**

"You need to leave. You need to call a cab and go home. If you know what's good for you, you will not go near my daughter again. You are lucky it was me who found out instead of Byron. He would call the police on you and have you arrested for rape."

"Ella, how is staying away from my family going to be best for anyone?!" I yelled, "That is MY baby in there!" I pointed towards the car where Aria was sitting and watching through the window.

Ella laughed, "Oh! You better **hope** people don't find out that! I was understanding of Aria getting pregnant, but this!" She shook her head and walked away.

"Ella!" I called after her, "We're not done here."

"Tell that to Byron," she replied viciously, as she walked away without looking back.


	19. Chapter 19

**Ch. 19**

**Aria's POV**

"Aria, hurry up. We're going to be late!" Ella called upstairs to me.

Today was my first doctor's appointment with Dr. Hale. I was really excited to hear the baby's heartbeat and get a picture of the ultrasound, but I just wish that Ezra could come with us.

"I'm ready!" I called as I ran down the stairs and grabbed my purse from the couch, "Are you sure that Ezra can't come?" I asked hopefully.

"Aria," Ella began with a sigh, "We have already talked about this. I think it would be better if just you and I went."

"But why?! He's the father of my baby!" I protested.

"Aria, not this time, maybe later on. I just can't deal with all of that on top of this right now."

"Fine. Can I at least go show him the picture after?"

"I suppose so."

Luckily the OB/GYN was located in a private office that was affiliated with the Rosewood Hospital, but was not actually located in Rosewood. This way I could keep my pregnancy a secret for as long as possible and take Ezra with me without having to answer a million questions and receive weird looks.

As we walked in Ella went to the front desk to check us in and receive paperwork while I took a seat next to all the expectant mothers. Everyone here looked at least 30 and had their husbands present. Ella handed me the clipboard of paperwork and I began to fill out to the best of my ability.

"Aria Montgomery?" I heard a nurse call from a slightly ajar door.

I jumped up and Ella seemed uncertain on whether to come in or not. The nurse seemed to notice the confusion and said,

"We're going to do an exam first, so you might want to stay here for that part. I can come get you when the ultrasound begins. That's the fun part, after all," she said with a smile to Ella.

"That would be great. Thank you," Ella said, returning the nurse's warm smile.

As we walked down a hallway and turned into a clean and bright looking exam room, the nurse said, "So, Aria, I'm assuming this is your first time?"

"Oh, yeah. I've only taken a home pregnancy test. This is my first time seeing a doctor about it."

"Okay. Well, there's nothing to be nervous about. The doctor will come in and will do a vaginal exam to make sure everything down there is in check, and then we'll take a look at that baby of yours!" The nurse said with a comforting pat on my back and a smile, "Just change into this robe and the doctor should be in within a few minutes."

I changed into the crisp white robe decorated with tiny blue flowers and sat on the edge of the table. I decided to text Ezra with an update while I waited for the doctor to come in. He would probably just be waking up, I thought to myself, since it was only 9:45 AM on a Saturday morning.

"Hey, Ezra. I'm in the doctor's office right now waiting for her to come in. I have to get an exam (ugh/ew) and then I get to have the ultrasound. Good news, though. Mom said I can come over later and you might be able to come to some, if not all, of the appointments after this one. Told you she was warming up to the idea of us! Love you!"

He replied almost immediately,

"Aria! Sorry to hear about the exam part, but that is good news! Let me know how everything goes. Love you more than you'll ever know, E."

The doctor knocked before opening the door and I quickly put my phone away.

"Hi, Aria," She said warmly, "I'm Dr. Hale and I'll be doing a vaginal exam on you today and then checking the progress on your baby!"

"Ok!" I said cheerily, "I'm excited to see my baby, just not for the exam."

Dr. Hale laughed and said, "That is normal and I hear that a lot. It shouldn't hurt, but you might feel some minor discomfort. Are you ready to get started?"

I nodded and closed my eyes as I leaned back. I tried to think of other things than the fact that somebody was poking around down there. I tried to relax, but nobody, except for Ezra, had ever seen my 'downstairs' for lack of a better expression. I thought of how poorly yesterday went. Surely my mother would have to come around. My dad didn't know yet, but he would go ballistic. He is already so pissed at me for getting pregnant. He barely even looks at me. When he finds out that the baby is Ezra's he will try to kill him, get him arrested, and possibly kick me out of the house. I couldn't even imagine what would happen. I know he has to find out sooner or later, especially since I want Ezra to be a part of our baby's life. I just don't know how this can ever work out. People will never see us the way we see ourselves. Ezra and I love each other and it's that simple. We don't care how we look, we know that we haven't always looked right, but we've always felt right. Ezra told me that once, and it never seemed to be more truthful than now.

"All done," Dr. Hale said, "Everything looks okay down there. I just want to ask you a few questions since you obviously aren't a virgin."

I laughed and nodded.

"How many sexual partners have you had?"

"One," I said with a smile. It felt good to know that I would only ever have one. Ezra was my one and only.

"That's good. Have you always used protection?"

"Yes, we've always used condoms."

"Do you know how many sexual partners your boyfriend has had?"

I frowned and felt a bit disappointed that we hadn't ever talked about this stuff, "No," I said firmly.

"Ok. Let's bring your mom in and take a look at your baby!"

A huge smile spread across my face as I nodded wildly.

Ella walked in and Dr. Hale began the procedure, "This may be a bit cold," she warned as she applied the gel. She moved the wand around for a while before saying, "This is your baby," she turned a knob on the machine and continued, "and this is your baby's heartbeat."

At this point my mother was in tears and so was I. This was my baby. It was all so real now. It was so magical.

Through my tears I said, "I wish Ezra was here for this."

"Is Ezra the father?" Dr. Hale asked curiously.

"Yeah. He'll be here next time," I said confidently.


	20. Chapter 20

**Ch. 20**

**Aria's POV**

I drove home with Ella, unable to tear my eyes away from the picture of my baby. He/she was breathtaking, and I couldn't wait for Ezra to see our baby for himself. As soon as we pulled in the driveway, I ran into the house and up the stairs. I saw that Mike was in his room, so I popped my head in to say hello and show him the picture. Mike hadn't ever approached me about my pregnancy, but I knew that my parents had told him.

"Hey, Mike!" I greeted, along with a knock on the door, "I just got this picture of my baby from the doctor's. Do you want to see?"

"Yeah, I do. I'm going to be an uncle," he said with a smile as he took the picture from my hand, "This is amazing, Aria. I was upset at first, but now I'm just kind of excited to see my niece or nephew."

I smiled, "Well, I'm glad you are. Dad doesn't seem to be coming around."

Mike nodded solemnly and handed the picture back to me.

I walked across the hall to my room and started packing a couple things for an overnight stay. I didn't need much; I liked wearing Ezra's things. It made me feel closer to him, especially when he had been missing out on such important and intimate things.

"Hey, mom," I called out into the kitchen, "I'm leaving now."

"Are you going to Ezra's?"

"I don't see a reason to lie to you about it, so yes I am," I said truthfully.

"Okay. I'm glad you at least see the beauty of honesty by this point," Ella said with a barely visible smile.

I grabbed my car keys and left the house. I knew my mom wasn't exactly keen on the idea of me and Ezra, but at least she was being a little more than tolerant of everything. She had been great about my pregnancy so far, and she was letting me stay at Ezra's house tonight. To me, it seemed like progress. I knew that everything would change when my father found out, though. He would keep me under house arrest until the baby was born, and probably after as well. I shook that thought out of my head and focused on getting to Ezra's apartment. He would be so happy to see our baby. I smiled as I pictured what he'd say and what his face would look like. As I pulled into a parking spot in front of the apartment complex and picked up my bags, I looked at the picture one last time by myself. I savored the moment. Me being pregnant was the last thing that either of us had wanted, but it felt like things were changing. I used to think there was no way I could keep the baby, but now I'm thinking there's no way I can give it up. I walked up to his apartment and knocked on the familiar brown door.

"Aria!" Ezra exclaimed as he pulled me into an embrace and through the entrance.

"Hey! I brought you something.." I said with a devilish grin.

"Don't tell me.." he said with complete and utter joy written all over his face.

I handed him the picture and his face melted. I watched as he covered his mouth with his hand and stroked the picture with his thumb. He was in awe.

"Aria," he whispered, "Can you believe that we made this?"

I shook my head as tears fell from my eyes, "No, Ezra, I really can't."

He tore his eyes away from the picture of our future child and wrapped his arms around me.

"Ezra," I whispered with my face pressed against his chest, "I'm so sorry. I-I can't even explain what I was thinking."

"Shhhh," Ezra said comfortingly, "I know, Aria. I've been thinking about it a lot, and I know you're sorry. Just don't ever do that to me again, and if I ever see Jason I might just knock him out."

I giggled and cupped his face in my hands, "I'd prefer if you didn't injure someone."

"I'd do anything for you," he said as he kissed my lips, "You're giving me a child, and there's no way I can ever repay you for that."

"Oh, Ezra," I whispered, "You're giving me a child, too. It took you and me to create…this," I said as I put his hand on my stomach.

We spent the rest of the evening watching black and white films. I lay on top of Ezra with my shirt pushed up to expose my stomach. His hands alternated between resting on and rubbing where our baby would be living for the next eight and a half months.

"I could get used to this being our life," Ezra whispered in my ear.

"Me, too," I said as Ezra kissed my cheek.


	21. Chapter 21

**Ch. 21**

**Ezra's POV**

Aria jolted awake and sat upright with a cry.

"Aria! Aria! What's wrong?" I asked with panic in my voice.

"Aah! Ezra, it hurts!" Aria cried out as her eyes searched my face for comfort.

"What hurts?" I demanded.

"My stomach," My heart dropped when she said those words.

"Ok," I said trying to at least pretend I was calm, "I'm bringing you to the ER."

I scooped her tiny and limp frame into my arms, grabbed my keys, and jogged to my car.

Aria cried the entire way to the hospital. I wasn't sure if she was crying in pain, or out of fear. My hands shook on the steering wheel as I drove as quickly as possible. I glanced over at her every ten seconds to see what expression was on her face. As we arrived at the hospital, I parked the car and ran over to open the door for her. I picked her up, slamming the car door behind us, and ran into the hospital with the love of my life in my arms. The doctor's took her away immediately and her OB/GYN was paged in. I picked up my cell and called Ella.

"Hello?" She asked uncertainly, as she didn't have my number and it was 12:30 in the morning.

"Ella? It's Ezra. Aria's in the hospital. She woke up crying in pain, and the nurses just took her away. Dr. Hale has been paged and is coming in to examine her. I just…I know that she would want me to call you, and I wanted you to know what was going on," I said in a shaky voice.

"Okay. Thank you, Ezra. I'll be there in ten minutes," Ella said with an enviable amount of calmness.

"Excuse me, sir. Did you come in with Ms. Montgomery?" a nurse asked me.

"Y-yes, I did. Is she okay? Can I see her?" I managed to stammer out.

"Yes," the nurse said, "You may see her, but Dr. Hale is still 5 minutes away. She should be able to tell you something as soon as she gets here. I'm assuming you're the father by your overall reaction?"

"Yes. I guess it's pretty obvious, but I'm just so worried. I've never seen her in that much pain before."

"I know. There's no cause for panic yet. Her room number is A27. I'll be in to check on you **both** later," the nurse said with a pat on my back.

I ran down the hall and into Aria's room. She was in a night gown and lying on the exam table. Her eyes were closed and her skin looked translucent and pale as the white paper sheet underneath her in the bright lighting of the hospital.

"Aria, honey, how are you feeling?" I asked quietly as I sat in the chair by her bedside and took her hand in mine.

"Ezra," she whispered so quietly I could barely hear, "I'm so scared. What if I lost our baby?" The tears started pouring down her face.

"Aria," she turned her face away from mine, "Aria," I began again as I turned her face towards mine with my hand, "If you lost our baby it was not your fault. Okay? And we have no way of knowing what's going on until Dr. Hale get's here. I love you no matter what happens, whether you're pregnant or not. We can always make another baby when the time's right; we can never make another **you**."

Aria smiled and rubbed her thumb across my cheek.

"I don't mean to interrupt," Dr. Hale said as she walked in.

"No, not at all," I said.

"So, I'm assuming you're Ezra. I've heard about you," she said with a smile.

"Aria!" Dr. Hale exclaimed, "You must've really missed me, because I wasn't supposed to see you for six more weeks."

Aria laughed softly and said, "You know me, Dr. Hale. I just couldn't stay away!"

Dr. Hale smiled and said, "Why don't I take a look?"

She put Aria's feet in the stirrups and checked to see if there was any blood loss.

"Ok," she said as she squeezed the cold gel onto her belly, "Now, let's check for a heartbeat."

Aria squeezed my hand, closed her eyes, and took a deep breath.

"_Please, God," I prayed silently, "Please don't let my baby be dead. Please…."_


	22. Chapter 22

**Ch. 22**

**Aria's POV**

"There's a heartbeat," Dr. Hale said, "But it's very weak. You're going to have to be on bed rest for a while, which is tricky since you're so early on in your pregnancy. Aria, now might be time to talk about your options. At barely three weeks pregnant, the chances of your baby surviving are low. I'm not at all saying it's impossible, but now it's a very delicate pregnancy. If you chose to terminate the pregnancy, that would be an easier option. My job is not to sway you in any direction, unless you are putting yourself in danger. Whatever you decide, I will stand by you one hundred percent. I'll give you some time to talk it over."

I looked up at Ezra's face. He was biting his lip and his brows were furrowed. His normally warm and inviting brown eyes were dark and clouded with emotion.

"Ezra," I whispered, "What..What do we do?"

He shook his head and raked his fingers through his hair, "Honestly, I don't know, Aria. This-It wasn't supposed to be this hard. I-I don't know. What do you think? It's **your** body that would be sitting in a bed, or having a baby removed from it."

I grimaced at the thought of having this baby taken out of my body by force, "I don't want to lose this baby. You know, Ezra, just the other day I was thinking about how at first I thought there was no way I could keep this baby, but now I want it more than anything. I want us to all be together. Two weeks ago this would have been an easy decision, but now.." I trailed off, not knowing what to say.

There was a knock on the door and I saw my mother enter, "Aria, my baby girl, are you alright?" Ella exclaimed as she ran to be by my bedside. She grabbed my hand and asked, "What did they say about the baby? Is it okay?"

I shook my head as the tears began to fall again.

"The baby has a heartbeat," Ezra said, speaking for me, "but it's very weak. Dr. Hale isn't hopeful because Aria is so early on in her pregnancy. Dr. Hale said that if Aria were to choose to further the pregnancy, she would be on bed rest for a while following this."

Ella shook her head as if she couldn't comprehend what Ezra had just said, "What do you mean if she chose to 'further the pregnancy'? Aria, are you thinking about an abortion?"

I couldn't even speak, but Ezra could see by my face that he would be doing the talking for the both of us.

"The doctor mentioned it as an option, yes, but Aria has grown attached to the pregnancy. We both have, but I realize the practicality in the second option. I told Aria that since it's her body, she can make the final decision. I'll give her my opinions and thoughts on the matter, but it would be **her** lying in this bed every day, not me."

Ella nodded her head, "I see," she said, "I'm going to go talk to Dr. Hale. I would like her to explain everything in more detail. I want to know everything about what's happening to Aria."

Ezra nodded his head once to signify that he understood, and Ella left the room. Ezra climbed in bed next to me and I laid my head on his chest. Laying here everything felt so calm and peaceful. I could hear Ezra's heartbeat, and our breathing began to be in sync. I must've dozed off because when I woke up all my friends were sitting around me, and my mother was back with a cup of coffee. I could no longer hear a heartbeat in my eye. With panic written all over my face, I turned my head from side to side in search for Ezra.

"Wh-Where?" I stammered.

"Ezra went to make a phone call," Spencer said, realizing what I was wondering.

"Honey, I'm going to go home for a little and check on Mike and your father. I'm assuming you're ok being here with the girls and Ezra?"

"Yes," I said quietly.

As soon as my mother left, the girls all sat on my bed and held some part of my body.

"Aria," Emily began.

"I know," I said, "You don't know what to say, no one does."

My friends gave me sad smiles as Ezra walked in.

"Who did you call?" I asked curiously. "I got scared when I woke up and you weren't here."

"I know," Ezra said, "I'm sorry about that. I was calling Rosewood High. I told them that I needed at least today off, and that I was planning on leaving soon."

The girls and I all stared at him with complete confusion.

"Aria," Ezra began, "I can't possibly teach there anymore!"

"Yes," I whispered, "Yes you can. If this baby doesn't make it," I said as my hand fluttered to my stomach.

"Aria," Ezra said harshly, "That is not a fair trade off. I would take this baby over my job any day."

The girls all "awwww'd" in harmony and it broke me and Ezra out of our trance and own world.

Ezra rolled his eyes as his phone went off.

"Who is it?" I asked quickly.

"Wes," Ezra said evenly as he picked up the phone and walked out the door.

When I reopened my eyes all the girls were gone and I was alone in the room, or so I thought until I stood up. I jumped a little when I realized Wes was sitting in the corner- by himself.

"Uh, hi, Wes," I said uncertainly, "Where's Ezra?"

Wes laughed and replied, "I know, me sitting here by myself is weird. Ezra went to go home, shower, change clothes, and get some coffee since he didn't sleep at all last night."

"Oh," I said quietly.

"So, how's my niece or nephew doing today?" Wes asked with a bright smile.

I laughed, "Hopefully better. I can't even believe what's happened since my doctor's appointment yesterday."

My eyes widened as I thought of some things I wanted Ezra to bring me from his apartment.

"Wes, can I use your phone? I don't have mine since we rushed to the hospital last night, and I want Ezra to bring me a few things from the apartment."

"'The apartment'," Wes said with a chuckle, "and yes, you may use my phone."

I dialed Ezra's number by heart and he picked up on the first ring.

"Wes! Is Aria okay?!" Ezra said with a panic ridden voice.

"She's just peachy," I said dryly.

"Aria," Ezra said with a laugh, "Do you need me to get you something?"

"Actually, yes," I said happily, "Can you bring me my cell and charger, some of your sweats and a shirt, some **food**, a toothbrush, and you."

"I can definitely do the last one," Ezra said.

"That's all I really need," I said as a tear rolled down my cheek.

"I'll be there soon. Keep our baby safe until I get back. I love you."

I nodded as if he could see me through the phone as I hung up. As the tears continued to flow, Wes walked over to my bedside and asked with concern in his voice,

"What's wrong, Aria? Did Ezra say something?"

I nodded, "Wes, he loves me. Even if I lose this baby, he loves me."

Wes smiled as his hand slipped into mine as he said,

"He loves you so much more than he can ever express to you."


	23. Chapter 23

**Ch. 23**

**Aria's POV**

After two weeks of being in the hospital on bed rest and under careful observation, they were letting me go home. I was now over a month into my pregnancy and more nervous than ever. I was scared of doing anything too strenuous. Ezra watched me like a hawk, too. He wouldn't let me carry anything, or even walk too far. The doctor's said that I could live my life pretty normally; I just shouldn't do any heavy lifting or participate in a marathon any time soon.

"Ready to go, Aria?" Ezra asked as he entered my hospital room.

I glanced around the room that had become my home away from home, "Yeah," I said quietly.

I was wearing a pair of Ezra's Hollis sweatpants with the waist tied as tight as it can go and rolled up a couple times, a t-shirt, and sneakers. My hair was in a messy ponytail and I didn't have a stitch of make up on, so I looked like I was twelve.

We walked to his silver car and Ezra packed my duffel bag into the back seat. He opened and closed the passenger door for me before walking over to the driver's side.

"Ezra," I called out quietly.

"Yes?" He replied without looking at me.

"Are we-Do you think things can go back to normal? I just feel like you're afraid I'm going to break. I need you to treat me the same as you always have. I'm not a porcelain doll."

"Aria, I know that. I just want to help you in every way possible. And to me, you kind of are a porcelain doll," he said with a boyish grin.

I smiled back as he started the engine and pulled out of the hospital lot.

I heard a buzzing noise and flipped open my phone,

"Aria, I'm so glad your baby's okay. That was a pretty close call. I hope you make it through the next eight months. Best of wishes! –A"

"Who was that?" Ezra asked curiously.

"Oh," I said snapping my phone shut, "No one important, really."

As we pulled into my driveway, I saw my parents and Mike come out. I knew that my mother had told my father about me and Ezra while I was in the hospital, but I still hadn't had to face him about it – until now, that is. I saw him take a deep breath as he saw Ezra jump out of the car and run around to my side to open the door for me. He saw Ezra help me out of the car and grab my duffel bag from the back seat.

"Aria," Byron began, "….Ezra."

"Hi, daddy," I said in a small voice.

I hadn't called him that since before I found out about his affair with Meredith. He picked up on it, too.

Ella ran over to me and grabbed my other hand, "Let's get you up to bed, honey. The doctor still wants you to get as much rest as possible."

After Ezra left with much persuasion from me and my mother, I lay in bed by myself thinking about everything that had happened in the past couple weeks.

I hadn't told Ezra that Jason had stopped by to see me.

_I woke up to a hand gently stroking my face. My eyes fluttered open, expecting to see Ezra's comforting and beautiful face. When my eyes finally managed to open I saw Jason DiLaurentis standing over me. My brows furrowed as I realized that this wasn't a dream. _

"_You shouldn't be here, Jason," I said firmly._

"_Aria, I heard you were in the hospital and I needed to see for myself that you were okay. I didn't know you were pregnant," Jason said with his eyes fixed to the tiled floor. _

"_That's because I didn't tell you," I said breezily. _

"_And why didn't you tell me? Were you just looking for a one night hook up to get your baby daddy's attention?" He asked with an accusatory tone. _

"_No," I said angrily, "I didn't plan to hook up with you. I had no idea who was going to be at the Grille that night. I hooked up with you because I felt like my life was spinning out of control. This was something that I was completely in control of. I could choose whether or not I wanted to do anything with you, and I made the wrong choice."_

"_No, you didn't," he said firmly, "Aria, I love you. I have loved you for a long time. You just didn't know it. Us hooking up, that wasn't a mistake! Can't you see that?"_

"_You need to leave. Now."_

_Jason shook his head viciously, "You just don't see it. Do you, Aria? Things will never end happily for you and your little English teacher. You could actually have a future with me."_

_I looked at him with astonishment in my eyes, "You do not know the first thing about me and Ezra. This is his baby," I said gesturing to my stomach, "We are together, and whatever happens in our future is between me and him. You need to leave now – before I call security."_

I didn't know how to tell Ezra that Jason had stopped by without seeming like there was more to our hook up. I knew it was a mistake, but Jason didn't. That could get messy, and I didn't know how to handle it. I knew how much Jason had been through, and I didn't want to break his heart, but I didn't want to lead him on either. I knew it was best to tell Ezra, and I would the next time I saw him - when I finally went back to school tomorrow. I was excited to get back into my normal routine, but I was also pretty scared. None of the kids at school knew why I had been in the hospital, and I was foreseeing a lot of questions that I wasn't prepared to answer. My last class of the day tomorrow was English, and I knew that Ezra would ask me to stay after so he could ask me how my first day back went. That's when I'd tell him about the Jason thing. Knowing A, sooner was better than later.


	24. Chapter 24

**Ch. 24**

**Ezra's POV**

I had waited all day to see Aria in her AP English class. I had chosen a writing assignment so my lack of focus wouldn't be obvious. I hadn't seen her since I dropped her off after bringing her home from the hospital. There were still so many things that we had to figure out.

"Aria," I said as I saw her walk in. She was always the first one here.

"Mr. Fitz," she said with a faint smile.

"How'd your first day back go?"

"It was okay," she glanced at the clock and saw that we still had 5 minutes before class started.

"Were there a lot of questions about why you were in the hospital?"

"Yeah," she shifted her weight from one foot to the other, "but nothing unexpected. The only annoying people were Noel and Mona. Noel thinks he knows everything, of course, and Mona is just a gossip."

"Yeah," I said with a chuckle," Um, can you stay over tonight? It will be low key, I promise. I just think we should talk about things."

"I figured you would ask that. Yeah, I think we have a lot to talk about."

"Okay. I can get us take out if you want?"

"Um, yeah, Chinese food would be great," she said with a distant smile.

She walked briskly to her desk as the rest of the class started to file in.

"Okay, everyone!" I exclaimed enthusiastically. "Today we have a writing assignment!"

My statement was returned with grunts and "Come on, Mr. Fitz!" 's.

Luckily for me the period went by quickly, and I spent most of it watching Aria. She didn't look up at me once. When she turned in her paper to me at the end of class and my hand brushed hers, she looked away and kept walking. I sat there confused until I realized I wasn't alone. I looked up to see Aria's group surrounding my desk.

"Spencer, Hanna, Emily, can I help you?"

Hanna spoke first, which was typical, "What's up with Aria?"

I looked at her with surprise on my face, "Um."

Spencer rolled her eyes and sighed, "Sorry to ambush you, Mr. Fitz, we just don't know what's going on with her, and we figured that if anyone did it'd be you. We know it's still uncomfortable for you to talk to us about Aria, and it's kind of uncomfortable for me too, but I'm worried about her."

"We all are," Emily said softly.

"Uh, yeah, I am too. I don't know what's wrong with her. Hopefully she'll tell me tonight. I think she's just overwhelmed by everything," I said slowly.

"OOohh! She's coming over tonight?" Hanna said with a grin.

I stared at them blankly until Spencer, the voice of reason, said,

"Hanna, shut up. Mr. Fitz, I'm sorry. Let's go," and lead the girls out of the room.

I saw her gesture to me once they were in the hallway and make a face at Hanna.

I smiled to myself, Aria had great friends. Sure, they were crazy, especially Hanna, but they would stand by her no matter what the cost.


	25. Chapter 25

**Ch. 25**

**Ezra's POV**

I heard a knock on my door as I got out of the shower. I looked through the peephole and saw, luckily for me, that it was Aria and not the delivery boy.

"Hey," I said as I opened the door for her.

"Hi," she said quietly as she stepped through the threshold.

I stood there in just my towel for a second and then said, as I turned away from her,

"So, I'll go get dressed. There's money on the counter if the delivery boy comes."

"Ezra," she whispered as she grabbed my hand.

I turned around slowly and my eyes met hers. I saw that her hazel eyes were brimming with tears and full of want. I looked at her with confusion on my face as her tiny body crushed into mine. I wrapped my arms around her even though my still wet skin was dampening her clothes. Her face rested against my chest as I felt her body shake as she cried.

"Aria," I said softly.

Her face looked up at mine and she shook her head signaling me not to speak. She kissed my lips for the first time in what felt like forever. I pulled her small frame closer to my body as we kissed. I lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around my waist as we moved from the doorway to the couch. She lay on top of me and straddled me as we made out. Our moment was only broken by the ringing of the doorbell.

"I'll get it," she said quietly as she grabbed the money from the kitchen counter and opened the door. She placed the bag of food and the leftover money in the kitchen as she walked back towards me. I was unsure of what to do because I didn't want to push her away or closer than she was comfortable being. I reached out for her hand as she sat next to me.

"Aria," I said, "I don't even know what to do around you anymore. You push me away, but then you want to make out on my couch. I just don't know what you want from me."

Aria nodded as she bit her lip, "I know, Ezra. I know that I've been jerking your emotions around, but I don't even know what I want. I just know that I want _you._"

I exhaled with relief and pulled her close to me, "You'll always have me. We don't have to figure everything else out right now, but I need to know that we're okay. I need to know that no matter what happens with this baby that we'll be okay."

"We will be," Aria promised, "I love you. I love you so much, and that's why I need to tell you something. I don't want to hide anything from you."

"Okay," I said, unsure of where she was going with this.

"Jason came to visit me in the hospital," she paused as if waiting for me to react.

"Okay," I said, trying to suppress my jealousy, "And?"

"And nothing, really. I woke up to someone stroking my face and thought it must be you, but when I opened my eyes it was Jason. I asked him why he came and he said he didn't know I was pregnant and that he loved me."

"He **what**?" I asked with narrowed eyes, "He said that he loves you?! I thought it was a meaningless hook up."

"It was to me, but it wasn't to him. That's the problem, and I told him that. I said I didn't feel the same way, and then he told me that you and I would never work out. I told him that he doesn't know the first thing about me and you, and that he needed to leave before I called security."

I took a deep breath, "Okay. I'm glad you told me, but do I need to speak to this guy? Is he going to be a problem?"

"I don' know," Aria said with her eyes looking down at the floor, "I don't think so. I'll let you know if he tries anything."

I nodded as I pulled her into an embrace.

"Do you want to eat now?" I asked.

"No," Aria whispered in my ear as she kissed me again.

"Didn't the doctor say to take it easy?" I asked teasingly with a laugh.

"Yes," Aria said slowly, "**but** she did say that I could have sex as long as it wasn't too rough and I wasn't feeling any discomfort."

"Oh, really?" I said as she crushed my lips to hers again.

"Yes," she whispered as my hands moved up her shirt. "And I'm not feeling any discomfort," she said as she pulled my towel off.

"I'm glad," I said as I pulled her shirt over her head.

"Yes, but I am feeling some pressure."

"What? Where?" I asked.

"Down there," she whispered with a gesture.

My eyes went wide and my mouth hung open, Aria was never this forward. Aria must've seen my reaction and giggled.

"Sorry, Ezra," she said embarrassed, "I guess it's just the pregnancy hormones."

I shrugged, "Hey, I'm not complaining," I said as I picked her up and carried her to my bed in the corner of the apartment.  
"Good," she whispered as she pulled off the last remaining clothing. "You know I'm less shy since I've shown my business to a couple doctor's now."

I laughed heartily, "Oh my God, Aria. You're like a different person right now."

Aria smiled as she wrapped her arms around my neck.


	26. Chapter 26

**Ch. 26**

**Aria's POV**

I woke up wrapped in his arms. I heard my phone buzzing from across the room and jumped up to get it.

"Hello?" I whispered into the phone.

"Aria? Why are you whispering?" Hanna asked.

"Ezra's still sleeping."

"Ooooh. Did you guys do it last night?" Hanna asked with enthusiasm in her voice.

I could hear Spencer yelling at her in the background as I answered, "Yes."

"Aria Montgomery! Aren't you supposed to be taking it easy!?" Hanna exclaimed.

"Yes! I did..I am!"

"You better come over later and spill," Hanna said with a chuckle.

"Not a chance," I said while rolling my eyes and hanging up.

I walked over to the kitchen, noticing that Ezra had put the food away before we'd fallen asleep. I smiled to myself as I pulled some noodles out of the fridge to eat cold.

**Ezra's POV**

I woke up and realized there was no one lying next to me in bed. "Not again," I thought to myself, but there was no note on the pillow like last time. I rubbed my eyes and looked around the apartment, that's when I saw a small figure, clad in my clothing and hunched over a container of noodles – that was the love of my life. I smiled as I watched her eat the leftovers that we had been too busy to dine on last night. I pulled on sweatpants and walked over to where she was sitting.

"Hey!" she exclaimed when she saw me. "I didn't wake you, did I?"

"No, no, not at all," I said with a smile as I took a seat next to her at the table. "Are those cold noodles?" I asked with a raised eye brow.

"Yes! Oh, come on! Don't give me that look. They're so good!" She said as she threw her head back for emphasis.

She held out a fork full to me and I reluctantly took it, only to please her.

"Well, it's not as bad as I thought," I said.

"Oh! Ezra! Say it's good, you know it is!"

Aria stared at me with her wide hazel eyes and I gave in,

"Okay! It was pretty good," I said with a smile.

She nodded her head in victory and resumed eating her noodles. Aria suddenly dropped her fork and turned to me.

"What?!" I asked, alarmed.

"Do you know what would be amazing right now?"

"…No?"

"A chocolate glazed donut."

I stared at her, "To go with your cold Chinese noodles?"

Her brow furrowed as if she couldn't contemplate why that would be a weird food combination.

"The obvious choice, of course! Okay! Sure. We can….oh, uh," I stammered, realizing that we actually could not go get a donut together in public, "How about you take a shower here, and I'll go get you your donut?" I asked hopefully, praying that she hadn't noticed my fumble.

She smiled at me, "Sure. Is it weird if I take my noodles in the shower?"

"What?! Yes! I don't want to clean noodles out of my shower after you're done!"

She shrugged as she carried the container of noodles with her into the bathroom.

"Aria!" I said as I started laughing hysterically, "You're weird!"

She poked her head out of the bathroom door and said, "You made me this way!" as she gestured to her stomach and winked.

I shook my head in disbelief as I grabbed my car keys to go get her a chocolate glazed donut.

**Aria's POV**

I actually finished my noodles while waiting for the shower to heat up, so Ezra had no reason to worry about how he would clean his shower. That was a joke anyway; he usually didn't clean anything, unless he knew I was sleeping over.

I hopped into the shower and let the hot and steamy water wash over me. I closed my eyes and stood there as the water cascaded down my face, chest, and ever expanding stomach. I opened my eyes as I heard a door close.

"Ezra, is that you? Are you back already?" I asked with fear in my voice.

I was answered by him walking into the bathroom with a chocolate glazed donut.

"I just thought you probably wanted this in the shower to go with your noodles," he said with a laugh.

I threw my head back and laughed as I opened the shower door.

"Just so you know I actually ate those noodles before I got in the shower. I didn't want you to worry about cleaning the shower, since I know you're such a neat freak," I said with a grin.

"I'm so glad you're so considerate," he said with a smile as he set down the donut on a plate, and pulled off his sweatpants and t-shirt.

"Awfully presumptuous of you to think you can just join me, no?" I said with a raised brow.

"Somehow, I'm thinking you won't mind," he said as he jumped in the shower with me.

I turned the knob to make the water hotter as his lips crushed against mine. My fingers ran through his hair and laced together behind his neck while his tongue slipped into my mouth as it always did.

"Ezra, are you in… **ARIA?!**"

Ezra whipped around and my eyes shot open to see Wes standing in the bathroom.

"**WES?! WHAT THE HELL!?"** Ezra yelled.

"I swear, I had no idea **she** was here," Wes said as he looked at my naked body with what looked like an impressed expression on his face.

"Uh, no, no, no," Ezra said as he turned me around and stepped in front of me, "You ARE NOT looking at my naked girlfriend right in front of me! Get out! NOW!"

Wes stepped out of the bathroom and Ezra and I got out of the shower. I stood with my eyes wide open.

"I'll get you some clothing," Ezra said quietly as he wrapped a towel around my body and grabbed one for himself.

"Wes, the fuck?!" I heard Ezra say as he walked out to get fresh clothing for the both of us.

"I swear I had no idea she was here."

"But why would you come in the bathroom when I was in there, even if I was alone?!" Ezra asked accusingly.

"I was just going to pop my head in and say that I was here, but," Wes trailed off.

"But then you saw my naked girlfriend in the shower and decided to stick around and stare at her?!" Ezra screamed.

He walked back into the bathroom with clothing for both of us.

I stood there with the towel wrapped tightly around myself.

"I'm so sorry," Ezra said quietly.

I bit my lip, "It's okay."

"It's not! It's not okay at all," he said as he pulled on clean sweatpants and a T-shirt. "I didn't know what you wanted for clothing, so I brought you the leggings and shirt from your bag, and then sweatpants that are mine. I don't know how covered up you want to be after…**that**."

I nodded as I grabbed the leggings and t-shirt that I had packed, "This is fine," I said with a reassuring smile.

Ezra closed his eyes and shook his head. I wrapped my arms around his waist and leaned my head against his chest.

"Ezra, it's okay."

"It's not, though. You shouldn't have to be embarrassed and exposed to my younger brother! Especially after all you've been through in the past couple days."

I looked up at him and stroked his cheek with my hand, "It's alright. Yes, it was embarrassing, but it will be okay. I'll just go sit out there and eat my donut," I said with a smile.

Ezra rolled his eyes and grinned as I took his hand and led him back into the kitchen/living room area.


	27. Chapter 27

**Ch. 27**

**Aria's POV**

I lay on the couch eating my donut with my feet resting on Ezra's lap. Wes sat across from us in a chair. There was an awkward silence, so I asked,

"So, Wes, what brings you to Rosewood?" with a smile.

"Other than the sights?" He said with a laugh as Ezra shot him a death glare. "Um, well, mom wanted me to check up on you," he motioned to Ezra.

"Why?" Ezra asked with a frown.

"Because she heard you knocked up you high school girlfriend, not from me by the way, and knew about the health scares, so she sent me up to check on things. I just checked up on more things than I had bargained for," Wes said with a smirk.

"You seriously need to stop with the little jokes," Ezra said angrily, "You're not doing yourself any favors."

"Neither are you! No offense, Aria, but your situation isn't exactly ideal either! You're not one to be passing judgment right now and handing out advice. I mean what would the police department say if they knew you were handing out more than homework assignments to Aria?"

"Are you threatening me?" Ezra asked in a tone I had never heard him use before.

"Only if it becomes my last option," Wes said firmly.

"You know, you sound just like mom right now."

"Don't worry, you'll get the real deal soon enough."

"I'm hoping that's not true, and I'm also hoping that my own family wouldn't sell me out!"

"Money can buy a lot of things, Ezra. I'm sure Aria knows that, too."

I looked at him with disgust, "Wes, I thought you were above doing your mother's bidding. You could never pay me an amount of money to leave Ezra, the father of my child! I think you've overstayed your welcome."

"Aria, somehow I don't see that as your decision to make, or have you moved in?"

"Get. Out." Ezra ordered. "Wesley, I thought you were more like me, but you're just like mom."

He stood up and ushered Wes to the door. "Don't come back, and tell mom not to bother either."

"Well, Ezra, at least she's hot. Otherwise I'd have to say you're completely crazy to risk everything.

Ezra slammed the door in his face. His hands balled into fists, and his knuckles went white.

"Ezra," I called softly, "Come here."

I pulled him into a tight hug, "Please, just relax. Wes will come around, this isn't him. You know this isn't how your brother behaves. He wants to be like you, not like your mother. I'm sure he has an ulterior motive besides just getting on mommy's good side, but we're not going to figure it out right now, so just calm down."

Ezra nodded as he plopped himself back down on the couch, "Do you want to watch a black and white movie?"

I smiled at him, "I'd love to, Ezra."

**Ezra's POV**

Aria was now 4 months into her pregnancy, and no one at school knew. She wore loose dresses and tops, and didn't seem to show that much. I still got a flutter of excitement when I knew I'd see her during the day, just to make sure that my baby and our baby were okay.

"Mr. Fitz, may I speak with you for a moment?" I looked up to see who the voice belonged to, and sure enough it was Ella Montgomery.

"Mrs. Montgomery, of course you may. What do you need?"

"Well, as you know, Aria has managed to further her pregnancy. I was wondering what your plans for your new family are, since you're still a teacher here and she's still sixteen?"

I nodded slowly, "Yes, I've been thinking about this a lot. When Aria had first gotten pregnant, I told her that I would give Rosewood High my notice and find a job elsewhere, but she insisted that since she might lose the baby I should keep my job. I have been considering working at Hollis College. I have an interview there next Tuesday. I know that her age still poses a problem because even if I'm no longer her teacher, she's still underage."

Ella sighed, "I think the Hollis idea is good. If Byron can ever manage to put his big boy pants on, he could help you get a job there. That is one place where he has a lot of pull. The age is a problem, but I've been talking to one of my friend's who's a lawyer, and she says that we can sign a paper allowing you two to get married since she's underage. That would clearly make your…activities legal."

I thought for a moment before saying, "I have thought about marrying Aria as soon as the baby comes, but I want it to be special for her. I don't want her to feel like I'm marrying her just because we have a baby and that's what society expects you to do. I think if we were engaged for a while and just lived our lives we would be a lot happier, but that still poses the problem of an illegal relationship."

Ella nodded, "I don't know how the Rosewood PD would respond to something like this, but I don't think we want to play with fire here, especially when so much is at stake."

"I absolutely agree. It's just a tricky situation."

Ella smiled, "Yes it is. I'll see you later. I don't want to hold up your next class."

As Ella left I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket,

"Careful, Mr. Fitz, it would be a tragedy if your baby's father was in prison! –A"


	28. Chapter 28

**Ch. 28**

**Aria's POV**

As I pulled on my loose maxi dress and oversized sweater, I gave thanks that four months into my pregnancy, it was early January and that layering still made sense. I pulled on leather booties, applied my makeup, and left my hair down as a distraction to my growing stomach. As I sat down for breakfast, which was blueberry waffles, my father started a conversation as he scanned over this morning's newspaper,

"Good morning, Aria. Have you thought about what you're going to do with that baby once it arrives?"

"What a wonderful breakfast conversation, Dad," I said dryly. "And, no, Ezra and I haven't reached a final decision, but I think we both want to keep him/her."

"How is Ezra going to claim that child as his own and be in its life without getting himself arrested? Have you thought of the answer to that yet? Or are you waiting for Ezra to tell you what he wants?"

I stared at him in disbelief.

"Byron!" Ella interjected, "That's enough. This is not the time for that conversation."

"Then when is, Ella? When she's in labor and everyone's wondering why the high school English teacher is holding her hand?" Byron screamed.

"Aria, go to school, I'll see you there later," Ella said quietly.

I jumped at my first opportunity to get out of the house and grabbed my purse as I slammed the door behind me. I shook my head in an attempt to clear it as I got into my car. Thankfully my first class was with Ezra and since I was going to be there twenty minutes early, I would have plenty of time to tell him the breakfast drama of today. Family meals had become a time of dread, and I avoided them as often as possible. I pulled into my usual parking spot and walked briskly into the school building. I got my books for the morning and walked into Ezra's classroom. I knocked before walking in.

"Hey, beautiful," Ezra said as I walked through the door and closed it behind me.

"Hey," I said with a small smile.

"How are you two today?" He said as his eyes moved down towards my camouflaged stomach.

"I'm a little stressed out, the baby is okay."

"Why are you stressed out?" Ezra said as he took my hand and pulled me closer to his desk.

"Because my father is being worse than usual lately. Every family meal he interrogates me about what our plans for the baby are, and nothing I ever tell him is what he wants to hear."

"What do you say?"

"That we haven't made any final decisions, but we both are seriously leaning towards keeping the baby."

Ezra smiled, "That's exactly what you should say, it's the truth. Your father will either come around, or he'll miss out on a beautiful experience and the life of his grandchild. He will have to make that decision for himself, as will my mother and Wes."

I nodded, "Wes will come around, you just wait and see, Ezra. Byron may never, but at least my mom has."

Ezra moved towards the door and locked it as he took my hand and lead me to a back corner of the classroom.

I gave him a confused glance, "Are you trying to suggest something, Mr. Fitz?"

He laughed, "No! No! It's just now nobody can watch us, we have privacy."

I looked at him suspiciously, "And what would we need privacy for exactly?"

"Maybe something like this," he said as he kissed me passionately.

My arms wrapped around his neck as he pressed my back into the wall. Ezra's hands grabbed my face and pushed it towards his, so our kiss was deepened. His hands began to run down my body as we heard a knock on the door.

I ran to my usual seat and pulled out an essay I had been working on as Ezra straightened himself out and went to see who was at the door.

"Hanna?"

"Mr. Fitz! Sorry if I startled you. I'm assuming Aria is here, yes?"

"God, Hanna! I'm right here, but you scared the crap out of us. We thought you were a teacher, or the principal, or something."

"Why? What were you doing?" Hanna said with a naughty grin.

"No, no, no. Don't make that face!" I exclaimed with a laugh, "It makes Ezra uncomfortable!"

Hanna looked at him, waiting for him to deny it, but he just shrugged.

Hanna acted hurt, "Mr. Fitz! I'm just trying to have some fun with Aria!"

Ezra shook his head as he sat down at his desk and said, "Well, just leave me and our private life out of it!" before he continued grading his essays.

"Aw, but Aria's life is the most interesting out of all of us!"

Luckily the uncomfortable bantering between Ezra and Hanna about my sex life was interrupted by the beep of my phone.

Hanna looked at me with knowing eyes as I flipped it open and read the text,

"Tic tock, tic tock, what's that you ask? That's the sound of Ezra's time running out. If you don't spill that he's the father of your baby, I will. Best of luck, -A"


	29. Chapter 29

**Ch. 29**

**Aria's POV**

The rest of the school day went by uneventfully, but I couldn't get what "A" 's message said out of my head. Would she/he/they really do that to me? I was leaning towards yes based on everything that had happened to us, but I was still trying to hold out hope. I had told Ezra that I would come over later, but it would be hard to pretend that nothing is wrong.

"Hey," he said as I let myself in with the key he had gifted to me recently, "I actually need to tell you something, Aria."

"Oh," I said trying to hide the fear in my voice, "What?"

"I got a text the other day about me and you, it was signed 'A'."

I nodded slowly, "There are some things I haven't told you."

Ezra looked at me with anxiousness written all over his face, "What haven't you told me, Aria?"

It took me the rest of the evening to explain everything about "A" that I could think of to Ezra. He stayed quiet until the end where he just said, "That is so crazy. Aria, I can't believe you have been dealing with this all by yourself. I know you have the girls, but that's so much to take on by yourselves. Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I don't know, Ezra, because whenever we think we're close to finding out anything or getting help we just make it worse for ourselves! When Hanna was hit by that car, it was because 'A' thought Hanna knew who it/she/he/they is/were. 'A' is dangerous!"

Ezra nodded, "I realize that, Aria, but I want you to be honest with me from now on. Who knows, maybe I can find out a way to help you."

I shook my head, "I don't want to talk about 'A' anymore."

"Aria, you have to address this problem."

"Not right now. I don't," I snapped back.

Ezra sighed.

"Maybe I should just go then," I said harshly, "If 'A' is all we can talk about all night."

"Aria, don't be that way."

"Don't be what way? Annoyed and sick and tired of talking about and dealing with 'A'. Pardon me, Ezra, but I've been putting up with this for far longer than you have. I have talked about it for hours with Emily, Spencer, Hanna, and Caleb."

"Hold up. Caleb knows?"

"Of course Caleb knows! He's, like, a professional hacker!"

Ezra shook his head, "Whatever. I'm glad I'm the last to know."

"I cannot deal with you if you're going to be like that."

"**Fine.** Let's just move on then. Ok?" Ezra said as he turned away from me and went to sit on the couch.

I rolled my eyes as I sat next to him. He pulled me closer to him and pushed up my shirt,

"Excuse you?"

Ezra glared at me, "I'm annoyed with you, Aria, not the baby."

I sighed, "Yeah, okay, fine."

Ezra rubbed my stomach and talked to the baby as we watched a re-run black and white movie.

When it got to be ten thirty I stood up, "I better go now. Byron has been awful about my curfew lately. If I'm back a minute late he flips out."

"Oh, ok," Ezra said as I walked to the door.

"Aria," he called out just as I was about to close the door behind me, "Please don't leave quite yet."

He walked over to me and embraced me tightly.

"I don't like fighting with you," I murmured into his t-shirt.

"Me neither and I didn't want to go to sleep angry. I love you, Aria," He said with a kiss.

"I love you, Ezra," I said as I kissed him back.


	30. Chapter 30

**Ch. 30**

**Aria's POV**

I woke up to a pain in my side. I checked the clock by my bed. The bright numbers clearly flashed 2:30 AM. I stumbled out of bed and into the bathroom. I fumbled with the light switch and grimaced as the bright lights hit my sleepy eyes. I felt something tickly on the inside of my thigh and looked down to see dark red oozing down my pale legs. I gasped as I noticed my entire shorts were becoming overtaken by the dark crimson coloring. I choked back tears as I groped my way back into my dark bedroom. I grabbed my phone and dashed back to the bathroom. I called Ezra's number as I began crying uncontrollably. I could taste the salt of my tears when I opened my mouth to gasp for breath.

"Hello?" I heard a sleepy voice call out.

"Ezra," was all I could manage to whisper as my voice was silenced by the flood of tears and need for more breath.

"Aria? What's wrong?" Ezra asked, now appearing to be wide awake.

"I-I-I," I had to stop and catch my breath as my body convulsed with the force of my tears, "I'm b-ble-eeding. There's so much blood. I-I," my wailing cut off the rest of my words.

"I'll be right there, Aria, ok? I love you. You hold on. I love you, Aria." Ezra said as he disconnected the phone line.

My mother opened the door to the bathroom and saw me lying in a pool of my own blood with a phone in my hand and tears pouring down my cheeks.

Her eyes watered immediately, "Oh, Aria," she whispered. "Oh, my baby."

My body shook uncontrollably. I didn't want anybody but Ezra. I closed my eyes as I heard my mom go to get my father up. I heard my mother let Ezra in, heard him come up the stairs and down the hallway, heard him gasp as he saw how much blood surrounded my crumpled body.

"Aria," he whispered in a broken voice.

He pulled my body into his. My body shook as the tears kept coming. I couldn't make the tears stop. I couldn't make the blood stop, either.

"Aria," he whispered again, "I'm going to take you to the hospital, ok?"

I moaned in pain as he picked me up,

"E-E-Ezra," I managed to get out, "I-I-I'm so sorry. I-…"

"Shhh," Ezra soothed me as my blood seeped through his clothing.

He laid me in my bed as he packed a bag of fresh clothes for me. It only took him a minute before he scooped me back into his arms. When we got to the car I noticed that Ella had put a towel down on the passenger seat of Ezra's car. I also noticed that it had begun to pour. He placed me down carefully, threw my bag into the backseat, and jumped into the driver's seat.

The only sound in the car, besides the slapping of the rain against the windshield, were my gasps for breath as the tears continued to consume my body. Everything was blurred to me. I remember Ezra running through the rain with me in his arms and my bag in his hand. I remember how good it felt to feel something besides numbness. How good the rain felt on my bloody body. How the rain washed some of the dried blood away. I remember Ezra yelling as he ran into the hospital that we needed help. I remember them thinking that he was injured, too, because of all my blood on his clothing. I remember them carting me away as Ezra shrunk to the floor in tears. I remember their faces as they saw how much blood I had lost. I remember them examining me, even though we all already knew. I remember them saying that my baby was dead. I remember the sickness and emptiness I felt when I heard those words. As much as I'd like to forget, I remember everything.


	31. Chapter 31

**Ch. 31**

**Aria's POV**

It had been a few weeks since I had been hospitalized for my miscarriage, and then a few days later for exhaustion. My friends and I were all seventeen by now, but hadn't celebrated quite yet because of everything that had recently happened. Detective Wilden had been murdered, and Hanna's mom was the main suspect. My relationship with Ezra had gotten out, but thankfully the school board believed that our relationship started before school did and ended when he became my teacher. Ezra and I had broken up because I told him I needed time to myself and didn't want to mess up his career, but that didn't stop the rumors and harassment at school.

I pulled on a beaded top and blue skirt as I headed downstairs for breakfast. The good thing about me and Ezra not being a couple anymore, and me not being pregnant anymore, was that my family had kind of returned to some version of normal. The breakfast conversations were not centered on where my life was going and what I was going to do as a teenage mother, but they were about papers, school, and normal teenage things. I grabbed my keys and told my mom and Mike that I'd meet them at school later. I had promised to meet the girls by our usual locker spot for some pre-class gossip and "A" talk.

"Hey," I said as I walked over to where Spencer, Emily, and Hanna were standing.

"Hey," Emily said sympathetically.

All my friends knew how hard my secret about Ezra getting out had been on me, and they were sad to see us break up, but they also knew that I didn't really want to talk about it.

"So, what's the latest 'A' gossip?" Spencer asked.

"Other than 'A' outing me and Ezra? Not much on my end," I said sarcastically.

"Aria," Spencer began carefully, "I know that you don't want to talk about everything, but maybe you should. You can always talk to us, especially me. Team Sparia, remember?"

I laughed at Spencer's reference to when we went to the Lostwood's Resort, "Yeah, I know that. It's just hard for me to talk about right now."

Emily nodded with a smile, "I know. I can't really talk about family services and my family right now, either."

I smiled weakly as I heard,

"Hey!

I turned around and saw my brother, Mike,

"Hi. What's up?" I said with a confused glance at my angry brother.

"How could you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Hook up with Connor last night!" Mike said with a raised voice.

I stared at Mike in disbelief. Connor had tried to kiss me last night when I helped him edit his English essay, and I had pushed him away.

"What?! Where did you hear that?"

"Where do you think? I was just in the locker room and…"

I stormed away from Mike before he could finish and blew past Ezra, who was standing in the doorway of his classroom, and barged into the boy's locker room.

"Connor," I spat, "Why are you telling people that we hooked up? In case you or any of your friends were confused, you kissed me and I pushed you away because I'm not interested. Then you left. That was all that happened."

"You can quit the innocent virgin act," Connor said with a smirk.

"What are you talking about," I asked with narrowed eyes.

"Everybody knows that you and Mr. Fitz weren't just scrabble buddies."

"Excuse me?" I said, shocked.

"How many points for the word 'slut'?" Connor said with a grin.

I whipped around with tears in my eyes to see Ezra standing there.

"Ms. Montgomery," he began softly, "You shouldn't be in here."

I stormed out of the locker room and into an empty stairway. I could hear Ezra following me, but refused to turn around.

"Aria, are you okay?" Ezra asked carefully.

I shook my head and sighed.

"Those boys are jerks. Don't let some stupid rumor get to you."

"It's not a rumor if there's some truth to it, Ezra," I said quickly.

"What happened in there? Before I got there?"

"They called me a slut for sleeping with you, but it doesn't really matter because you cannot be the one to comfort me right now. Just leave me alone," I said as I stood up and quickly walked away.

"Aria!" he called out after me, but I didn't turn around-I couldn't. There was too much at stake for both of us now, we couldn't risk being seen together.

_I know that my timeline doesn't exactly make sense to what happened in the show, but I want there to be some background details of what's going on in Aria's friend's lives. I thought 4x06 was so good! Yay for the return of Ezra! __ I couldn't help but include this in my story because I thought it was such a powerful scene. As always, let me know any thoughts or ideas you have for this story._


	32. Chapter 32

_This chapter is a little more graphic than any of the others. Just a fair warning! Let me know your thoughts._

**Ch. 32**

**Hanna's POV**

Aria had been acting more distant than ever lately. Aria hadn't really wanted to talk to us since her miscarriage, and that only got worse when everyone found out about her and Ezra. She had recently gotten a new boyfriend named, Ben, and had been spending all her time with him. None of us girls really knew anything about him. He was a freshman at Hollis College that she had met while taking an art class there. Whenever we asked to hang out with her as a group, she always said that she had already made plans with Ben. The girls, well me, Spencer, and Emily, were going to talk about it at our locker spot once we all got to school. I pulled on a skirt and printed blouse as I set off towards school. Before I walked into the building I got a text message that said,

"Hey, Hefty Han, wanna know why Aria's acting so strange? Ask her why she only wears long sleeves and pants suddenly. Best of luck! –A"

I reread it, but I still couldn't make sense of what "A" was trying to hint. Was Aria hurting herself? Was someone else hurting her? I walked faster towards Spencer and Emily, who were already waiting at our usual spot.

"Hey," I said quickly as I pulled out my cell to show them the message, "What do you think this means?"

A look came across Emily's face, "Do you think she's hurting herself? She has been pretty down on herself since the whole locker room incident and everyone finding out about her and Ezra."

I saw Ezra Fitz in the corner of my eye and walked over to him.

"Ms. Marin?" he asked uncertainly. We hadn't spoken since Aria's miscarriage.

"Hi, Mr. Fitz, has Aria spoken to you at all lately?"

He looked confused, "No. She told me to leave her alone. Why?"

"Because of this," I pulled out my phone and showed him the text.

He sighed, "Do you think she's in trouble? Or is this just another sick joke?"

I made a face, "I really don't know. She's been so weird around us lately. Whenever we want to hang out she's too busy with this new guy, Ben. None of us know him, and that worries me. You know how much we all usually hang out."

He laughed, "Yeah, I do. I don't know. Let me know if you find anything out, though. Even if she doesn't want me in her life, I still love her and care about her."

"I know," I said with a smile, "she knows that, too. We all do."

I walked back over to where Spencer and Emily were waiting.

"Well?" Spencer asked impatiently.

"Why would you do that, Hanna?" Emily asked, clearly horrified.

"Chill, Em," I said casually, "He doesn't know anything, but he wants us to let him know if we find out about anything. He said he still loves her and cares about her, regardless of whether she wants him in her life or not."

"That's sweet," Emily said absentmindedly.

"Yup," I said, "I'm going to text her now and see if she'll hang out with us tonight or flake."

"_Hey, Ar. Can you hang out with me and the girl's tonight at Spencer's?"_

My phone buzzed with a reply within a few minutes,

"_Hey, Han. Sure. I'll meet you there after school."_

A huge smile came across my face, "She's coming tonight!" I said excitedly and loudly enough so that Ezra could hear me. He gave me a nod in response.

**Aria's POV**

I hadn't seen my friends in weeks, not since I started dating Ben. I had met Ben two months ago at Hollis while taking some art classes on the weekends. Ben seemed great - at first. He was charming, handsome, and seemed genuinely interested in me. Our first few dates went great, but then he wanted to see me all the time. If I cancelled on him he would get angry, so my life began to revolve around him and his needs. I had been avoiding the girls because I didn't want them to know how bad things had gotten with Ben. I didn't love him, I didn't want to be with him anymore, but I was afraid of what he would do if I broke things off. I honestly don't think that I could love anyone right now, unless that person was Ezra.

As my last class ended I got a text message,

"_Aria, meet me tonight. Ben."_

"_Ben, I can't. I promised my friends that I'd hang out with them. Aria."_

"_Are you putting your friends ahead of me? Big mistake."_

"_Ben, I haven't seen them in weeks."_

"_Meet me in 5 at my apartment if you know what's good for you."_

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. When I opened them I looked up to see Ezra Fitz standing in front of me.

"Aria," he said slowly, "Are you alright?"

"Yes," I said in a shaky voice, "I'm fine, Mr. Fitz."

"Aria, you can always come to me with anything. Even though we aren't together anymore, I still want to help you in any way that I can."

"Okay. Thanks," I said as I quickly walked away. I couldn't talk to Ezra for too long, he knew me all too well. He would figure out what was wrong within minutes.

I drove up to Ben's apartment and walked up the stairs to his floor. Before I knocked on his door, I sent the girls a group message,

"_Hey. I'm going to be late, but I'm still coming. I swear I'm not ditching you guys. Just wait, please."_

I raised my fist to the door and Ben opened it within seconds.

He grabbed my wrist and pulled me inside,

"Why can't you hang out with me tonight, Aria?"

"I already told you. I'm hanging out with my friends."

"Well, I would think that you would want to spend your free time with me. After all, how many guys would want to date the slut that slept with her teacher for a good grade in English?" He said in a mocking tone.

"Ben, you know that is not what happened, and don't call me a slut!" I said with a louder voice than I had intended.

He laughed in my face.

"I'm leaving. We're done." I said as I turned to walk to the door.

Ben grabbed my arm and pulled me back roughly,

"You can leave when I say so."

I shook his grip off and turned back towards the door. As my hand touched the door knob, I felt his hand wrap around my arm again.

"Let me go!" I yelled.

"Don't forget how you got all those injuries!" Ben said with a cruelly as he pushed my sleeve up to expose a battered and bruised forearm.

"Oh, I haven't. That's why I'm **done**."

"You're not done until I say so, you slut."

I slapped him across the face before I could even comprehend what I was doing. I turned around and ran for the door.

Ben whipped me around and slapped me across the face, harder than I had to him. My eyes filled with tears as I felt the sting that his hand left on my face. He held me in place against the door by my neck.

"Ben, please," I pleaded as his hand gripped my throat tighter.

I felt panic wash over me as I struggled to breath, "Ben! Ben, PLEASE!"

He smiled as he let go of my neck.

"Come here, Aria," he said as he pulled me into an embrace, "don't forget who you belong to."

"I don't belong to anyone," I snarled.

Ben dragged me into the kitchen and pulled a knife out of the drawer.

I looked at him with horror in my eyes. Ben had only ever hit me; he had never cut me with a knife.

He pushed my shirt up to expose my hip. I knew better than to run for a fourth time. He pressed the tip into my hip and began to carve the three letters of his name. He was branding me like cattle. I screamed as the metal cut my flesh.

"Shut UP!" Ben screamed back at me.

When he finished I jumped to my feet and backed away from him. He stayed where he was, so I ran to the door, and didn't stop running until I got to my car. I drove off to Spencer's house, not even giving myself a minute to cry because I was afraid to be anywhere near Ben.

I ran into Spencer's house and broke down in tears.

"Aria," Hanna said as she walked towards me. She pulled me into a hug.

I looked around the room to see Hanna, Spencer, and Emily all looking at me with concern written all over their faces.

"Aria, what's going on?" Emily asked carefully.

"What do you mean?" I asked defensively.

"Ar, we got this text from 'A'," Hanna said as she showed me the message.

I gasped, "I don't know what she's talking about."

"Then why are you crying? And why is your side bleeding? And why is your neck starting to bruise? Aria, is somebody hurting you?" Spencer asked.

"I..I'm leaving," I said as I started towards the door.

"Aria! Please!" Emily called after me.

I got in the car and before I realized what I was doing, I was at Ezra's apartment.

I got out of the car on what seemed like autopilot and climbed the stairs to his floor. I knocked and wondered what in the world I was going to say to him when he answered. I heard him walk to the door.

"Aria," he said softly.

The tears started to pour from my eyes.

"Hey, hey," he said quietly, "what's wrong?"

"I didn't know where else to go," I said through my sobs.

"Okay, that's okay. Come in," He said as he pulled me in through the door.

He held me in a tight embrace as I cried. When I composed myself he led me to the couch.

"Aria, please talk to me. Tell me what's wrong."

I shook my head, "I-I don't even know where to begin. Ezra, I'm so scared."

"Of what?" he asked as he reached his hand out to grab mine.

"Of Ben," I whispered.

"Is that who did this to you?" He asked as he took in my appearance.

I nodded.

"Okay, Aria, can I see what he's done to you?" Ezra asked with compassion.

I nodded again as I took off my shirt.

He grimaced as he saw my body that was almost completely covered in bruises and cuts. His mouth fell open when he caught a glimpse of my hip. I defensively moved to cover it.

"Aria, let me see it," Ezra demanded.

I turned my body and he gasped.

"Aria," he whispered.

I turned towards him and saw tears in his eyes.

"How long has this been going on?" he asked, unable to look me in the eye.

"A couple weeks," I whispered, "I started dating him after the locker room incident."

He shook his head with downcast eyes.

"Okay, we need to get you cleaned up," he announced suddenly.

I stripped down to my underwear and bra and Ezra grimaced every time he saw my hip.

"Why don't you go take a shower and wash out…..that," Ezra said, referring to my 'carving' for lack of a better word. "Then I'll give you some anti-bacterial stuff and a large bandage. I would take you to the hospital, but I'm not sure that's what you want."

I nodded as I walked towards the bathroom. I looked back to see Ezra holding his head in his hand and muttering to himself, "That sick bastard."


	33. Chapter 33

**Ch. 33**

**Ezra's POV**

Aria walked out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around herself,

"Hey, um, I know this is weird to ask since we're not dating anymore, but can I borrow some clothes? Mine got kind of bloody."

I smiled at her, "Aria, it's not weird to me. We know each other so well, and I'm glad that you still think of me as someone you can go to. You can help yourself to anything in there," I said as I motioned to my dresser, "I don't know what you would find comfortable right now."

She nodded as she pulled out boxer shorts and a t-shirt from some concert I had gone to in college. She changed right in front of me, which shocked me at first, but then I realized how normal it was for her to shower in my apartment, change in front of me, and put on my clothing. It was something that she had done for most of our relationship, and I wanted her to feel one hundred percent comfortable in my home.

"Ok," I said as I walked over to the bed with some medical supplies I had found, "lay down here on your side," I said as I motioned to the bed.

She lay down on the bed and I pulled down the side of my boxers she was wearing to reveal the wound. I took a deep breath as I used a disinfectant wipe. Her body tensed with the sting of the alcohol.

"You ok?" I asked as I continued to clean the wound.

"Yes," she said.

I looked over to see her fingers clenching the sheets on the bed. I put some Neosporin over the entire area, and then covered it with an unusually large band aid I had found.

"Ok," I said as I helped her into a sitting position, "I don't know if there's anything else I can help you with. The rest are just bruises, right?"

"Yeah, I think so."

Her huge hazel eyes looked at mine for a minute before her body crushed into mine. I wrapped my arms around her waist, careful not to accidentally touch her hip, and kissed the top of her head.

"Ezra," she whispered, "I'm sorry."

"For what?" I murmured into her hair.

"For leaving you," she said as she pulled away and her eyes met mine again.

I stroked her flushed cheek, "I understand why you did it. You've been through more in the past couple years than anybody should have to go through in their lifetime. I get that you needed some time to yourself, but I could've helped you. I didn't have to keep teaching at Rosewood, I would give it all up for you, Aria. None of this had to happen to you," I gestured to her body.

"Ezra, I feel so safe with you. I don't ever want to go back to him; I don't want to see him again. I know that you'd never hurt me. I know that you love me, and I love you as much as I've tried to deny it."

I looked at her longingly; I didn't want to do anything she was uncomfortable with. I didn't know the details of what she'd been through with Ben, and I didn't want her to feel like I was mistreating her or taking advantage of her.

"Can I stay here tonight?" she asked softly.

I nodded as she lay back in my bed and got under the covers. I looked at the clock next to my bed; it read 6:00PM.

"Are you hungry?" I asked.

"Um, a little," she said with a grin.

"The usual?" I asked with a smile.

"The usual," she said.

I called our favorite Chinese place and got the same thing that we always did. We ate our take out in my bed as we watched a black and white movie. Luckily, since the only room in my apartment is the bathroom, we can pretty much do and see anything from my bed. Aria's phone had been buzzing all night, but she didn't seem to want to answer it.

"Who keeps calling you, Aria?" I asked curiously.

She grabbed her phone and took a look, "Let's see. Hanna three times, Spencer twice, Emily five times, my mother once…..Ben a couple times, and a text message from him."

"What's it say?" I asked furiously. I would kick this kid's ass if I ever saw him.

"_Aria, baby, I'm so sorry about today. You know that I never mean to hurt you. Please just come back over so that we can talk about this. I don't want to lose you. You know that I didn't mean any of those things that I said. I love you, Ben."_

She read it out loud to me and I scoffed,

"He doesn't love you. He would never hurt you if he loved you. Trust me. I love you, Aria, and I would never lay a finger on you to hurt you. I would never even dream of it. What you and Ben have, that isn't love."

"I know, Ezra," she said as she laid her head on my chest, "I don't need anybody but you, I know that you'll keep me safe."

I wrapped my arms around her small body.

"Ezra?" she asked.

"Yeah?"

"Do we have to go to school tomorrow?"

I laughed, "I guess not, but it kind of look suspicious. You can stay here if you want, but I think I have to go."

She suddenly looked terrified and her eyes started to fill with tears, "I don't want to be alone. I'm scared to be by myself."

"Why?" I asked as I held her tighter.

"I'm just always afraid that he'll find me. He knows that you and I used to date. He uses it against me when he wants to."

"What do you mean?"

"He calls me a slut for sleeping with my teacher. He says I did it just for the grade."

"Aria, do you want me to go kick this guys ass?"

"Ezra, he's crazy. I don't want him to hurt you. If he pulled a knife on me, I don't want to know what he'd do to you."

"Why don't we tell the police then?"

"I-I don't know. Wh-what if they don't find him guilty of anything and he just get's angrier at me?"

"Aria! Look at yourself! You are walking evidence. You have his name carved into your body. That is enough for them to lock him up."

"Yeah. I don't want to talk about it anymore, please," she pleaded.

"Ok. What do you want to do?" I looked at the clock which said 8:15PM, never had a day gone by so slowly.

"Just lie here. I like just being held by you. It makes me feel like everything is going to be alright."

"Everything is going to be alright, Aria. I promise you that. I won't let him hurt you again. I don't care what it takes."

She snuggled closer to me and I stroked her hair. She suddenly sat up and looked at me.

"What? What is it?" I asked a little frightened.

She leaned in and kissed my lips. It was as if nothing had ever changed between us. She lay on top of me as we kissed. I held her close as her lips stayed glued to mine and her tongue slid into my mouth. I suddenly heard my phone ring and she pulled away.

"Sorry," I muttered as I checked the caller ID. It was Hanna. "I have to take this. I'll be right back."

She looked at me with fear in her eyes.

"I'll be standing just in the hallway," I said as I answered the phone and walked out the door.

"Hanna?"

"Hey, Fitzy. Heard anything about Aria?"

"Yeah. She's in my bed."

"Nice!"

"No! No! Hanna! She came to me crying and is staying the night. She said she's sorry for leaving me and that I'm the only person that makes her feel safe."

"So Ben the Beater got her?"

"Hanna! That is so not okay! You cannot make up a nickname that pokes fun at the fact that he abuses your best friend!"

"You're right. Sorry, but he's been hurting her?"

"Oh my God, yes. More than I ever could have imagined. He carved his name into her hip."

"What the fuck?! Who the fuck does that?!" I heard a man's voice, "A sick, sick, bastard!"

"Caleb, shhh. Sorry, that was Caleb."

I laughed, "I know. I have to go, though. She's terrified to be alone. We probably won't be making an appearance at school tomorrow."

"Fair enough."

"Bye, Hanna," I said as I hung up.

I walked back into the apartment to see Aria curled up in a ball and waiting for me to come back.

"Hey," I said softly as I sat on the bed next to her.

She hugged me tightly. It was only 9:30, but she looked exhausted.

"Do you want to go to bed?" I asked.

She nodded her head before saying, "You'll sleep with me, right?"

I looked at her for a minute before she laughed and said, "You know what I mean."

I smiled at the sound of her laughter, a sound I hadn't heard in a long time, "Yes, I will sleep with you."

I walked over to make sure that the door was locked, turned off the lights, and crawled in bed with Aria. She immediately pressed her body into mine, and I wrapped my arms around her protectively. I made myself vow then and there that I would never let anyone hurt her like that again.

**Aria's POV**

I woke up to the sunlight streaming through the windows. My body was tangled with Ezra's. My legs were weaved through his, and his arms were trapping me from moving. I wriggled out of his arms and sat on top of him. I kissed his lips until he started kissing me back. He rubbed his eyes and opened them.

"Good morning," I said softly.

"That it is," he said as he kissed me again.

He rolled over to look at the clock; it was only 6:00AM. He picked up his cell and called the school,

"Hi, it's Ezra Fitz, I've got a stomach bug."

He listened to someone on the other end,

"Yeah, I will. Thanks."

I leaned down and kissed him for a few minutes. It felt so right to be with him again. I wished with every fiber of my being that I had never left him. Then I wouldn't be in the situation that I'm in now.

He flipped me on the bed and pulled down my boxers.

"Wow!" I stated with a laugh, "I guess it really is a good morning!"

He rolled his eyes as he checked my bandage,

"It actually looks a lot better already."

"Really?" I asked excitedly.

"Yeah," he said as he reached to get his iPhone off the nightstand.

"What are you doing?"

"Taking a picture," he said as he snapped a couple shots on his phone.

"Why?" I asked slightly annoyed.

"So that you can show the cops when you're ready," he said as he took various pictures of my neck and other bruised body parts, which was basically my whole body.

"Ok! Enough with the pictures!" I said as I put his phone back on the nightstand, "Can't we just enjoy our day together?"

"Sure! What do you want to do?"

"Hm..I'm going to take a shower first, and then maybe we could get some things from my house if you would let me stay here longer…"

"Okay. I can take some 'personal time' off if you need me to. I have a lot of vacation time that I've never used. We could go somewhere."

I smiled at him, "That's nice of you. Maybe we'll do that."

I got out of bed and walked towards the shower,

"Are you coming with me?" I asked with a grin.

He raised his eyebrows, "Really?"

I nodded my head as I started the water and began to strip his clothing off. He jumped out of bed and ran into the bathroom to join me.

I stood under the hot stream of water with my eyes closed.

"I could stay in here forever," I said in a voice that made Ezra chuckle.

I suddenly looked at him with a mischievous grin, "Do you remember the last time we took a shower together?"

He laughed, "Unfortunately, yes. Wes walked in."

"I think I did something like this," I said as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"And I did something like this," he said as he crushed his lips into mine.

Our shower took over an hour, but we were both feeling pretty good by the end of it. Ezra put a fresh bandage on my hip, and we went to get clothing from my house.

"Mom," I said as I walked through the door with Ezra in tow.

"Aria," Ella said, "And Ezra? Are you two back together now?"

I shrugged, "I don't know. Maybe."

"What about Ben?"

Ezra tensed and my heart started beating faster, "No," was all I said before I grabbed Ezra's hand and pulled him up the stairs behind me.

I packed a bag full of clothing and make up before returning to the downstairs.

"So, why aren't you in school?" Ella asked. She looked at us for a second before saying, "Wait. Why aren't **both** of you in school?"

"Stomach bug," I said, "What about you?"

"Same," Ella shrugged, "Must be going around."

I turned to Ezra, "Can you put this in the car? I'll be there in a minute."

He nodded and said goodbye to my mom. I waited until the front door closed before saying,

"Mom, are you staying home because you found out about dad?"

She nodded slowly, "Are you staying home because you just dumped Ben for Ezra?"

I nodded.

"I have a cheating husband."

I made a face, "I have an abusive boyfriend."

Her face contorted, "Ezra?!"

I laughed, "No! Ben. Ezra? No."

She smiled, "Yeah. I couldn't really picture that one happening. He's very good to you, Aria."

I smiled, "Yeah he is. I love him, mom. I really do."

"I know, honey. What about Ben, though?" She asked concerned.

"He..It's hard to explain. He hurt me a lot. Physically."

Ella noticed my layered clothing, which still made some sense since it was late February and still pretty cold.

"Aria, should I be worried? Are you okay? I know that I raised you to be independent, but?"

"No. I'm fine. I wasn't, but I'm okay now. Ezra is..well, he is taking care of me. Even though I left him, he's still there for me now when I need him. He said he still loves me."

"Did you tell him that you love him?"

"Yeah. He knows I do. He makes me feel safe."

"I'm glad, honey. Even though I was against it at first, I can see how much he loves you. He would do anything for you, that's a rare type of love."


	34. Chapter 34

**Ch. 34**

**Aria's POV**

I walked to the car to where Ezra was waiting, my Ezra. I got into the passenger seat and said,

"Ezra, I need you to drive me somewhere."

"Ok. Where?"

"The police station."

Ezra looked at me with love in his eyes, "Aria, I'm proud of you."

I kissed him softly, "Say that to me after I'm done."

The drive went by so quickly. When we go there Ezra sent all the pictures to me and I saved them on my phone. I deleted all messages from him, just in case they wanted to keep my phone, and sat there for a minute just staring at the station.

"Aria," he said softly, "you can do this. You are stronger than him."

I nodded, "I wish you could come with me, but I don't want to be turning you in, too."

He smiled, "In a year we can do whatever we want. You'll be eighteen. Until then, we'll be careful, but I love you."

He kissed me deeply and said, "I'll be waiting right here for you. Don't be scared."

I smiled and stroked his cheek before getting out of the car. I walked into the police station and said that I needed to talk to someone about being abused.

Mrs. Fields noticed that I was here and walked over to me,

"Aria? Why are you here?"

"Mrs. Fields! I am just here to file a complaint and hopefully to at least get a restraining order."

"Against who?"

"My ex-boyfriend."

"Oh, Aria. I'll see to it that you're taken care of. I'll get you a nice police officer who takes his job seriously."

I smiled, "Thank you, Mrs. Fields."

I was brought into a room and the police officers asked me questions, took pictures of my wounds, and took the pictures that were on my phone. They said that they would get back to me within a few days with the result. The officer seemed certain that Ben could end up in jail.

I walked back outside and hopped into Ezra's car.

"How'd it go?" he asked carefully.

"Good, good. They'll get back to me within a few days. The cop seemed pretty confident that Ben would go to jail."

"That's great!" Ezra exclaimed as he hugged me.

"Yeah," I looked at him with my head tilted, "Did you mean what you said when you told me that you and I could go on vacation together? Get away from Rosewood for a while."

"Of course I did, Aria. I would love to be somewhere with you where we could hold hands in public, and go out to dinner. Go somewhere where you felt safe. Where you weren't always looking over your shoulder and afraid of the dark."

"I feel safe when I'm with you," I said as I rubbed the back of my hand along his jaw.

We drove back to his apartment, and thankfully it was Friday, so we could be together for the entire weekend. As we walked through the door, I turned to Ezra and said,

"Do you know what I wish you had?"

"What?"

"A bathtub!"

He laughed, "Yeah, that would be nice."

I walked over to the bed and flopped down on it.

"Do you want anything, Aria?" I heard Ezra call out to me from the kitchen.

"No, just you," I said with a grin.

He walked over and lay next to me on the bed. I sat up and straddled him on the bed. He put his hands on my thighs as I leaned down to kiss his lips. I kissed him hungrily until he broke away and said,

"Aria, I'm not sure this is what you need right now."

"I said I wanted _you_," I said as I kissed him again. I bit his bottom lip as he kissed me deeper and our tongues met. I pulled his t-shirt over my head, but when he saw my bruises he stopped.

"Ok. I guess I'll leave my shirt on," I said as I put my arms back through the holes.

"No, Aria, I'm sorry. I just can't get used to you…looking like that, and thankfully I won't have to. You'll be better soon."

"Yeah, I'll be better soon," I said with a small smile.

The truth was that I wasn't feeling better. I still had nightmares, I still lived in fear, I still had someone's name carved into my hip, I still got texts from "A", I was still dating my teacher, and everyone at school still thought I was a slut. Nothing about that could allow me to get better. Nothing about that sounded even remotely ok.

"I, uh, I just want to be alone for a little," I said as I got up from the bed.

"What do you mean? I thought you didn't want to be alone?"

"I'm just going to take a shower."

"We just took one, Aria."

"Am I not allowed to take another one…?" I asked with an annoyed expression on my face.

Ezra threw up his hands and walked to the couch.

I closed the bathroom door and locked it behind me. I felt anxious and dizzy. I stripped down to my underwear and stared at my broken body. How had I let it get this bad? This was my fault, after all. I could've stayed with Ezra; I could've said no to a date with Ben, I could've said no to hooking up with Ezra in the bathroom of a bar. I could've prevented everything bad that is happening to me. I brought it all upon myself, the girls and I all had. I turned the shower on and let the room fill up with steam. I grabbed a razor from the drawer under the sink and stared at it. I brought it to my hip and pressed it in. I made two red lines before washing the razor off, putting it back where I found it, and jumping in the shower. I cried as the water hit my two cuts, and Ezra knocked on the door.

"Aria? Are you okay?"

I stifled another cry before saying, "I'm fine."

I heard his footsteps fade away as I quickly washed my body and shampooed my hair. I grabbed another large band aid and placed it over my other hip. I walked out with my towel wrapped around me, grabbed my clothes, and went to change in the bathroom. I knew that Ezra would think it's weird that I wasn't changing in front of him, but I didn't want to risk him seeing what I'd done. I'd never done anything like that before. I'd never purposely harmed myself before, but it was so easy. One flick of a razor and it was done. I walked out and grabbed my car keys. Ezra gave me a confused glance so I said,

"I'm going to meet the girl's."

"Alright, do you want me to have dinner ready for you?"

"Um, no. Thanks, though," I said as I walked out the door.

**Hanna's POV**

I walked downstairs and opened my door,

"Aria!" I exclaimed brightly, "I'm so glad to see you!"

I pulled her little body into a tight hug and lead her up to my room.

"So, how is everything? I haven't talked to you in a while."

"Hanna," she whispered slowly, "I have to ask you something. It's kind of personal."

"Okay," I said, "You can ask me anything, Aria. You can tell me anything. You're my best friend."

"Do you ever make yourself throw up still? I know that you used to be bulimic."

"Uh, not really, no. I know that it was a dark time in my life, and Caleb really helps me stick to being normal and healthy. Can I ask why you want to know?"

"Just wondering, Han, thanks. So, earlier Ezra and I were going to have sex."

I smiled, "And? Have you since you've been staying there?"

"No. We've been kissing a lot and have taken showers together, but we haven't had sex since before my miscarriage."

"Oh. Well what happened earlier?" I asked curiously. I knew she loved Ezra and Ezra loved her, so what could be the problem?

"I took of my shirt, and.." she trailed off.

"And what? He doesn't like boobs?"

Aria laughed, "No. He doesn't like my bruises."

"Your bruises?" I pretended not to know what she was talking about, but I also wanted to hear it from her.

"Ben was abusive to me," she said with a sigh.

"Oh, Aria," I said sympathetically, "This might be weird, but can I see them?"

"Yeah.." she said as she took of her shirt.

I gasped at the sight of her body, "Oh my God, Aria. What are those two bandages?"

"Just a little knife problem," she said quietly.

I was confused. When I talked to Ezra on the phone he mentioned one carving with the knife, but two?

"Can I see them?" I said softly.

"Um," she said awkwardly.

I knew I was being weird, but I had to know what was under the second bandage.

"Sorry, Han, but I'm not comfortable with that yet. I actually have to go."

"Bye," I said, but she had already left the room.

Well, that was strange, I thought to myself. Why she was so jumpy when I asked about her bandages, and why was she asking about my bulimia? I pulled out my phone to text Ezra, but thought better of it. It's better if I ask her directly than talk about her behind her back.

**Ezra's POV**

"Hey, Ar," I said when I heard her come through the door.

"Hi," she called out softly.

"It's probably time to change your bandage," I said as I grabbed the disinfectant and a new band aid.

She was waiting for me with her leggings pulled down on one side. I disinfected her wound and put a new bandage on it. Why was she being so weird ever since she took off her shirt earlier?

"Aria, are you alright? You can talk to me about anything, you know."

"I'm fine, Ezra," she said as she lay back on the bed.

"I'm sorry about earlier. Do you want to pick up where we left off?"

She smiled as I kissed her, but when my hands moved to lift up her shirt she stopped me.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I just want to leave my shirt on, and can we turn off the lights?"

I looked at her, "Um, okay, but you know that you have nothing to be ashamed of. I've seen you naked a lot of times, bruises and all."

She smiled weakly, "I just want the lights off, please."

"Ok," I said as I went to switch them off. This was awfully strange to me. Earlier she wouldn't change in front of me, even though she always does, and now she wants to have sex with the lights off. What was up with her?

**Aria's POV**

I woke up before Ezra did, so I walked into the bathroom and made more lines on my right hip with the razor. I covered it up with another bandage and snuck back into bed. I fell asleep as soon as I was between the sheets.

**Ezra's POV**

I woke up and Aria was still in bed next to me. The clock on the nightstand said it was 7:30AM on a Saturday morning. Aria had rolled onto her stomach, and I could see that her right hip was covered in bandages, but wasn't it her left hip that had the wound? I shook my head as I saw her wake up.

"Good morning," she said as she kissed my lips.

"Good morning," I said with a fake smile as I wondered what could have happened to her other hip that she wouldn't tell me about. I heard her cry yesterday in the shower, but what could've happened in there?

"I'm showering and going to see Hanna for a bit," Aria announced as she got up.

"That's good. I'm glad you're seeing your friends again," I said softly.

She smiled as she closed the bathroom door.

**Aria's POV**

I made more lines on the right side of my hip. I knew that Ezra was going to start to wonder, but I just couldn't stop. It felt so good to be in control of something in my life. I quickly showered and headed to Hanna's. I fully intended to tell her what was going on, if anyone, she would be the one to understand. I knocked on her door and she answered, still wearing her pajamas.

"Awful early, Aria," she said with a smile.

I glanced down at my phone, it read 9:00.

"Sorry," I said with a smile, "I wanted to talk to you about something. I meant to do it yesterday, but I just couldn't."

"Okay," Hanna said warmly, "Come up to my room."

"The reason I asked you about your bulimia is because…"

Hanna cut me off, "Aria, you're not bulimic, are you?"

"No," I said, "I-I've been…I've been c-cutting myself."

"What? Why? Does Ezra know?"

"Because it's the only thing in my life that I can control, and no he doesn't know. I made him have sex with me with the lights off last night so he wouldn't find out."

"Aria, that's crazy. He loves you! He's going to want to help you, and he knows you well enough to know when something's wrong!"

My phone buzzed and I looked down at it quickly,

"_Careful, Aria, the first cut isn't always the deepest, even if it was from Ben the Beater. Tell Ezra, or I will, Kisses – A"_


	35. Chapter 35

**Ch. 35**

**Aria's POV**

I handed my phone to Hanna, she quickly read it, and said,

"Aria, I hate to say it, but 'A' is right. Just tell Ezra, please. He loves you so much. I know he will help you," Hanna pleaded as she reached out to grab my hand.

"Han, I've already put him through so much. I can't."

"Think of how much more he'll go through if you end up seriously injuring yourself..or worse! Aria, please," Hanna looked at me with glassy eyes, "I know what it's like; to feel like you're in control from hurting yourself. I know that feeling, but this isn't going to help you. This isn't a solution. You girls and Caleb have helped me see that. I want to help you, and so will Ezra."

I shook my head as tears fell from my eyes, "God, Han, why does everything have to be so hard?"

She pulled me into a hug, "I don't know, Aria," she said as she stroked my hair, "but everything is going to be okay. You just need to tell Ezra before 'A' does. He needs to hear it from you."

"I have to go," I said as I pulled away from her.

"Okay," she said softly, "text or call me if you need anything."

"Bye, Han," I said as I got up and walked out of the house.

I didn't want to tell Ezra, not yet. I knew that I had to sooner or later, but I just didn't want to burden him with any more of my problems right now. He was already taking time off from work and promising to go on vacations with me, he was trying to fix me, but he just didn't know how broken I really was.

I opened the door to Ezra's apartment with the key he had made for me,

"You're back," he said brightly as he walked over to kiss me.

"Yeah," I said softly.

"Aria," he said as he stood with his hands on my waist, "Is there something wrong? Please tell me if there is. This is new territory for me; I don't know what to do to help you. I just need you to tell me what you need from me."

I hugged him tightly, "I just need you to keep being you. I need you to love me no matter what."

He pulled away from our hug and held my face in his hands,

"Aria, there's nothing you could do that would make me stop loving you," he said as he pressed his lips to mine lightly.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him in for another kiss. His hands snaked around my waist and pulled my body even closer to his. My fingers tangled in his short chocolate hued hair, and his tongue traced my bottom lip. He picked me up and my legs clung tightly around his waist. His hands held my bare thighs that were exposed from my short dress. He pressed my back against the wall as I pulled him as close as our bodies would allow.

"I love you," he whispered in my ear before kissing my neck.

He carried me to the bed and I hastily pulled off his shirt. He started to lift my dress over my head when I remembered my bandages on my right hip. I panicked. If I stopped him again, he would know for sure that something was wrong. He looked at my face and saw the terrified expression I had on my face. His hands froze,

"What? What's wrong? Do you not want to do this?" he asked clearly confused.

"I…" I couldn't think of how to explain this, "Um, I, uh, I need to tell you something?" I said awkwardly.

"Uh, okay?" He said as he moved away from me and took his hands off of my dress and hips.

"I…I just don't know how to say it," I said as my brows furrowed.

"What do you mean? It is bad?" Ezra asked with fear in his eyes.

"Yeah..I guess you could say that," I said with tears brimming in my eyes.

"Aria, just tell me. I know something's been off with you. Please just tell me whatever it is. If this," he motioned to us, "is too much for you right now.."

I cut him off, "No, no. It's not that. It doesn't really have anything to do with you."

He looked even more confused, "Then what, Aria? You're scaring me."

"I…," the tears I had been holding back started to fall, "I've been," I bit my lower lip hard drawing blood, "I've been," I couldn't get the words out. I saw the way his blue eyes were staring at me. He was terrified at what I would say. I closed my eyes and looked away from him.

"Aria," he said quietly as he touched my face with his hand, "Is this about the bandage on your right hip?"

I stared at him as I saw him cringe, hoping that he was wrong.

"Yes," I whispered so softly that I could barely hear myself.

He closed his eyes and held his head in his hands.

"Ezra," I cried out, "please say something!"

He looked up at me with his penetrating blue eyes, "I don't know what to say, Aria," he whispered, "I thought you were getting better. I thought we were getting past this. Why wouldn't you talk to me instead of doing this?" he pointed to my hip as his voice got louder.

"Ezra," I pleaded, "please don't yell at me!"

He shook his head, "I'm sorry, Aria, but I just can't…" he got up and walked across the room.

"What do you mean 'you can't'?" I said louder than I meant to, "Ezra, are you breaking up with me?"

"I just need to get some air," he said as he grabbed a shirt and walked out of the apartment.

**Ezra's POV**

I practically ran out of the apartment and down the stairs. I needed to get out. Now. I burst out onto the street and started walking. I didn't really know where I was going, but I needed to just breathe for a minute. Why would she do that? I thought everything had been going fine. Why wouldn't she talk to me instead of cutting herself open like that creep did to her? Didn't she know any other way to cope? I shook my head as I walked faster. I thought our relationship was deeper than this. I thought that she knew she could come to me about this, _before_ it got this bad_. _I thought that we had been making progress. We'd been through so much together already; didn't she know she could trust me by now? But then again, I did just walk out on her after she was very clearly uncomfortable sharing something with me. I just couldn't even think straight right now.

"Ezra," I heard a familiar voice call out from across the street.

I looked up to see a fashionable blonde, "Hanna," I said dryly.

"So, I'm guessing she told you?"

"_You knew?"_ I practically screamed.

"She came to me earlier today, and I told her to tell you. I told her that you would be understanding, and that you would want to help her. Was I wrong to assume that? Are you dumping your depressed girlfriend who was abused and is now a cutter? Did you forget what started this whole downward spiral? The loss of **your** baby. She has never been the same since that!" she spat at me, "**YOU** need to realize that and take some responsibility. You cannot expect her to be shiny and new again!" She yelled as Caleb got out of the car and grabbed her arm.

"Han, Han, come on," Caleb said as he guided her into the passenger's seat.

**Aria's POV**

Had Ezra just left me? I started hyperventilating. What was I going to do? He was all I had left. I sat in the corner of his apartment and started to cry uncontrollably. This was entirely my fault. Once again I had managed to screw things up and let it all go to hell. I heard the door open and Ezra said softly,

"Aria, are you still here?"

**Ezra's POV**

I saw her sitting in the corner with tears streaming down her face. She looked so small and fragile.

"Aria, I'm sorry," I said, "I don't know what I was thinking. I was never going to break up with you; I just wanted to get some air. I'm sorry. I was wrong to leave you."

She looked up at me with her enormous glassy hazel eyes,

"Ezra," she said as she sobbed, "You're all I have left."

I pulled her tiny frame into a tight embrace, "What do you mean?" I asked softly.

"I don't have the baby anymore, I don't have anyone's respect, I don't even respect myself, and you're all I have left right now. I can't lose you."

"You're never going to lose me," I said as I brushed her tears away with my thumb, "I will love you until the day I die, and probably even after that," I said as she smiled weakly, "You're my soul mate, Aria, you're it."

I saw her broken face light up, "Really?" she asked eagerly.

I laughed, "Of course! I would do absolutely anything for you."

I kissed her lips and could taste the salt from her tears.

"Can I see?" I asked as I motioned towards her hip.

She bit her lip and nodded slowly as she pulled her dress up.

I gently took the bandage off to see at least a dozen cuts lining her hip and overlapping each other.

"Aria," I whispered, "promise me that you'll stop. I need your word."

She nodded quickly, "Ezra, I promise. I swear."

I looked at her face; I wanted to believe her so badly, "Aria," I said as gently as I could, "I think you should start seeing Dr. Sullivan again."

She looked at me with mixed emotions displayed on her porcelain face, "But why, Ezra? I'm fine."

"Aria, nobody that's been through what you've been through could possibly be fine. You had a miscarriage, you were abused by your ex-boyfriend, you started cutting, and you've been blackmailed for a long time by an anonymous source. Aria, you need someone besides me to talk to. I don't know what to say, or how to help you."

She looked at me desperately, "Just take me away somewhere. That will help me. I need to get out of here."

I looked at her, unsure of what to say, "Aria, I can't. I just can't. I cannot take you anywhere until I know that you're okay."

She looked at me with wild eyes, "Ezra," she cried, "please!"

I couldn't stand the way she looked right now, "Aria, I'll have to think about it. I don't know."

I walked over to the kitchen and put my head in my hands. How had I let things get so out of control?


	36. Chapter 36

**Ch. 36**

**Aria's POV**

I nervously stood up and moved towards where Ezra was standing in the kitchen.

"Ezra," I called out quietly.

"What?" he asked without turning around.

"Do you want me to leave?"

I didn't know what to do; Ezra had never acted like this around me before.

"No. Of course not," he mumbled.

"Ezra, please just look at me," I pleaded with tears in my eyes.

He turned around to face me with glassy eyes. I slowly walked towards him, unsure of whether he would let me touch him or not. I reached out my hand and he immediately took it. He pulled me into a hug and I rested my face against his chest, breathing in his scent.

"Ezra," I whispered into his shirt, "I'm so sorry. I'm sorry for everything I've put you through."

"Why are you sorry? This whole downward spiral started after your miscarriage. I shouldn't have given you so much space. I should've been there for you."

We were interrupted by a knock on his door. Ezra pulled away from me to see who it was,

"Mr. Montgomery!" Ezra exclaimed.

"Hello, Ezra. I know that Aria is here, but I actually wanted to talk to you about a job offer."

"Well, come in, Mr. Montgomery," Ezra said, clearly intrigued.

"You can call me Byron," my dad said as he walked inside and took a seat on the couch.

"Hey, dad," I said awkwardly from the kitchen.

"Hi, Aria," he said calmly, "Ezra, Hollis has given me the okay to offer you a teaching job starting in the spring semester."

"Wow," was all Ezra managed to say.

Byron smiled, "I know how much you mean to Aria, and Ella and I have decided that my recommendation to the dean would mean a lot to you both. I hope you accept the offer, Ezra," he said as he stood up.

"Of course I will!" Ezra exclaimed, "It's an amazing opportunity, and it puts me years ahead of where I ever imagined I'd be."

"I'm glad to hear that. Stop by Hollis tomorrow and we'll discuss the details with the dean," Byron said as he shook Ezra's hand and left the apartment.

I turned to Ezra, "Well, how about that?" I said with a laugh.

Ezra had a giant smile on, "Aria, do you know what this means?"

"We can be together in public once you take the job?" I said with a grin.

"Yes!" he exclaimed as he picked me up and spun me around.

"Who knew sleeping with your student would further your teaching career?" I said with a wink as he kissed me.

He rolled his eyes, "I'm calling Rosewood High to let them know I'm going in a different direction."

I smiled, "Ok. I'm going to take a shower."

He turned to me with a serious face, "Leave the door open, Aria."

"Ok," I said as I walked towards the bathroom.

I turned on the water and stripped down as Ezra walked into the bathroom. I gave him a confused glance and he raised his eyebrows as he took the razor blades out of the bathroom drawer, his razor from the sink, and mine from the shower.

"Okay," I said, slightly annoyed that he didn't trust me, "and what if I have to shave?"

"No. You can shave in front of me, wax, or be hairy," Ezra said as he walked away.

"Are you serious?" I said as I stormed after him.

"Yes, but I'm not going to take _you_ seriously right now," Ezra said as he motioned to my naked body with a smirk.

I could feel the heat rise to my face; I had forgotten that I was storming after him naked as the day I was born.

"Whatever, Ezra Fitzgerald!" I exclaimed as I stomped away.

"Keep the door open, Aria Montgomery!" Ezra mocked after me.

"Yeah, I'm going to cut myself with the tooth brush!" I said angrily.

I jumped into the hot stream of water. He didn't trust me to be alone in the bathroom by myself? I hadn't really given him a choice, though. I shook my head as I tried to clear my thoughts. He was just trying to help me. I wasn't leaving him with many options. I got out of the shower and realized that I had no towel. I wrung my hair out and walked out of the bathroom.

"Uh," I heard a man say.

My eyes bulged out of my head and my mouth fell open. Ezra had a friend over and I just waltzed out naked into his living room?

"Aria, this is Hardy, my friend from college," Ezra said as he ran to get me a towel from the closet.

"Uhm, awesome, thanks for the warning!" I yelled as I snatched the towel and ran into the bathroom.

"Now am I allowed to close the door?" I called to Ezra.

"No!" he yelled back as he threw clothes at me.

I remembered that I needed Ezra in order to change my bandages.

"Um, Ezra?" I called out into the living room.

"Yeah?"

"I need your help…"

"Ohh right," he said as he grabbed the bag where kept all my supplies and walked into the bathroom.

"I could not be more mortified right now," I said as he put my bandages on, "and he definitely saw all the cuts on my hips!"

"He didn't! And I'm sorry! I completely forgot!" he said.

"So now you forgot that I was here? You forgot that I'm living here, too? You forgot about me…"

He kissed my lips and cut me off, "I didn't forget about you, Aria. I forgot there weren't towels in the bathroom."

"Fine. Just hurry up," I huffed as he put another bandage on my right hip.

"Done! I'm done!" Ezra said as he threw his hands up and grinned at me.

I glared at him and he laughed.

"Ezra Fitz! This is not funny!" I yelled after him as he walked out of the bathroom.

I walked over to where Ezra and Hardy were sitting, now fully clothed.

"Nice to meet you, Aria," Hardy said with a smirk.

"You, too," I said dryly as a deep blush hit my cheeks, "I don't usually get naked the first time I meet someone."

Hardy laughed and Ezra grabbed my hand and pulled me onto his lap,

"I'm still mad at you," I said with a completely serious face.

Ezra smiled and kissed me anyway.


	37. Chapter 37

**Ch. 38**

**Aria's POV**

"Almost ready?" I heard Ezra call out to me from the doorway.

"Yep," I said, dragging my suitcase behind me, "I just need help with this last bag."

He walked to where I was struggling with my suitcase and threw me over his shoulder as he picked up my bag with his other hand.

I giggled, "Ezra!"

"Come on, love birds. We haven't got all day!" Hanna remarked as she walked in on us fooling around.

"Ease up, Han," Caleb said as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Ok! Put me down, Ezra. Hanna's right, we have to get going, we're going to miss our flight!"

Ezra ushered Hanna and Caleb out of the apartment, closed the door behind him and locked it, all while carrying my luggage and me over his shoulder.

Ezra carefully placed me in the backseat of Caleb's car before putting the last of my bags into the trunk. Caleb got into the driver's seat, Hanna got into the passenger's seat beside him, and Ezra slid into the back next to me. Ezra's hand slid onto the inside of my thigh as he pulled me closer to him. I saw Hanna roll her eyes from the front of the car.

"Why are you so grumpy, Han?" I asked with a laugh.

"I just want to get to Hawaii already!" she practically yelled. "I also hate flying. It scares me."

"Hanna, you've been on planes before," I said slowly.

"Yes, but I hate it more and more every time!" she exclaimed dramatically.

Hanna, Caleb, Ezra, and I were going to Hawaii over our two week long spring break. Ezra had taught his last day at Rosewood High a week earlier, and was set to begin his job at Hollis College when we returned from our vacation. It was originally just going to be me and Ezra to celebrate the new step in our relationship and his new job, but I couldn't leave Hanna alone in Rosewood. Spencer had gotten an internship in Philadelphia for the two weeks of break, big surprise there, and Emily had gone to visit her dad in Texas with Paige and her mother. Ezra and I had finally started to be public about our relationship, even though most people knew that we had previously been dating. I was still seventeen, but he was no longer my teacher.

"Ok," Ezra said as we pulled into the airport, "we have an hour and a half until our flight. Let's go check our luggage and get to our terminal."

I smiled, Ezra the planner. We started to unload our luggage, and surprisingly enough, Hanna had a ton. I had a suitcase to check, a carry on, and a purse. Ezra had a suitcase, and so did Caleb. Hanna had two large suitcases, a large carry on duffel bag, and an enormous purse. I shook my head as I imagined her trying to check and smuggle her large bags onto the flight. Ezra and I had seats next to each other, and Hanna and Caleb were in the aisle across from us. We got through customs without much trouble, other than Caleb having to be patted down, and went to our terminal to sit.

"I cannot believe they charged me for having overweight bags and extra luggage!" Hanna whined.

"What did you expect, babe?" Caleb asked with a chuckle.

I leaned my head on Ezra's shoulder as they bantered back and forth. I felt his fingers intertwine with mine as I looked into his eyes and said,

"Thank you."

"For what, Aria?" he said with a smile.

"For letting them," I motioned towards the bickering couple, "come with us, and for taking me on vacation at all. It means a lot for me to get away from Rosewood, Hanna, too."

"I know," he said as he pressed his warm lips to mine, "You deserved a get away after everything. Especially after how good you've been about stopping."

I bit my lip at the reference to my cutting. I hadn't done it since Ezra had found out, and he'd made sure that there was no possible way I could. I had to take up waxing to gear up for this trip; I knew that Ezra wouldn't let me bring a razor in my suitcase.

"I was only able to because of you," I said with a smile.

He stroked my cheek with his thumb, "I love you, Aria."

I stared into his blue eyes, "I love you, too, Ezra."

"Flight 214 is now boarding," the flight attendant called over the loud speaker.

I grabbed my carry on and purse without letting go of Ezra's hand. Apparently Hanna and Caleb had made up because he was passing one of her bags off as his and holding her hand.

Ezra and I settled into our seats. I had the window seat, and he had the middle one. I wondered who would awkwardly be sitting in the aisle seat next to us, but I didn't really care. I was safely wedged between the wall of the plane and my Ezra. I rested my head on his bicep as he rubbed his thumb over mine.

"You two make quite the cute couple, if I may say so," an older woman said as she sat into the seat next to Ezra.

"Thank you," I said with a warm smile.

"How long have you two been together?"

"Almost a year," Ezra said with a grin, "we met at the end of August."

I smiled to think we'd actually been together that long. It was now early March, but I wondered how we'd celebrate being together a year when the time came. I couldn't think of anything more perfect than what we were doing right now.

"What's the occasion for the trip?" the woman asked.

"Just my treat for her," Ezra said as he held my hand tighter.

"That's sweet," the woman said with a smile, "I'll leave you two alone now. I'm sure you don't want some old woman intruding. I should be asleep soon anyway."

I woke up with my head on Ezra's lap. This was not comfortable in the least. I sat up and moved my neck around, trying to get rid of the stiffness.

"Yeah," Ezra said quietly, "That didn't really look too comfy."

I laughed, "Have you slept at all?"

"No."

I looked over to see Caleb and Hanna leaning on one another and sleeping soundly.

"How long have we been on here?" I asked, trying to shake the grogginess off.

"It's ten now, so we've been on for about three hours."

I groaned, "We have so much longer!"

Ezra moved the arm rest between us up and wrapped his warm arms around me,

"We'll be there soon enough, and this whole plane ride will have been worth it. You and me on the beach, you and me in our hotel room.."

I smiled as I leaned into his body,

"Ezra, I swear that Caleb drugged Hanna. I don't think he wanted to put up with her freaking out for the entire thirteen hour plane ride."

Ezra laughed, "I totally agree."

**Ezra's POV**

Aria had fallen asleep again relatively quickly. She was leaning on me again, but this time it looked a lot less painful. I tried to close my eyes and fall asleep, but I just couldn't for some reason. Most of the flight was either silently watching a movie, or sleeping. I looked over at Aria; she looked so peaceful right now. It was hard to believe that all that bad stuff had happened only weeks ago. I felt her shift against me, but her left hand was still securely placed in mine. Aria seemed thinner than she used to be, but maybe that was just my imagination. She had always been very slim, don't get me wrong, but lately she seemed to be even skinnier. She still had trouble sleeping, and that was evident by the bags under her large eyes. Despite her tired appearance, she still looked beautiful – breathtaking even. Her dark and thick lashes were dramatic against her pale skin, which would probably be sun kissed after our trip. I knew that this vacation would be good for her, her being anywhere but Rosewood would help her. She hadn't been far away since she went to Iceland.

I hadn't forced her to go see Dr. Sullivan because she had begged me not to. I'm not sure if I made the right decision, but only time would tell. The police had gotten back to her about Ben shortly after the incident. They said that he would be in jail for a little while after getting a mental evaluation, and that she could get a restraining order, but he would eventually get out. The carving of his name on her hip had healed nicely, and it was impossible to make out his name from the scars that were left. The scars on her right hip from her cutting were still very apparent, but I tried not to make a big deal about them. Aria had begun to feel comfortable around me again, she would change in front of me, shower with me, let us have sex naked or with the lights on, I didn't want to damage that feeling of security she had.

"Hey," she whispered as she woke up for the second time.

"Hey," I said softly, "you've actually been sleeping for a while. We're now six and a half hours through our flight. We're almost there!" I said with a kiss on her lips.

She smiled at me before suddenly saying, "I have to go to the bathroom."

"Uh, ok," I said as she stood up.

She looked at me with raised eyebrows.

"What?" I asked with a laugh.

She rolled her eyes, "Everyone is sleeping…."

My eyes got wide, "You want me to come with you?!"

She smiled wickedly.

"In an airplane bathroom?! Aria Montgomery!" I exclaimed.

"Ready to join the mile high club, Mr. Fitz?" she purred in my ear.

This was not seriously happening. She got out of her seat and paused as she passed me,

"Follow me after 30 seconds. I'll be in the first bathroom on the left."

Ok, I thought to myself. I hadn't seen anyone get up to use the bathroom the entire flight.

I counted to thirty and got up to follow her. For some reason I was really nervous. Couldn't you get kicked off a plane for this kind of stuff? I took a deep breath as I got up out of my seat.

**Aria's POV**

I heard a knock on the door and opened it. I saw Ezra's nervous face and pulled him into the miniscule restroom. I locked the door as I pulled him closer to me, which wasn't hard to do since there wasn't much room to begin with. I kissed him hungrily and wrapped my arms around his neck. I felt his hands on my hips as I ran my tongue along his bottom lip. I felt his tongue pressing against my lips, forcing them to open wider so that he could enter. He pushed me onto the sink, and I wrapped my legs around his waist. I reached down to undo his belt buckle as his hands wandered under my t-shirt. He pushed up my short skirt as his pants fell to the floor. I felt his hands run up my thighs as my hands tangled in his short hair. He pulled off my lacey underwear as I reached down to pull off his boxers. I pulled my shirt over my head as he did the same. I felt his soft lips on mine again briefly as he entered me,

"Ezra," I moaned a little too loudly.

"Shhh," he whispered into my ear, "you're going to get us caught!"

I laughed, "No! People totally do this all the time!"

"Why do I get the feeling that isn't true?" Ezra said with a boyish grin.

"Whatever! It doesn't matter. Just keep going," I breathed into his ear.

I could feel his fingers running over the outlines of the scars on my hips as he kissed my lips to keep me from moaning too loudly as he picked up speed.

**Hanna's POV**

I woke up and tried to shake the sleep off.

"Caleb," I whispered into his ear.

No response.

"Caaaleeebbbbbbbbbbb," I tried again.

"What!?" he answered in an agitated voice.

"Where are Ezra and Aria?"

I looked towards the back of the plane to see Aria and Ezra exiting from the bathroom together.

"Oh, no they didn't," I said with a smirk as Caleb turned around to look for himself.

Aria adjusted her skirt and walked back to her seat with Ezra close behind,

"Nice!" Caleb exclaimed with a grin.

I caught Aria's eye as she mouthed, "shut up," to me and Caleb.

Ezra glanced over to me and blushed while looking extremely uncomfortable.

"The mile high club gains some new members," I muttered to myself.


	38. Chapter 38

**Ch. 38**

**Aria's POV**

I woke up to the brightness coming through the small window next to me. I rubbed my eyes and said groggily,

"Are we almost there?"

I didn't hear a response and looked over to see Ezra passed out in his seat. I smiled to myself; I guess I had finally tired him out.

"We'll be there in an hour," the stewardess said as she continued down the aisle.

I took Ezra's iPhone out of his pocket and plugged my earphones in.

**Ezra's POV**

I felt something soft and warm tickling my lips. I opened my eyes to realize that Aria was kissing me.

"We're here," she said softly.

I reached down to unbuckle my seat belt as the entire plane started to stand up. I saw Aria lean down to grab her bag and purse from underneath her.

As we walked into the Hawaiian airport with Aria's hand in mine, I saw Hanna and Caleb standing off towards the side.

"Hey, Han, over here," Aria said as her hand slipped out of mine as she raced towards Hanna.

The two girls started hugging and Hanna practically screamed,

"Can you believe it, Ar? We're in Hawaii together!"

She whispered something else in Aria's ear, but I was too far away to hear.

"Looks like we're in for a long vacation," Caleb said with a chuckle as he appeared next to me.

I shrugged, "I'm pretty excited myself."

Caleb nodded, "Yeah. It will be good for them to be somewhere besides Rosewood, hopefully somewhere were 'A' isn't."

I cleared my throat, "Yeah. Let's go get the luggage we checked."

**Aria's POV**

I heard Ezra call my name and took Hanna's perfectly manicured hand as I walked back towards him.

"We should go get our luggage," Ezra said as he grabbed my other hand and lead us towards where everyone else from our flight was going.

I turned back towards Hanna, "So, you really want to?"

She nodded eagerly, "Yeah. I think you definitely should. It's so cute!"

I grinned, "Good," I said as I bit my lip, "I thought it was a good idea, too."

I had decided to get a small tattoo under the scars on my right hip. It was going to say _Ezra_ in cursive letters. It wasn't only symbolic of our relationship, but also that I would have a lot more scars going down my hip if it weren't for Ezra – he saved me from myself, and from Ben. Even if we broke up in the future, which I didn't ever foresee happening, I would still credit him for that – for all he's done for me. I wanted to get this tattoo so he knew that, and so that every time I looked at it I saw how far I had come.

"What are you two whispering about?" Caleb asked curiously.

"Nothing!" Hanna said as she kissed him quickly.

We grabbed our luggage, got a cab, and headed towards our resort. Hanna and Caleb's room was directly next to ours, but Ezra had booked us a slightly more extravagant room.

"Oh my…." I wandered into our suite and was speechless.

"You like it?" Ezra said sheepishly.

I turned around to face him, "I love it! It's amazing…"

I was in awe as I made my way around the room. I felt Ezra's arms wrap around my waist. I turned around and felt his lips crush into mine. My fingers became knotted in his hair as he kissed me deeper. I moaned softly into his mouth as I felt his tongue trace the bottom of my lip. His hands slowly ran up my back, underneath my thin t-shirt. I pulled away and slid my t-shirt over my head. Ezra pushed me back onto the plush bed and began to kiss my neck. I wrapped my legs around his waist and pulled his body closer to mine. He gently pushed my bra straps off of my shoulders, as I reached up to remove his own t-shirt shirt. I ran my fingers down his toned stomach and pulled his lips back to mine. His tongue pushed against my lips and forced its way into my mouth, without much resistance. I felt him trace the tip of his tongue against the inside of my cheek. I moaned into his mouth as his hands reached to cup my bra-clad breasts.

"Hey! Your room is even better…." Hanna said as she wandered in through the door that connected our rooms.

"Hanna!" Caleb yelled as he saw Ezra hovering over me half naked, and me in just a mini skirt and barely a bra.

"What, Caleb?" Hanna asked, annoyed.

"You cannot just barge into people's rooms like that!"

Hanna rolled her eyes as she moved back towards her room,

"We're going out to dinner in two hours…be ready!" she said as she shot a glare in our direction, but then winked at me.

I could sense that Ezra was pretty flustered from that whole encounter,

"Hey," I whispered as I turned his face back towards mine, "ignore Hanna."

I kissed his lips hungrily as my fingers traced down his stomach and towards his belt buckle. My quick fingers undid his pants within seconds, and they fell to the floor. I felt him tug on my skirt, and I raised my hips so that he could easily remove it. He reached behind me and unclasped my lacey bra.

"Professor Fitz!" I moaned in a husky voice.

I sat up and pulled his boxer's down so that he was standing over me completely naked. I felt his hands pull down my thong and pick me up. He repositioned me on the bed and my legs clung around his waist, pulling his body closer to mine. I felt his lips touch mine again as he pressed into me slowly.

My arms snaked around his neck as his hands held my scarred hips and he picked up speed.

I moaned loudly and heard a crash on the other side of the door.

Ezra looked hesitant, but I whispered in his ear, "Don't stop."

His light blue eyes locked on mine and he pushed himself deeper into me. I could tell he was close to finishing and sure enough he pulled out within minutes.

I glanced over at the clock and saw that we still had a little over an hour to get ready,

"Ok, I'm going to take a shower. You might want to see what the noise over there was about," I said with a quick kiss on his lips.

**Ezra's POV**

I grabbed a bathrobe and moved towards the door connecting our rooms. I knocked on the door and waited for an answer.

"Yes?" Hanna said, answering the door almost immediately.

"What was that noise earlier?" I asked with my brows knit together.

"The only sound I heard was Aria's moaning," Hanna said with a laugh.

Caleb pulled her by the arm, "It was just Hanna eavesdropping on you two."

Hanna looked at Caleb with a hurt expression, "Caleb, how could you?"

I shook my head and closed the door.

"One hour!" I heard Hanna yell to me from the other side.

I rolled my eyes as I walked into the bathroom as Aria was getting out of the shower.

"So, did you talk to Hanna? What was that noise?" Aria asked obliviously.

"Uh, you can ask her yourself," I said as I jumped into the large shower and turned the water on.

"Ezra," Aria said as she opened the door to the shower as I began to shampoo my hair, "Are you mad about something? Because last time I checked we just had sex in our hotel suite in Hawaii."

"I'm not mad at you," I said as I rinsed my hair and quickly began to wash my body.

She threw her hands up and went to blow dry her hair. I finished my shower and went into the bedroom to get dressed. I saw Aria finishing up her hair and makeup through the open door to the bathroom. She had slightly wavy hair and natural looking make up on. I saw her walk towards me and notice my stare,

"What?" she asked as she went to pull a dress out of her suitcase.

"Uh, nothing," I murmured as I pulled on my pants, "you just look beautiful, that's all."

She smiled at me before pulling a floral and gauzy strapless dress over her head.

I heard a knock at the door between our two rooms and saw Hanna and Caleb emerge through it.

Hanna had on a long and semi- see through dress on with strappy high heels. Caleb was wearing pants and a button down with the sleeves rolled up, much like me. I pulled my button down on as they walked over to us.

I saw Aria put her wedges on, grab her purse, and take Hanna into a corner of the room. I couldn't hear what they were saying, but I imagined it was about what I'd said to her in the shower.

I looked up from putting my shoes on and saw Hanna approaching me,

"Look, Ezra," she said with a straight face, "I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. I know you're not really used to seeing me as anyone other than your student, but this is just the way I typically am. I'm sorry that it makes you feel weird on your own vacation; I'll try to tone it down a bit."

I smiled, "Thanks, Hanna."

**Aria's POV**

We had dinner at a nice restaurant right on the water. As soon as we finished eating, Hanna and I said we would meet up with the boys later.

"Where are you going?" Ezra asked me as he grabbed my hand while I got up from the table.

"It's a surprise," I said with a smile, "You'll love it! I hope. I'll be back soon. Take this as an opportunity to get to know Caleb better. He's a good guy," I said as I kissed him quickly.

Hanna and I ran off to the downtown area, which wasn't far from our restaurant or resort.

"I'm really nervous, Han!" I exclaimed.

"Don't be! I'll hold your hand!" she said with a smile.

We hurried into a small tattoo shop and walked up to the front desk.

"Hey," a man said to me, "how can I help you?"

"I was hoping to get a tattoo of my boyfriend's name on my hip, nothing too big or flashy, just a small tasteful tattoo in cursive."

The man smiled, "Sounds good. Have you ever had a tattoo before?"

I shook my head no, "I'm actually kind of nervous."

He laughed, "Don't worry. It doesn't sound like what you want will take very long, or be very painful."

I smiled, "I'm glad to hear that," I showed him my fake ID and we proceeded.

The man made a tracing of what the tattoo would look like and put it on my hip, it looked just like a temporary tattoo. It was less than two inches long.

"Does that look right?" he asked me.

"Yeah, I think it looks perfect. Han?"

She walked over, "Yeah. It looks good so far," she said giving the tattoo artist the evil eye.

He began his work and made small talk to me about Ezra, how long we'd been dating, etc.

I stood up less than an hour later and looked in the mirror, "I love it! Well, minus the red and swollen part."

He laughed, "That should go away very soon since it's such a small tattoo."

He placed a bandage on it and told me I should change it every day, and that it could probably come off within one to two days. He cautioned me to make sure I covered the tattoo in Vaseline before I went to the beach if it was going to be exposed.

I thanked the man, paid him, and we left to go meet up with the boys.

"What do you think Ezra will say?" Hanna asked excitedly.

"I don't know..I don't know what he thinks about tattoos, but I mean it's pretty small and I think it's tasteful."

She nodded, "I agree. He doesn't have any, does he?"

I shook my head no, "I should make him get one of me now."

Hanna giggled and grabbed my hand as we ran back to the beach where we were supposed to meet the boys.

"Do you think I should tell him right away? Or wait until it heals?" I asked as I saw them in the distance.

"He's totally going to notice, I mean you've tried to hide bandages from him before! Also, the way you two have been going at it, he'll surely notice it. Plus you're, like, a nudist."

I laughed, "I am not a nudist! I'll tell him right now."

"Hey!" he said as I walked over to him, "what's the surprise?"

I looked at him nervously and bit my lip. I slowly lifted up the right side of my dress and noticed the confusion all over his face. He saw the bandage and looked at me with even more uncertainty. I slowly peeled it off to reveal my new tattoo to him.

I saw his mouth fall open, "Is that real?"

I watched Hanna lead Caleb away from us and towards the water.

I nodded, "Do you like it? I got it just below my scars. I wanted to always remember that you were the one who saved me. If it weren't for you…I don't know how bad things would be right now."

I saw a wide smile spread across his face, "I love it, Aria. I love _you_," he said as he picked me up and kissed me.

He put me down and I fixed my bandage and dress as he said,

"Does this mean that I have to get one of you now?"

I laughed, "You don't have to, and maybe not on your hip."


	39. Chapter 39

**Ch. 39**

**Aria's POV**

I woke up to the sound of knocking on the door connecting my and Ezra's bedroom to Hanna's and Caleb's. I shuffled over to the door,

"What?" I mumbled as I rubbed my eyes.

"Get Ezra up and get ready! We're going to go to the beach! Don't worry; I have Vaseline for your tattoo."

I blinked a couple times, forgetting about getting the tattoo. I looked down at it, "Oh, yeah, my tattoo."

She laughed, "Did you forget you got it?"

I shrugged, "I guess maybe I did for a minute or two."

"Well, do you regret getting it?"

"No! Of course not, I'm going to get Ezra up," I said as I closed the door.

I jumped on the king sized bed until I saw Ezra start to stir,

"Get up, sleepy head. We're going to the beach!"

I ran into the bathroom to brush my teeth, wash my face, and do my hair. As I went to put my bikini on I heard my phone ring,

"Hello?" I called into it.

"Aria? Hi!"

"Who's this?" I asked casually, not recognizing the number or voice.

"It's actually Mrs. DiLaurentis."

"Oh, hi, Mrs. DiLaurentis. Is there something I can help you with?" I saw Ezra's head poke out of the bathroom as he heard me say that name.

"Actually, Aria, we're having the re-burial of Ali's remains next month," I sighed as I heard her remind me of that, "I was hoping that you'd be able to make a nice video montage with pictures of you girls. I know that you always liked to take pictures, so I thought you'd be the one to ask. I hope I'm not asking too much of you, dear."

"Oh, of course, I would be happy to do that for you and Ali. Once I get back from vacation I'll gather all the girls together and have everyone send me pictures."

"Excellent. I knew you wouldn't disappoint, Aria. Have a good vacation. Bye now!"

I flipped my phone shut and chewed on my lip as I looked up at Ezra lingering in the doorway.

"So, what was that about?" he asked tentatively.

"The DiLaurentis' are having the re-burial of Ali's remains in a month. Mrs. DiLaurentis wants me to do a video montage with pictures of Ali and us girls."

"Oh, well that's nice. Can you handle it?"

"Yeah, of course I can. It's just depressing that we have to do this all over again."

He nodded as he changed into his swim trunks and I pulled a cover up over my black ruffled bikini. I heard Hanna barge in with Caleb in tow. She had a hot pink bikini on with fringe on the top half.

"Ready?"

I nodded as I picked up my beach bag. I felt someone touching me and turned around to see Hanna slathering Vaseline all over my tattoo with a satisfactory smile.

I laughed as she and Caleb lead the way down to the lobby, and out to the beach.

**Ezra's POV**

As we walked through the lobby I did a double take. Was that who I thought it was? I craned my neck and tried to look again while still keeping up with the group.

"Ezra," Aria said as she tugged on my hand, "come on! Let's go!"

I walked faster with my head still turned around. That couldn't possibly be who I thought it was. That person standing across the white marble floored lobby could not be Jason DiLaurentis. Why would he be in Hawaii? Shouldn't he be home with his family?

"Aria," I said quietly.

"What?"

"Is that.." I pointed in the direction.

"Aria Montgomery!?" Jason called out as he jogged towards her, "and Ezra Fitz," he said flatly.

"Jason!" Aria said with fake enthusiasm and a smile to match.

He pulled her into a hug, "Oh, wow," she said as she made eyes at me and he held her tightly.

"What are you doing here, Jason? I just spoke to your mother on the phone about Ali's re-burial."

"Yeah," Jason said as he ran his fingers through his long blonde hair, "I just wanted to get away for a while. We used to come here as a family a lot. Ali loved this place."

Aria smiled politely, "Well take care, Jason. I'm sure I'll see you around."

"Bye, Ar," he said as he pulled her into another tight embrace.

I grabbed her hand and lead her away quickly, "Time to go, Ar."

"I didn't know you two were on a nickname basis," I said jealously.

"We're not. I don't know what _that_ was all about," Aria said as she shook her head.

"I do," I scoffed, "he's still in love with you. He told you that, in fact! The last time you spoke to him!"

Aria rolled her eyes, "Ezra, that was forever ago. I'm sure he has moved on by now."

I shook my head. Didn't Aria know that there was no getting over her?

We walked over to where Hanna and Caleb were waiting,

"What was that about?" I heard Hanna whisper as they linked arms.

**Aria's POV**

Hanna and I were lying on the beach in front of our resort with our eyes closed when I heard,

"Aria? Who knew we'd meet again so soon!"

I looked up to see the voice belonging to Jason, "Oh, hi, Jason," I said politely, "yeah, it's been, like, two hours since I last saw you?"

He smiled, "Could I sit?"

I blinked as I stared up at him, "I'm not so sure that's a good idea, Jason."

"Why?" he asked innocently.

"Oh, I think you know why," I replied.

"Aria, I know that we're just friends. I'm okay with that. Aren't you?" He flashed me a smile.

I sighed, "Fine, Jason, you can sit."

"Whoah!" he said as he sat down on his towel, "I didn't know that you had a tattoo."

"Oh," I said as I looked down at it, "It's new."

"What's it say?"

"Uh, Ezra," I said uncomfortably.

"Oh," he said shortly as he looked out into the water and saw Caleb and Ezra standing in the waves and talking.

"I'm actually going to go join them. You good, Han?"

She glared at me over her Gucci sunglasses, "Sure, Ar."

She closed her eyes again and ignored Jason. I laughed to myself as I waded out into the bright blue water.

**Ezra's POV**

"Hey!" I called out as I saw Aria making her way towards me. She looked gorgeous, no wonder Jason wasn't over her. Her petite and slim body was showcased perfectly by her black and skimpy string bikini. I could clearly see her delicate new tattoo in its black ink, which popped against her fair skin. She pushed her sunglasses onto the top of her head as I quickly kissed her.

"Is that Jason lying next to Hanna?" Caleb asked in a confused tone.

"Yeah," she said with a giggle, "he came over to talk to me, but it got even more awkward once he asked me what my tattoo said, so I got up to come out here. Hanna is completely ignoring him."

Caleb laughed, "That's my girl!"


	40. Chapter 40

_I cannot believe this is chapter 40! Thank you to everyone for the encouraging reviews. If you have any ideas for the story please private message them to me or leave them in the review section - I'd love to know what you think. Go crazy 'cause it's almost PLL Tuesday! Xoxo, PenGirl97_

**Ch. 40**

**Aria's POV**

I could not believe that our vacation in Hawaii was already over.

"Aria!" I heard my mother exclaim, "I'm so glad you're back!"

She ran over and enveloped me in a tight embrace.

"Oh, you look beautiful..and tan!" Ella gushed.

I rolled my eyes at her and looked back at Ezra who was unloading my bags from Caleb's car.

I ran over to the passenger side of the car and leaned through the window.

"Thanks for the best two weeks ever," Hanna said as she wrapped her now vey tan arms around my neck.

I held her tightly, "I love you, Han."

"Love you, too, Ar," she said as she kissed my cheek.

I walked over to Ezra, "You need help carrying those inside?" he asked me.

I shrugged, "I can't say I'd mind," I turned back to my mother who was standing there watching us, "Mom, where's dad and Mike?"

"Oh," Ella began, "Mike had a lacrosse game, but I wanted to be here when you got home."

I nodded as Ezra carried my two bags into the house. I followed him inside as my mother talked to Hanna and Caleb through the open car window.

"Hey," Ezra said softly as he took my hand.

"Hey yourself," I said with a smile.

He licked his lips and stood there in front of me for a minute before pulling a black velvety box out of his pocket. He got down on one knee,

"Aria Montgomery," he began very seriously, "will you do me the honor of marrying me one day?"

I laughed at his proposal, "One day?" I repeated out loud.

He smirked as he opened the box to reveal an antique looking silver ring with a series of small black diamonds.

"This was my grandmother's, and I want you to know that one day I will give you a real engagement ring, but I know right now it wouldn't make any sense."

I smiled as he slid it onto my left ring finger, "Ezra Fitzgerald, I promise to marry you one day," I said with a giggle.

He kissed me as he ran his fingers first along the scars on my hips, and then down to where his name was permanently etched into my skin.

"I'll see you later," I said as I kissed him one more time, "in your new office, Professor Fitz."

He grinned, "I'm glad you said yes, and that you like the ring."

"I don't like it," I said as he frowned, "I love it. It's gorgeous."

He smiled at me as he stared into my eyes, "You're gorgeous, and I love you."

He kissed me one more time before getting back into the car with Caleb and Hanna.

My mom walked into the house as I held up my hand like a bride to be would do,

"OH MY GOD! ARIA MONTGOMERY, ARE YOU ENGAGED?" she screamed.

I laughed hysterically, "No! It's a 'marry me one day' ring. It was his grandmother's."

She giggled, "That's cute. He did it like a real proposal?"

I nodded, "It's amazing. Isn't it?"

"It couldn't possibly be more Aria-like," she said with a smile.

I walked up to my room with my two bags and my purse-it was a struggle, but I made it nonetheless. I flopped back onto my familiar bed and examined the ring. It was truly perfect in every way. I took it off and played with it. I could see that there was writing on the inside of it. I looked closely to see,

"_Aria, my B-26"_ engraved inside the ring.

**Ezra's POV**

I felt a pair of lips crash into mine before I could even look up to see who had entered my new office at Hollis College, but I knew who it was.

"Ezra," she breathed, "I saw the engraving on the inside of the ring."

I smiled, "You liked it? It wasn't too sappy?"

She shook her head wildly with tears in her eyes, "It was-it is amazing. You're amazing."

I kissed her softly as I heard someone knock on the door.

"Hey, Z," I heard a woman say.

I looked up to see my ex-fiancé standing in the doorway.

"Jackie?" I asked.

Aria straightened herself up and I could feel Jackie's gaze move to Aria's left hand. I had never given anyone that ring before. My grandmother had given it to be me before I died, as I had been a hopeless romantic from the very beginning and she knew it. She told me to give it to someone that was the oxygen to my lungs; someone that made my heart ache when I couldn't be with them, but someone who made my heart sing whenever I was with them. That someone was never Jackie, it was always Aria.

Aria walked right up to her and stuck out her right hand, "Hi, Jackie. I'm Aria."

I smiled at the forwardness of Aria and Jackie noticed,

"Hi," she said dismissively at first, but then something dawned on her, "aren't you Professor Montgomery's daughter?"

She nodded, "Yes, I am."

"I thought she was in high school still?" Jackie pondered quizzically.

"She is - I am," Aria said evenly.

"And yet you're engaged? Does your father known to whom?"

Aria smirked, "He knows who I'm dating. I'm not engaged to anyone."

Jackie looked confused so I decided to step in, "I asked Aria to marry me one day when she was ready. That ring on her finger was my grandmother's, she told me to give it to my one true love."

Aria smiled warmly at me. I could practically see the wheels turning in Jackie's head. I had never given her that ring. I had never loved her, or anyone, the way I loved Aria Montgomery and she knew it.


	41. Chapter 41

**Ch. 41**

**Ezra's POV**

I leaned back in the chair behind my desk. I had been working at Hollis College for almost a month now, and things between me and Aria were going better than ever.

"Ezra," I heard a breathless voice announce.

I looked up to see the most beautiful girl in the world, my Aria. Her long, dark, and glossy hair was covering some of her flawless skin and her enormous hazel eyes had that wild look they got when she was excited about something. She sighed to catch her breath and licked her pink and pouty lower lip. She finally walked towards me and took my hand in hers,

"You won't believe this!" she exclaimed as her dark and thick lashes obstructed my view of her breath taking eyes for a moment.

"What?" I asked with a grin.

"I got into the summer photography program in Philadelphia!" she practically screamed.

"Aria! That's amazing!"

I pulled her onto my lap and into a tight embrace, the smell of her hair wafting into my nostrils and intoxicating me.

"I know! I submitted my application months ago, but I never thought I stood a chance!" she confessed; all the while unable to wipe her enormous smile off of her face.

"Your pictures are amazing! Why wouldn't they want you? You're perfect," I praised.

She laughed softly, a sound that was like music to my ears.

"You know what the best part is?" she asked seductively.

"What?" I said with a laugh.

"You can sneak into my dorm room in Philadelphia," she said with a smirk, "everyone will be _so_ jealous."

I chuckled as I kissed her softly. As her tongue brushed my bottom lip I heard a knock at the door. I pulled away from Aria and looked up,

"Jackie," I declared in a monotone voice, "what can I do for you?"

"Sorry, Z, I didn't know you had company – again."

I saw Aria raise her eyebrows out of the corner of my eye,

"It's fine, Jackie. Do you need something, or not?"

She paused for a second before saying enthusiastically, "Professor Montgomery!"

Aria rolled her eyes at Jackie's attempt to get us in trouble.

"Jackie," Byron said as he approached my door, "oh, hi, Aria!"

"Hey, dad," Aria said cheerfully while still perched on my lap.

"Ezra," Byron began, "I was wondering if you wanted to come to a mixer tonight at my house. There will be a few other faculty members from Hollis."

I grinned, "Of course, Byron. It would be a pleasure."

"Excellent. See you then," Byron said as he turned away from me, "Oh, Aria! Can I talk to you for a moment?"

She nodded and swiftly walked over to where Byron was standing. He pulled her out in the hallway and asked her something I couldn't hear. I saw Aria hug her father and watched her walk back into my office.

As Aria passed Jackie, who was still lingering in the doorway, she asked, "Jackie, were you invited to this party my dad is throwing tonight?" with a knowing look on her face.

Jackie frowned, "No, Aria, I haven't been – yet."

Aria nodded sympathetically and walked back over to sit on my lap.

"Is that all?" I asked Jackie evenly.

Jackie barely nodded as she turned on her heel and walked away from my office.

I turned to Aria, "What did your dad want to talk to you about?" I asked as I tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

Aria avoided my gaze for a moment before her captivating eyes met mine, "He told me that Jason's invited to the party tonight." She bit her lower lip as she awaited my response.

"Oh," was all I managed to say.

"Wait, why?" I asked as I shook my head. "Jason doesn't work at Hollis."

Aria sighed, "Well, that's kind of a long story. Uh, he has become a family friend. Recently."

"A family friend?" I echoed. "As in a friend of yours, too?"

Aria closed her eyes and nodded, "You'll understand when I explain everything later. I promise."

I nodded once and pursed my lips.

Aria rolled her eyes and leaned her face close to mine, "Don't forget whose 'marry me one day' ring I'm wearing, and whose name is tattooed on my hip."

I grinned as I leaned forward and pressed my lips to her soft ones. I ran my tongue along her bottom lip and begged entry into her mouth. I felt Aria's mouth open wider as my tongue slid in and our tongues ran over one another. She stood up suddenly and whispered in my ear,

"See you tonight, Professor Fitz."

I laughed as she winked at me and walked away with an extra sway in her hips.

**Aria's POV**

"Aria! The guests are going to be here soon!" I heard my mother yell up the stairs to me.

"Okay, mom," I hollered back.

I had finished curling my hair into loose ringlets and applying my makeup. I zipped myself into a lilac dress that ended midway down my thigh and pulled on black pumps with silver bows on the back. I was trying to clasp a silver locket around my neck when I heard someone say from the doorway,

"Need some help with that?"

I looked up to see my father standing there in a suit and tie. I smiled,

"That would be great."

As he clasped the necklace behind my neck I heard him say,

"I remember when I gave you that necklace the Christmas after Ali disappeared. It was your great grandmother's."

I smiled weakly at the memory, filled with both sadness and excitement. I remember pining after that necklace for years of my life – I wanted to get it so badly, but my parents said I had to wait until I was older. I remember the Christmas that I was finally old enough. I remember knowing that I would finally be receiving this special necklace, but dreading having a happy moment without Ali there. Ali was always the authority on everyone's presents. She would tell us how amazing something was, or just say _"Oh, Hun, that is so not made for you," _but she mainly only did that to Hanna.

"Are you okay? I know that Alison's re-burial is in two days, so I just..." he trailed off at a loss for words.

I nodded, not knowing what to say myself.

"Aria! Byron! The first guest has arrived."

I walked downstairs with my arm linked to my father's. My mother smiled at us as we descended down the stairs. I grinned when I saw that Ezra was the first one here,

"Bit early, Mr. Fitz," I said teasingly.

He smiled at me, "You look gorgeous."

"Yeah, you do," I heard a deep voice say from the porch.

**Ezra's POV**

I inwardly groaned when I heard that voice and that comment. I knew the only person who would say that to Aria was Jason DiLaurentis.

"Jason," I said evenly as I turned to face him. I stuck out my hand to offer him a handshake, knowing that this would please Aria, Ella, and most importantly right now, Byron.

"Ezra," Jason said warmly, which I could only assume was fake.

I gripped his hand firmly.

I felt Aria take my other hand in hers, "Will you help me with something, Ezra?"

I nodded as I let her pull me away from the front door and towards the kitchen.

"What?" I asked.

"I – I just wanted to ask you something," she said as her eyes locked onto mine with a glimmer of uncertainty in them.

"Ok," I said, wondering what she would say. I could never tell with Aria, she was hard to read.

"Would you – Will you come to Ali's reburial?" she asked with her head tilted to the side.

"It's supposed to just be for a few friends and the family, but I'd like for you to come with me. I need you to be there. It's even harder this time than it was before," she said with tears in her eyes.

I nodded, "Of course I'll come with you," I said softly as I pulled her into a hug. I felt her body shake as the tears fell from her eyes. I held her closer and kissed the top of her head. I heard someone clear their throat and Aria pulled away to see who it was.

"Sorry to interrupt," Jason said, "I just wanted to know if you needed any help in here."

Aria shook her head and I said, "No thanks, Jason. We're all good in here."

He walked towards Aria as she made an attempt to wipe her tears away,

"Aria, are you okay?"

She nodded as she sniffled, "I'm fine, Jason. Go back to the party."

He seemed reluctant to leave and his gaze fell on me as he walked away.

**Aria's POV**

I took a deep breath as I looked back at Ezra, "I guess I should go fix myself now," I said with a weak grin.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Ezra asked softly.

I shook my head no, "You don't have to. You should go mingle with the party people."

I heard him start to laugh, "With your parents and Jason? I think I'll come with you until some other people arrive."

I smiled as I took his hand, "I can't say I blame you," I said with a laugh as I lead him up the stairs.

"Where are you two going?" I heard Ella ask. "The rest of the guests will be arriving soon!"

"I'm just going to fix my makeup."

"Honey, what's wrong? Have you been crying?" My mother asked as she moved towards me.

I shook my head, "I'll tell you later. I'm fine. I'm just stressed about a project I have."

That wasn't a lie; I was stressed about this video montage for Mrs. DiLaurentis.

"Why does Ezra have to come with you, though? Wouldn't he like to mingle?" She turned to him, "Wouldn't you like to mingle with people other than Aria?"

I laughed loudly, "Mom, are you insisting that I'm his only friend?"

Ezra smiled, "I'll have plenty of time to mingle later, Ella."

**Ezra's POV**

Aria continued to laugh as she lead me up the rest of the stairs.

"I do have other friends!" I protested to her, "You're just my favorite one!"

She giggled as I wrapped my arm around her waist. I could practically feel Jason's eyes boring a hole in my back.

I heard Ella exclaim, "They're cute. Aren't they?"

I didn't hear Jason's response as Aria pulled me into the bathroom. The same bathroom that we had sex in during her parent's last party, the bathroom where she got pregnant, the bathroom where I found her surrounded in her own blood and having a miscarriage, the same bathroom where she cut herself for the first time.

She must've seen my face because she said solemnly, "Has a lot of memories for us, doesn't it?"

I nodded, "Yes, but they're not all sad if you remember correctly," I said with a smirk.

She laughed, "I remember perfectly well, Professor Fitz."

I kissed her lightly and she smiled up at me with tears in her eyes once again.

She fixed her make up quickly and we walked back down to the party hand in hand.

**Ella's POV**

I couldn't help but stare at Ezra and my daughter. The way they interacted floored me. I couldn't believe how much he understood her, cared for her, and loved her. They made their way around the room hand in hand as they mingled with various couples. I often caught Ezra himself staring at Aria, especially when she laughed. I also noticed how much Jason seemed to be watching them. I always thought that he had something for Aria, especially these past few months, but I was never sure until now. There was also a lot of tension between Ezra and Jason, but it would be tough to bring it up to Aria and expect her to tell me the whole truth.

"Ella," Byron said gently, "What are you doing?"

"Just watching our daughter," I said with a smile.

I felt Byron's arm wrap around me, "As against them as I was in the beginning, seeing them together is…"

"I know," I said as I kissed him quickly.


	42. Chapter 42

**Ch. 42**

**Ezra's POV**

"You did so well yesterday!" Aria exclaimed as she walked into my office.

I grinned, "I thought so, too."

"My parents totally love you even more now. Did you practice?" she said with a smirk as she sat on my desk.

"Only a little," I said with a chuckle as I rested my hand on her bare thigh, "how're things with Mike and your family?"

I knew that he was being charged with vandalizing Collin's car.

**Jackie's POV**

I walked down the hallway of the English department to find Z. I needed to help him realize how naïve he was being to think that he could have a relationship with a seventeen year old. I owed this much to him. I looked in the door and paused as I saw that Aria was there again. I watched them for a moment. He had his hand resting on her pale thigh, and they seemed to be having an intimate conversation.

"It's not good," Aria said with a sigh and a pained expression.

I watched her try to blink away her tears as Ezra looked down.

"Hey, Z," I said as I knocked and walked in, "Oh! I didn't know that you had company."

"Jackie," Ezra said without looking at me, "This isn't really a good time."

"Oh," I said trying to keep my voice even, "I'll come back later then."

As I walked out I heard Aria begin to cry. I wonder what that is all about.

**Ezra's POV**

"It's all my fault," she said as she looked into my eyes.

"How is this your fault? Some dick called you a slut and his car ended up being vandalized. How is that your fault? Did you smash his car?"

"No, of course I didn't, but Mike is being blamed for this. I can't let him get in trouble because of me. It's not right."

"Do you know if he even did it?" I asked carefully.

"No," she said softly, "I brought it up to him, but he said it wasn't him."

"What if you knew who did it?" I asked slowly.

"What do you mean?" she asked as her eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"How would you feel about that person?"

"I don't know. I guess I would be grateful, but I would have to turn them in so that Mike wouldn't get in trouble? I'm not sure. Why are you asking me this, Ezra? Do you know who did it?" Her hazel eyes were brimming with fresh tears as she stared at me.

"Yes," I said softly, "I know who did it."

She blinked a couple times before taking a deep breath and looking back at me, "Who?"

I took a deep breath, "Me."

**Aria's POV**

"What?" I asked before I could stop myself.

My mind was racing. Ezra vandalized his student's car before he quit and started at Hollis? Why would he do that? The car had been vandalized before spring break. It had been months ago and they had finally decided that my brother was the main suspect. Why hadn't he said something earlier?

"Why wouldn't you say something, I don't know, two months ago?!" I asked with a raised voice.

"I didn't know how to," he said quietly.

"Why would you do that?" I asked angrily.

"I would do anything for you, Aria. Don't you know that?" he asked me as he looked at me with a pained expression.

I sighed and closed my eyes. This was all too much. My boyfriend, and former teacher, had vandalized a student's car who called me a slut, and my brother was being charged with it.

"Do you want me to take responsibility for it?" he asked slowly.

"No!" I practically yelled, "I don't want you to go to jail!"

**Ezra's POV**

"Ok," I said quickly, "I'll take care of it."

"Wait!" Aria yelled after me, "Where are you going?"

I drove myself to Rosewood High and saw the principal walking down the hallway on a cell phone.

"Excuse me," I interrupted, "Can I talk to you for a moment? It's about _this_," I said once I saw Mike sitting in the principal's office.

"Fine," the principal said, clearly irritated.

"How are you charging Mike for this when there is no evidence of him even being at The Brew? Did anyone see him there?"

"No," the principal said slowly, "but…"

"But you're saying that based off of his past history you're going to possibly expel him for something that nobody saw him do?"

"Well, I don't think you should be commenting on this. Wouldn't you say your perspective on the Montgomery family is slightly tainted?"

I cocked my head to the side and said, "I would say that asking Ms. Montgomery about her personal life is a bit inappropriate and may cloud your judgment. No?"

The principal walked out.

**Aria's POV**

"Aria, come eat! We got take out!" Mike called out to me from the kitchen.

"Take out? That sounds like a celebration?" I said with a smile.

"Well, Ezra got them to drop the charges," Mike said with a grin.

I furrowed my brow, "What…What did he say?"

Mike shrugged as he walked away.

**Ezra's POV**

I walked into my apartment to see Aria sitting on my couch.

"Oh, I didn't think I'd see you here. Hey," I said as I walked over to where she was and sat next to her.

"What did you say to help Mike out? Did you get yourself in trouble?" Aria asked with fear in her voice.

"I said there was no proof and that they couldn't charge him based on his past. The principal said my point view was slightly skewed due to my relationship with you, but it made him change is mind."

"Ezra," Aria said softly, "Thank you so much."

"Anything for you," I said as she kissed me lightly.


	43. Chapter 43

**Ch. 43**

**Aria's POV**

It was finally summer vacation, and I was going to a summer program for photography in Philadelphia. The program was three and a half weeks long, and I was beyond excited. I knew that Ezra was going to come visit me a lot and possibly sneak me out. I carried my last suitcase down the stairs and to the front door.

"You'll be careful, honey?" My mother asked with her usual concerned glance.

I smiled, "Yes, mom. I'll be careful at photography camp."

She rolled her eyes at me, "Have fun. You're sure that Ezra doesn't mind driving you?"

Ezra walked in right on cue, "I absolutely don't mind, Ella," he said as he picked up my suitcase and carried it to his silver car.

"Bye, mom," I said as she hugged me tightly, "I'll miss you."

"Ready?" Ezra said with the same boyish smile that he wore the first time I met him.

I nodded as I took his hand and we walked to his car. He opened the passenger's door for me like he always did, and I waved to my mom. I felt my phone buzz and figured it was one of the girls saying goodbye,

"Hey, Ar. Just because you'll be in Philly at summer camp, doesn't mean I can't see all. Xoxo, -A"

"You okay, Aria?" Ezra asked as his hypnotizing blue eyes met mine.

"Y-yeah, let's go!" I said with a reassuring smile.

He returned my smile as he turned his keys in the ignition. He held my left hand with his right as he drove.

"So," he said slowly, "You're not mad at me for the car thing?"

I sighed, "I-I can't be mad at you after what you did for Mike, and you smashed that car for me. I can't be upset with you for taking every chance on me."

"Aria, I would typically never vandalize something. Let me rephrase that, I have never vandalized anything in my entire life. I only did it because I heard the things that he said to you, and the pain that it caused you, I couldn't just let that jerk get away with it. It wasn't right for him to make you feel like that, and it was my fault anyway. You were being called a slut for being with _me_."

I shook my head, "Ezra, it was even more so my idea for us to continue this relationship than yours. You can't blame only yourself for the repercussions of our relationship. We both agreed to this, and I don't regret a thing."

He smiled as he squeezed my hand.

"So," I said seductively, "When are you going to spend your first night in my dorm room, Professor Fitz?"

"Well," he began, "I've actually been meaning to talk to you about that. You know how your photography thing is in the college in Philadelphia?"

"Yes," I said slowly.

"Well, I'm actually teaching some summer English electives in the same building. So I'll have a room there, too. Maybe you want to take some of my classes?" he said with a smirk.

I laughed, "My teacher once again? You know I do love English, and you."

"I do have one question for you, though," he said.

"Ok. What?" I asked curiously.

"You said that Jason had become a family friend and you would explain later. Why?"

"Oh," I had completely forgotten about Jason and his recent connection to our family, "Well, Mike has really bonded with him. You know how Mike had some troubles before and was diagnosed depression. Jason has helped him see that he's not a freak. He's really been there for Mike, and he knows a lot about being labeled as a bad egg, which is how Mike saw himself for a while. That is until it came out that I was dating the English teacher," I said with a laugh.

Ezra smirked, "But I don't need to be worried about this guy and you?"

"Of course not, Ez," I said as I held my hand up to accentuate my ring.

Ezra rolled his eyes as my hand slipped back into his.

We were still about forty five minutes away from Philadelphia, and I was even more excited knowing that Ezra would be there the entire time.

"So," I began again, "Will you be sneaking into my room, or will I be sneaking into yours?"

He laughed, "Did you ever think about just telling them that we're engaged and that we wanted to stay together? They don't care. It isn't Rosewood."

I sat for a moment, "I never really thought of that one, but we're not _engaged engaged_."

"True, but we could be. I mean it's not like they would know. We could even just say that we're 'together', that leaves a lot to the imagination."

I smiled, "Yes. It does. I don't know, though, don't you want the excitement of sneaking around again?"

He chuckled, "I found it terrifying at the time, not exciting."

I smiled as I paused, "I think that I should get my own room so that I can bond with my roommates and make some friends right off the bat. I will come to your room basically every night, though."

_Author's note:_

_Hey, everyone. I'm barely two reviews per chapter. Reviews help me to be a better writer and let me know that somebody is in fact taking an interest in this story! I don't want to be pushy, and I wouldn't withhold chapters for lack of reviews, but please, please, please take a few seconds to review after you read. It means a lot to me when I get reviews. Xoxo, PenGirl97_


	44. Chapter 44

**Ch. 44**

**Aria's POV**

I walked into the main building of the college and up to the registration desk.

"Hello," the woman said with a cheery and bright voice.

"Hi, I'm Aria Montgomery for the photo program."

"Alright, Aria, you are in room 274. The roommates are jumbled, so your roommate/s are not necessarily attending the photography program as well, but it looks like you were requested by somebody."

I tilted my head to the side and furrowed my brow, "Who would request me?"  
"Miss Spencer Hastings seems to have," she said with a smile, "Is that okay?"

A huge grin spread across my face, "Absolutely! Yes!"

I had known that Spencer was taking summer classes, this was Spencer Hastings after all, but I didn't know that it was at the college in Philadelphia.

The lady handed me my room key as I heard,

"Aria!"

I whipped around to see Spencer standing a few feet away from me with a smile.

"Spencer! Why didn't you tell me that you were coming, too?" I said as I walked towards her.

"I wanted to surprise you! So, surprise!"

I started laughing as she pulled me into a hug, "Spence, this is going to be the best summer ever – or at least the best three weeks ever. Oh! Guess what!"

"Ezra's working here?" she asked with a knowing smile.

"God, Spence, do you have to know everything?" I asked, still unable to wipe the grin off my face.

Ezra walked in with our bags and I realized that I hadn't even questioned why Ezra had luggage for himself in his car. I guess I just figured that he would be staying in a hotel nearby or something. I saw as he checked himself in and grabbed his room key.

"Where's your room, Ez?" I asked as he walked over.

"Uh, 319, is that near yours?" he asked hopefully.

"Well, we're room 274. I guess it's not too far away, though. It'll be fun nonetheless."

**Spencer's POV**

I saw Ezra take Aria's luggage for her as we boarded the elevator. Luckily the college was all one big building, so we didn't have to commute from our rooms to the classrooms.

"Looks like we're right here, Ar," I said as I paused in a hallway filled with doors with various numbers written on them.

I gently twisted my key in the lock and opened the door. It was a good sized room with a bunk bed in on one side, a closet, a desk, and plenty of space for suitcases.

"Bunk beds," Aria said, "Looks like you are not staying the night, Ez."

Ezra laughed, "Yeah, I think you'll have to come to me…I don't think Spencer or I are comfortable with _that_."

I shook my head as I joined in the laughter. Ezra helped Aria set her luggage down before giving her a quick kiss and heading off to find his own room.

"Hey, Spence," Aria said as she sat on the bottom bunk, "I got a text from 'A' this morning. Did you?"

"Uh, yeah, I did. I'm hoping it/they/she/he can't really see us, but usually it is what happens."

Aria nodded as she walked over to her suitcase and duffel bag. She began to pull out outfits and shoes to put in her half of the closet. I saw Aria's phone buzzing on the bottom mattress.

"Aria, you have another text. It's from a blocked number," I said slowly.

She jumped up and opened the text message, holding the phone so that I could see it,

"Hey, Ar. You and Spencer are roommates? Two little liars under one roof, you're making it too easy. –A"

Aria huffed as she threw her phone down on the mattress and walked away,

"So much for wishful thinking, Spence, 'A' can see us no matter where we go. The only time I've ever felt safe was when I was in Hawaii with Hanna, Caleb, and Ezra. I think that maybe that was far enough away."

I nodded. I completely understood what she meant. 'A' had taken over our lives, and maybe it was what they wanted. Maybe ten years from now we're still going to be obsessed with 'A' and who murdered Ali, and none of it would bring Ali back. I heard a soft knock on the door and went to answer it as Aria took a moment to digest the fact that we still weren't going to have a partially 'A' free summer.

"Ezra," I said softly as I motioned for him to come in.

I watched him walk over to where Aria was standing as I closed the door.

"Ar," he said softly, "Are you ok?"

She shook her head as he pulled her into a tight hug, "What's wrong?" he asked gently.

She muttered something I couldn't understand into his chest. He pulled her closer and rested his chin on top of her head.

"Shhh," he comforted, "It will be okay."

I saw Aria's phone light up again and went to check it,

"Aria, what will happen when one day Ezra isn't there to pick up the broken pieces of your life? –A"

I pursed my lips as I thought about what to do. I didn't want to interrupt them only to make Aria more upset, but I didn't think that her being sheltered would do her any good either.

"Aria," I said quietly, "You have 'A'nother message."

I put extra emphasis on the 'A' hoping that she would notice. She pulled away from Ezra to take the phone out of my hand. I saw her eyes close in disbelief and pain as she read the message. It was hard knowing that 'A' was watching us this very moment. We were in our room, but it didn't matter. We were never safe from the prying eyes of 'A', and I didn't know if we ever would be. When would it stop? When would it just be taken way too far?

I heard another knock on the door and went to go see who it was. I opened the door to a woman I had never seen before.

"Hello," I said cautiously, "Can I help you?"

"Hi," the mystery woman said warmly, "I'll be teaching a few classes over the next three weeks, and I'm in the room right down the hall. I thought I'd introduce myself to everyone right away. I'm Meredith."

I saw Aria's head whip around to look at the woman standing in our door.

"Hello, Aria," the woman said with a fake smile.

"Meredith," Aria practically snarled.

_Thank you to everyone who reviewed on the last chapter. I hope you're enjoying the story. I'm not sure how long I should continue it for since it's already 44 chapters. Let me know what you want to happen, or if you have something you would like to see in either this story or another one. Xoxo, PenGirl97_


	45. Chapter 45

**Ch. 45**

**Aria's POV**

"Aria, honey, how have you been?" Meredith said in her irritatingly cheerful voice.

"Fine, Meredith. My whole family has been fine. Especially my parents, they're great."

Meredith gave me a look, "Now, now, Aria, there's no reason to act like that. Your father and I work together now, anyway."

I stared blankly at her for a moment, "Excuse me? You work where?"

"At Hollis," she said innocently, "I also work with Ezra," she said as she gave him a small wave.

Ezra raised his hand to wave back but I smacked it down, "Ezra, this is Meredith…_the_ Meredith."

The realization dawned on him and all he managed to say was, "Ooh."

"I think you should leave now, Meredith. I don't have anything to say to you that's appropriate for the setting."

Meredith nodded as she turned on her heel, "Spencer, I'll be seeing you in class tomorrow," she called over her shoulder as she waltzed out of the room.

"She's your teacher?" I asked Spencer as she shut the door behind Meredith.

"Aria, I had no idea," Spencer began.

"Spence, I know. I'm sorry. That woman just…Ugh," I shook my head.

"Aria, I don't even work with her," Ezra said defensively, "I'm English, she's history."

"Yeah, I wish she was history," I muttered.

Ezra smiled at my joke and pulled me into another tight hug.

"Your parents are doing well, right?" He asked me.

"Yes," I said.

"Then you don't have anything to worry about," Ezra said calmly, "And I promise not to befriend her!"

I laughed, "Good."

**Ezra's POV**

"Want to come see my room? It's pretty nice," I said as I attempted to cheer Aria up.

She looked at me and then Spencer, who mouthed 'go' at her, "Sure," she said with a smile.

I led her to my room and we lay in bed for a while talking about everything that had happened. I told her that everything would be fine, but I'm not so sure she believed me. I took out my laptop and played our favorite movie, "It Happened One Night", to try and cheer her up.

**Aria's POV**

I woke up wrapped in Ezra's arms. I pulled them off of me as I crawled over his still sleeping body to check what time the clock said. It was only 6:30, and classes didn't start until 9:30. I lay back in the bed to think about everything. 'A' was still watching us, even though we're an hour away from Rosewood, Meredith is going to be living across the hall from me for three weeks, and she is now teaching at Hollis. It wouldn't be so sketchy if my dad had mentioned it, but he hadn't said a word. It was the fact that it felt like he was hiding something that bothered me.

"Good morning," I heard Ezra mutter as he sat up in the bed.

"Hey," I said softly.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked as he pulled me closer to his warm body.

"Just everything," I said vaguely before asking, "Do you think it's weird that my dad didn't mention that Meredith is working at Hollis? It just makes it seem like he's hiding something."

"Well, she is a relatively new hire, and your dad only teaches three days a week," Ezra said.

I nodded, "I know, but I can't help but feel like there's something more going on. Meredith was never okay with it being over. Why would she be now? I just wish she wasn't living on the same hall as me for the next three weeks."

"I know," Ezra said as he put his arms around me again, "but it's going to be fun. You, me, and Spencer," he said with a grin.

I kissed him softly, "Thank you."

He looked at me with a small smile, "For what, Aria?"

"For being a really great guy," I said as I kissed him again.

I felt his arms go around my waist and pull me closer as our kiss deepened and became more passionate. His tongue ran along my bottom lip as my fingers laced through his short, but curly hair. I felt his fingers creep up my long shirt to rub over where his name was tattooed on my hip, and where my scars were. I climbed on top of him as I heard a knock on the door,

"Yes?" Ezra called out, "Who is it?"

"It's me, Z," a woman's voice said, "it's Jackie."

"You have got to be fucking kidding me," I murmured, "Jackie and Meredith? Kill me now."

Ezra gave me an apologetic glance, "They do both work at Hollis, Ar."

I pursed my lips and rolled my eyes, "Oh, I'm aware."

"Do you need something, Jackie? I'm kind of busy right now," Ezra called out.

"Um, I just wanted to talk, but I guess it can wait," Jackie said in an obviously disappointed voice.

"Great. See you later," Ezra said as he pressed his lips to mine again.

"Now I'm not even in the mood," I said as I rolled over and sulked.

"Come on," Ezra said as he wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my neck, "Don't pout!"

I giggled as he flipped me over and began to suck on my neck.

"Ez!" I exclaimed, "I don't want a hickey on my first day!"

He laughed as his lips returned to mine.

"Oh, no," I said with a twinkle in my eye, "If I'm having one, so are you, Professor Fitz."

_Thank you to everyone for their kind reviews. I will try to keep this story going as long as you all and I are still interested. Xoxo, PenGirl97_


	46. Chapter 46

**Ch. 46**

**Aria's POV**

"Aria," Ezra said quietly as I snuggled closer to him, "Classes start in less than an hour. We have to get ready and go to breakfast."

I groaned as he practically pulled me out of bed and towards the bathroom that was attached to his room. The teachers got suites that had kitchenettes and small bathrooms, while the students had to share one bathroom per hall. Knowing that I didn't ever really have to use the communal bathroom during the next three weeks improved my mood dramatically. I shuffled my bare feet along the rough grey carpeted floor as Ezra pulled us closer to the cold tile floor of the bathroom.

"Aria," he said more seriously this time, "You do not want to be late on your first day of classes, and neither do I!"

I sighed as I picked up my feet with their brightly painted toes, and made my way into the bathroom as Ezra turned on the hot water. We showered quickly because I didn't know where my classroom was located, and neither did Ezra. We hadn't had time to explore yet in favor of other activities.

I pulled on a dress, grabbed my ripped denim jacket, piled some necklaces on, and slid on my high heeled booties. Ezra wore hit typical school attire of a long sleeved white shirt, a gray vest, black jeans, and dress shoes.

"We look good," I said with a smirk as I grabbed my purse and camera bag.

His fingers laced through mine and we set off to grab Spencer for breakfast.

I knocked on the door, but there was no answer.

"Spence?" I called out as I rummaged through my purse to find my room key.

I shot a worried glance at Ezra, and could see him trying to come up with an explanation of where she'd be.

I shoved the key into the lock and pushed the heavy wooden door open,

"Spence?" I called again as I slowly entered the room.

I turned around to face Ezra, who was still standing in the doorway, "She's not here…"

"Where could she be?" I asked with my eyebrows knit together.

"Maybe she's in the bathroom, or maybe she already went to breakfast," Ezra said calmly, not wanting to jump to any crazy 'A' conclusions too soon.

"Let me call her," I said as I pulled out my phone and pressed the speed dial number for her.

"Hello?" I heard on the other end.

"Spence? Where are you? I was so worried when you weren't in your room!"

"I'm in the dining hall. Come join me, and, Aria, don't let these 'A' texts freak you out. We've dealt with this before, and we'll deal with it again. No worries – at least not yet."

I nodded my head, which was pointless considering we were talking on the phone.

"Yeah. Yeah, you're right."

"Of course I am!" Spencer said with a chuckle.

I smiled, "We'll be there in five."

**Ezra's POV**

I don't know why we didn't immediately think that Spencer would be in the dining hall when classes started in less than thirty minutes. I guess the 'A' stuff is really getting to Aria again. I am still in awe of how strong she and the other girls are. Looking back on my high school experience, which was awkward and hard enough in itself, I couldn't imagine always having someone watching my every move and tormenting me. It also still floored me that they had told so few people, but I guess that was the way 'A' wanted it, and it was demonstrated when their therapist went missing earlier on in the year.

"Ezra?" Aria called out as she stared at me.

"Yeah. What? Sorry," I mumbled as she dragged me out of my own thoughts.

"What are you thinking about so intently?" she asked me with a smile.

"Oh," I ran my free hand through my still damp hair and cleared my throat, "Just how strong you are. How strong all of you are."

Her hazel eyes searched my face as she bit her bottom lip, "What do you mean?"

"Just everything you've been through. I can't imagine going through that in high school, or ever."

The corners of her lips turned into a small smile, "Well, thanks, but we didn't really have a choice."

My eyes locked onto hers as we paused outside the entrance into the dining hall, "Aria," I said with a small laugh, "We always have a choice."

"Here I am!" Spencer said in a mocking tone as she approached us. She instantly tensed the weight of our conversation and fell silent.

**Aria's POV**

I walked down the white walled and grey carpeted hallway to Ezra's room. I took a deep breath as I approached his door. I raised my hand to knock when I felt someone's gaze on me. I slowly turned my head around to see no one other than Jackie Molina.

"Aria," she said flatly.

"Jackie," I said while I looked at her with narrowed eyes, "What are you doing at Ezra's door?"

Jackie sighed as she flipped her long dark hair over her shoulder and made a smug face, "Ezra was mine first. I do fully intend to get him back. He needs to realize that fooling around with a teenager is not what's best for him."

I smiled, "I totally agree." I could see how taken aback she was at my statement and mentally gave myself a pat on the back, "except for that he's not fooling around with a teenager, or anyone for that matter."

She scoffed at me, "So, what would you call what you're doing with him then?"

"A relationship," I said as I raised my eyebrows in amusement.

I turned away from her and knocked twice on Ezra's door.


	47. Chapter 47

**Ch. 47**

**General POV**

Ezra opened the door and furrowed his brow in confusion at seeing Jackie and Aria standing outside his room.

"What's going on here?" he said as his eyes darted from Aria's face to Jackie's.

"Nothing," Aria said with a smile, "Absolutely nothing, or is there something you wanted to say to Ezra?" she asked as she turned to Jackie.

Jackie pursed her lips in defeat and shook her head, "I'll just have to talk to you later, Z."

Aria rolled her eyes as Ezra pulled her into his room and closed the door.

"What happened out there? What did she say to you?" Ezra asked with audible concern in his voice.

"She said that you shouldn't be fooling around with a teenager and that she fully intended to get you back because she had you first," Aria said as she shook her head and gave a small laugh.

"And what did you say?" Ezra asked solemnly.

"I said that you weren't fooling around with anybody," Aria said with a smile as she reached out to touch his arm. "Ezra, we are way past that point."

"I know that!" Ezra said as he raised his eyebrows for emphasis, "It's how other people perceive us without even knowing anything about us."

"It's not how _people _perceive us, it's how _Jackie_ does."

Ezra nodded as he reached out to embrace Aria, "I know that. I'm sorry."

"Can we talk about what you said earlier? I've been thinking about it all day," Aria said unsurely.

"Yes. Of course we can," Ezra said with a boyish grin.

"Well," Aria began as her prominent eyes focused on something in the room for a moment, "I just," she looked into Ezra's bluish green eyes, "how can you possibly see me as a strong person after all this?"

Ezra traced along her jaw line with his thumb, "You are the strongest person I've ever met, Aria Montgomery. Don't ever think you're any less because of the past few months. If anything, that makes you even more resilient than you already were."

Aria laughed, "How can you say that? I basically went into a depression after my miscarriage, I was in an abusive relationship and couldn't get out of it without your help, and I started cutting myself because I couldn't deal with all my emotions. How does that make me strong?"

"Aria," Ezra said as he shook his head and took her face in his hands, "It makes you brave. You have been through so much, and although you've changed and grown, a part of you is still that same girl that I met in Snooker's almost a year ago. Your experiences changed you in a lot of ways, but you also stayed true to yourself. I don't know how many people in your situation would be able to say that, but then again I don't think there are many people that have been through what you have."

Aria's lips turned into a small smile as her eyes started to fill with tears, "Ezra…"

He smirked, "You don't have to say anything, Ar."

He kissed the tiny brunette as her small frame leaned against his. He let his hands get tangled in her long and dark hair as her hands reached up to grab his face.

"Aria," Ezra said softly as his lips pulled away from hers.

"What?" she asked with her eyes locked on his lips.

"Will you come with me to a wedding? My whole family will be there, and I think it's time you meet others besides my lovely mother and Wes."

A huge smile spread across Aria's face, "Of course I'll come with you. You came with me to Ali's reburial. At least this is a more cheerful event."

Ezra scoffed, "Don't count on it. My family is ridiculous. I wasn't going to go to the wedding to be honest, but I think I need to – I think we need to go together."

Aria felt her phone buzz softly in the pocket of her denim coat and pulled it out to quickly check it,

"Sorry," she muttered to Ezra as her attention shifted to the words written on the small screen in front of her.

"_Jackie's bark isn't nearly as bad as her bite. It won't be so easy next time, Ar. Xoxo – A"_


	48. Chapter 48

_First of all, I would like to say thank you so much to everyone for their inspiring reviews. I can't thank you all enough for your kind words. It really means a lot to me when you all take the time to review. Thanks again, and enjoy! Xoxo, PenGirl97_

**Ch. 48**

**Aria's POV**

"Aria?" Ezra called out softly.

I tore my eyes away from the threatening message on the phone in front of me,

"Yeah," I replied as I closed my outdated slide phone and put it in my pocket.

"What are you looking at? Is that from 'A'?" Ezra asked me as his bright eyes became clouded with emotion.

I shook my head as a small smile played across my face, "No, Ez. Don't worry about it. Tell me about you and Wes. Did you guys ever make up after that day he came to your apartment?"

Ezra sighed as he ran his fingers through his short hair, "He called, yeah. He said he was sorry, but I still don't know why he did it. He didn't tell me what amenities my mother promised him to do her dirty work."

I nodded and touched his arm sympathetically, "Maybe when we go to see them you'll learn more about it, and maybe, just maybe, your mother will surprise you, too."

Ezra laughed sarcastically, "Yeah. If she's genuine in any way it will be surprising."

"Well," I said as I glanced at the clock on his nightstand, "I wouldn't mind continuing this over dinner."

He smiled, "I heard there's a great Chinese place downtown."

I laughed heartily, "How'd you know that's my favorite?" I teased as I grabbed his hand and my purse.

"Lucky guess," he quipped back as he lead me to the door and closed it behind him.

"Ezra," I heard a familiar voice declare.

He turned around quickly while still holding onto my hand,

"Jackie," he said as his lips formed a tight line.

"I wanted to talk to you," she said with a dazzling smile.

"Oh, well, we're going out to dinner," I interjected with a fake smile.

Ezra nodded, "Maybe another time," he said politely.

"Well, you were busy the other day. You said another time then…another time would be now," Jackie said with a slight tilt of her head and a furrow of her brow.

"I know, Jackie, but I've been a little busy," Ezra said unapologetically.

"I see, Z. Cute dress," she said as she motioned to me.

**Ezra's POV**

The tension in the hallway outside of my room could be cut with a knife. I glanced from Aria's annoyed expression to Jackie's insincere smile. I knew her compliment about Aria's dress was supposed to be backhanded. She meant it as in Aria was cute, a little girl kind of cute, but she didn't know Aria. Aria was the furthest thing from cute in that sense. She was more mature than most people my age, especially Jackie.

"She does look beautiful, doesn't she?" I said with a smile as I wrapped my arm around her waist.

"We'd better get going, though," I announced as I pulled Aria so that she was facing the other direction with me.

I kept my hand firmly on her slim waist until we were out of sight.

"Awkward much?" Aria asked with a shake of her head.

"No kidding," I said with a chuckle.

I saw the smile lingering on Aria's lips and looked at her for a moment.

"What?" she said with that laugh that made me smile.

I shook my head as I kissed her lips quickly and took her fluorescently manicured hand.

We walked along the streets hand in hand as we searched for the Chinese restaurant.

"I thought you said it was near here!" Aria accused as she scoured the buildings around them.

"I thought it was!" I said with a laugh.

"The only place I see is a tattoo shop," Aria said with a frown.

"Huh," I said nonchalantly. I started to walk towards it when I heard Aria call after me,

"Where are you going, Ezra?"

"To the tattoo parlor," I said like it was the most normal thing in the world to be doing at 5:30pm.

"What!" she exclaimed as she ran across the street to meet me, "Ezra! Wait!"

I turned around and wrapped my arms around her waist, "I want to get your name tattooed," I said breezily.

"Right now?" she asked as a concerned look came across her face.

"Aria," I said with a laugh, "You did it in Hawaii with a fake ID."

She rolled her eyes and flipped a piece of dark hair over her shoulder, "You're sure about this?"

"Of course I am!" I said as I turned around and continued to walk towards the door of the shop.

"But where are you going to get it?" I stopped and turned to answer another one of her many questions.

I motioned to my forearm, "Right here," I said with a big grin.

"Right there?" she said as she glared at me through narrowed hazel eyes, "You're going to get it right where everyone can see it?"

"I want everyone to know that you're mine, and that I'm taken. I guess you can still play the single game since yours is hidden," I said with a chuckle as I took her face in my hands.

She gave me a small smile, "If you're sure."

"I'm sure about you, and that's enough," I said as I turned and walked into the parlor.


	49. Chapter 49

**Ch. 49**

**General POV**

Aria and Ezra walked into the Chinese restaurant that was actually in the completely opposite direction from where Ezra had led them. Ezra pulled the chair out for the petite brunette as he asked her with a smirk,

"What are you going to get?"

She laughed at his question since the answer was obvious – they always got the same thing every single time. He watched her eyes light up at the humor she had found in his question as the waitress came over to take their order. Ezra ordered for them, knowing that they both would get the same thing. The way he knew what she wanted without her having to say it was one of the many things that Aria loved about being with Ezra. He knew her better than she knew herself, and she was glad that at 17 she had found her soul mate.

"What are you thinking about?" Ezra said teasingly as he took her small hand in his much bigger one from across the booth.

"Just how perfect this is," Aria said with a small smile, "How perfect you and I are together. How perfect _you _are."

Ezra grinned at her compliment.

"So," she began as she took a bite of her food, "Did your tattoo hurt?"

Ezra shook his head slightly before saying, "It hurt like hell, Ar."

Aria burst out into laughter, "I didn't really see you as a guy with a high pain tolerance," she said with a sly smile.

Ezra pretended to be hurt and shocked at her statement, "Aria, I am an English professor. Why would you ever think that I'm not tough?"

Aria's face was flushed from her laughter and overall happiness, "Don't worry," she said flirtatiously, "I'm going to be an English major, too. I guess that makes both of us wimps."

Ezra smiled at the girl across the table from him. Seeing how her hazel eyes were shining with tears of laughter and happiness made his smile grow larger.

"What are you grinning at?" Aria asked.

"Nothing," Ezra said as he rubbed his thumb over hers, "I'm just glad you're happy."

"I'm always happy when I'm with you," Aria said with a smile as a deep blush came over her cheeks, this time with embarrassment at revealing how she really felt.

Aria heard the bell chime at the door, signaling that someone else had entered the restaurant. She glanced over Ezra's shoulder to see who it was. Her face became stony and solemn when she saw who the woman was that entered the restaurant, and who she was with.

"Aria?" Ezra questioned slowly as he turned around to see what had made her freeze.

His eyes took in Meredith standing at the podium and waiting to be seated, and Byron Montgomery was with her.

"Aria," Ezra said softly as he turned around to face her, "Do you want to leave?"

He didn't really know what to say to her, but he figured that she didn't want to be here right now.

Aria shook her head as her mouth formed a tight line, "I want him to know that I saw him," she said fiercely.

Ezra took a deep breath as he awaited the drama and theatrics that were bound to follow.

"Aria?" Byron's voice called out in a disbelieving tone.

"Dad," Aria said bitterly.

"Aria," Byron began as he closed the gap between them, "I swear that this is not what it looks like."

Aria laughed darkly, and it made Ezra shutter, "Really, dad? There's no point in lying right now. You've been caught, and you cannot ask me to keep this a secret _again," _she shook her head and smiled, "You of all people reprimanded me for having an inappropriate relationship. Take a look in the mirror."

She stood up from her seat to leave and Ezra quickly motioned to get some take out boxes.

"Aria Marie Montgomery!" Byron exclaimed as horror came over his face, "Since when do you talk to your parent like that?"

"Since my 'parent' is an adulterer," Aria said as she grabbed the to-go boxes and Ezra's hand.

Ezra threw some money on the table, hoping that it was the right amount, but he didn't want to stop and count. He knew that they needed to leave. Now.

As they walked out into an unusually cold summer's evening Ezra gently touched Aria's arm and stopped her,

"Aria, are you ok?" Ezra asked softly.

He knew that she wasn't, but he also knew that he needed to ask her what she was feeling. He wanted her to confide in him and to talk to him.

Aria shook her head as the tears streamed out of her eyes. She opened her mouth to answer him, but no words came out.

Ezra nodded and pulled her into a tight embrace,

"Aria, it's going to be okay. Whatever you decide to do with the information you've gained, none of this is your fault," Ezra said soothingly as he stroked her silky hair.

Aria's small body shook against his chest as she gasped for air,

"I can't even imagine how I'm going to tell my mom," Aria said before she completely broke down again and started to sob uncontrollably.

"You don't have to worry about that right now," Ezra sad softly as he put her face in his hands and gently wiped away the tears that had streaked her pale and flushed face. "We still have almost three weeks of summer classes left, and this isn't a conversation that you want to have over the phone."

Aria nodded as she leaned her head against Ezra's chest. Her fingers gripped his t-shirt and pulled his body closer to hers.

"Come on. Let's go home," Ezra said as he wrapped his arm around tiny waist.

_Author's Note:_

_Once again, thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed. Your comments have been unbelievably nice and inspiring. Your thoughts mean so much to me! Xoxo, PenGirl97_


	50. Chapter 50

**Ch. 50**

**General POV**

"Aria?" Ezra called from the other side of the door, "Please let me in."

Aria could hear him banging on the door and pleading with her, but she didn't want to talk. She just wanted to lay on the cold bathroom floor a little longer without having to talk about her feelings, or think about what had just happened. Her father was still cheating on her mother, and she had no idea. She thought that they were passed it because that was what Byron had convinced them all of.

"Aria," she heard Spencer's voice say softly, "May I please come in?"

Aria briefly lifted her small body off the chilly tiles of the bathroom floor to unlock the door before lying back down in the exact same spot.

"Aria," Spencer said gently as she walked towards her best friend's petite body that was splayed on the floor in front of her.

"What?" Aria mumbled into a towel that she had put on the floor to act as a pillow.

"Do you want to talk about it? I know all about unfaithful fathers," she said with a smile.

It was true, Spencer's father had cheated on her mother and fathered another child, but it was way before Spencer was even born. Aria sympathized with Spencer because it's hard to deal with, regardless of when a parent cheats, but Spencer never had to witness it firsthand and been asked to keep it a secret.

"Aria," Spencer began again as she lay on the floor next to Aria's curled up body, "Tell me what's going on. We're team Sparia!"

Aria chuckled at that nickname, and she rolled over to face Spencer.

They heard the door close and footsteps fading away. Ezra had left. Aria's face fell,

"Is Ezra mad?" she asked with tears in her large eyes.

Spencer shook her head as she tucked a stray piece of Aria's hair behind her ear, "He knows that you're going through a lot, but he just wishes that you'd let him in – and not just literally through the door, emotionally, too."

Aria sighed, "I know. I trust him more than anyone, but I … I just can't handle the pitiful looks of everyone right now. I now know what Mike meant when he said that everyone was looking at him like he was a bobble head after he was diagnosed with depression. I don't want everyone's sympathy. I don't want to be in this situation!" Aria said as she pounded her fist against the tile floor.

"I know," Spencer said as she pulled her tiny friend close, "We don't have to talk about it."

Ezra paced down the hallway outside of his room. He wanted to help Aria, but he couldn't do anything if she wouldn't let him.

"What's the matter, Z? You look awfully anxious."

Ezra knew before he turned around that it was Jackie Molina speaking.

"Jackie," he said with a sigh, "I'm really not in the mood right now."

Jackie looked taken aback, "Every time I talk to you you're either busy, or it's not a good time, or you're not in the mood. When can we talk, Ezra?" She asked with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Jackie, I honestly don't know what we have to talk about," Ezra said evenly.

"How about the fact that I made a huge mistake by letting you go, and that I regret it every day," Jackie said as tears started to fill up her eyes. She blinked them away before they could fall.

"I'm sorry that you feel that way, but I'm with somebody now. I'm in a committed relationship, and she makes me happier than I've ever been before," Ezra said as his face relaxed at the thought of him and Aria together.

"But what if you weren't? Would things be different?" Jackie asked pleadingly.

"But things aren't different, and I am in a relationship," Ezra said with a shrug, "I'm sorry, but you broke up with me, and it took me a long time to get over it. Aria is the first girl I've loved since you, and I've never loved anybody this much."

Jackie bit her lip to keep herself from completely breaking down as she heard the man she loved say he loved a teenager more than he had ever loved her.

"She's a child, Ezra!" Jackie said accusingly, "She was your student. You were her teacher!"

Ezra nodded, "But now she's not my student, and I'm not her teacher, and even if she was I still wouldn't be able to stay away from her. She's it for me, Jackie, and I hope you find someone you love this much one day."

Jackie nodded and sighed deeply as she turned away and walked back to her room. She thought, "I have, and it's you."

Ezra opened the door to his teacher's dorm and knocked on the bathroom door.

"You can come in," he heard Aria's voice say so softly he could barely hear it.

He saw Spencer lying on the floor with her arms wrapped around Aria's small waist. Aria wasn't crying, and she and Spencer weren't saying a word to each other.

"Aria," Ezra whispered as he lay down on the other side of her.

Spencer let go of Aria as she rolled to face Ezra, "Ezra," she said quietly, "I'm sorry I didn't let you in before. I didn't mean to –"

Ezra cut off her unnecessary apology with a light kiss. He pulled her into a tight embrace with his chin on the top of her head.

"You don't have to apologize, Ar," he said as he kissed the top of her head.

Aria closed her hazel eyes and leaned into Ezra's warm chest. She breathed in his comforting scent and wrapped her arms around his t-shirt clad waist.

"I love you," Aria murmured into his chest.

Ezra smiled as he mumbled into her dark tangled hair, "I love you, too."

Ezra idly traced patterns into the exposed skin on Aria's back where her shirt had ridden up from lying on the floor. She had changed into a t-shirt and leggings once they had gotten back from dinner, right before secluding herself in the bathroom. Aria sighed as she pressed her body closer to Ezra's, which seemed to be radiating heat.

"I think I'll let you two be alone," Spencer said with a small smile as she walked out of the bathroom, "I love you, Aria."

"Love you, too," Aria said with her face still pressed into Ezra's chest.

_Author's Note:_

_I know that it wasn't too dramatic for the __**FIFTIETH**__ chapter. Thank you all for the reviews, I look forward to reading them every time I log on. PLL tonight! Let's hope for some Ezria scenes! Xoxo, PenGirl97_


	51. Chapter 51

**Ch. 51**

**General POV**

"Are you almost ready to go?" Aria heard Ezra call to her from the doorway.

"Yup," Aria yelled back as she glanced over the room one more time and zipped her suitcase.

Aria rolled it through the door to Ezra's room as he held it open for her.

"Are you excited to see your family?" Aria asked as her eyes met his anxious ones.

He sighed and shook his head, "No, not really," he said with a chuckle.

A smile played across Aria's lips as she grabbed his hand with her free one and interlaced their fingers.

"It will be fun," she said while gazing into his blue and unconvinced eyes, "You, and me, a rich mansion. A wedding…What could be better?" Her smile grew as she thought about what she'd said.

"Our wedding would be more fun," Ezra said softly.

Aria bit her lip, "Well, I guess we'll find out one day, Mr. Ezra Fitzgerald."

Ezra seemed content with that answer and smiled, "I think I could get used to calling you Mrs. Aria Montgomery Fitzgerald."

Aria raised her eyebrows as she smirked, "It does sound like quite the name. Doesn't it?"

Ezra chuckled as he led her closer to the exit of the college. Once they reached the parking lot, Ezra loaded his and Aria's luggage into the trunk and opened the passenger side door for her.

"So," Aria began as he settled into the driver's seat, "How long of a drive is it?"

Ezra sighed, "Well, the mansion is in Rhode Island. About six hours?"

Aria's hazel eyes grew wide, "Wow. So we'll get there a little before midnight if all goes well?"

Ezra smiled, "That's the plan. Then we won't have to actually spend time with my family until the rehearsal dinner tomorrow."

Aria shook her head as she grinned up at him, "Your whole family can't be that bad. I mean, yes, your mother is, but I bet your other brothers and your father are okay."

Ezra nodded slowly, "My two other brothers are alright because they are older and got out quickly, my parents are divorced because they were both unfaithful, and my extended family is just fine."

Aria smiled, "See? It will be fine!"

Aria's eyes flickered open and all she could see was darkness.

"What time is it, Ezra? Where are we?" She inquired groggily.

"We're about an hour away. It's ten now. We were stuck in a little bit of traffic because of roadwork," Ezra said as he squinted his blue eyes at the road.

"I'm sorry I fell asleep," Aria muttered as she stretched and sat up, "Must've been a boring drive."

Ezra laughed, "It wasn't too boring. The sound of you snoring was quite entertaining!"

Aria's face became stern as her hazel eyes locked onto him, "I do not snore, Ezra!"

His face continued to give away his amusement, "Yes, Aria, you do. It's okay, though. I find it cute that such a big noise can come from such a little person!"

Aria folded her arms over her chest and looked out the window at the bright lights of pit stops and passing cars.

"Aria," Ezra said as he continued to laugh, "Don't be mad!"

"Have I always snored?" She asked as she looked at him in horror.

Ezra grinned, "Yes. You have."

Aria clamped a hand over her mouth, "Why didn't you ever say anything!?"

"It doesn't bother me, and I didn't want to embarrass you!" Ezra exclaimed as his grin grew even larger.

"Ezra, wipe that smile off of your face!" Aria demanded before turning away to look out the window.

**Ezra's POV**

"This place is unbelievable!" Aria exclaimed as I pulled through the gates and into the roundabout driveway.

I sighed as I put the car into park. Aria glanced over at me with a confused look on her face as I opened my door to get out.

"Aren't you going to take your keys out of the ignition?" Aria asked me with her eyebrows knit together.

"No," I said as I grimaced, "One of our butlers serves as a valet."

"Butlers?" Aria repeated. "Plural?"

I saw her wide eyes staring at me, "Ezra, I knew your family was wealthy, but…"

I nodded as I took a deep breath and got out of the car.

"Do we take our own luggage, or…" Aria looked at me uncertainly as she bit her lip.

"Uh, just take your purse," I said with a small smile as I took her hand and led her into the enormous house.

"It's gorgeous," Aria said as she let go of my hand to spin around and take in every detail of the foyer.

"Why thank you," I tensed at the all too familiar voice as Aria's small hand slipped back into mine.

I looked up to see my mother descending down the deep mahogany staircase.

"Oh, God," I muttered under my breath as she made her way closer to us, and to Aria.


	52. Chapter 52

**Ch. 52**

**Aria's POV**

"Aria," I heard Diane call out as she waltzed down the last few steps of the stairs and towards me.

"Mrs. Fitzgerald," I said with a faux warm smile.

"The last time I saw you," Diane put a manicured finger to her lip as if she couldn't recall our last conversation, "You ran off during the Osgood event! Who knew you two would still be together?"

I felt Ezra's hand grip mine tighter as he said, "Mom, she 'ran off' because you insulted her entire family which included Aria herself! And, yes, we are still together. We're actually planning on getting married. I gave Aria Nana's old ring," Ezra said with a triumphant smile.

"Oh?" Diane said as she motioned for me to hold up my left ring finger so she could look.

"Yeah," Ezra said, "We're going to go find our room."

"Are you staying in your old room, Ezra?" Diane asked, "Aria could stay in a different room."

I took a deep breath, "We actually sleep in the same bed," I said awkwardly as she looked at me in shock.

"Oh," she said absentmindedly, "I just figured maybe you were too young for all that."

I gave her a fake laugh as Ezra took my hand and led me up the grand staircase.

"I'm excited to see your room," I said in a flirtatious voice.

"Don't expect too much," Ezra said with a laugh, "I haven't lived in it in years. I ditched this place as soon as I could."

He twisted the golden knob on a large door made out of dark colored wood. I walked into his generously sized room to see a full sized bed made out of the same rich looking wood, light blue paint on the walls, a huge desk, and of course, a wall devoted to bookshelves.

"Believe it or not," I said as I inspected the room, "it's very you."

Ezra smiled as he closed the door behind us, "You like it?" he asked nervously.

"Yeah, I do. Thanks for asking what I thought," I said as he took my hands in his.

"You're welcome. Thanks for putting up with my mother," Ezra shook his head in an attempt to clear it.

"Well, you're worth it and I don't really have a choice," I said with a smirk.

"Still," he argued as he pulled me into a kiss.

I gently bit his bottom lip as I slipped my hands out of his and around his neck. I felt his arms around my waist pulling me closer. My fingers grabbed his curly hair as his tongue ran along my bottom lip.

"Excuse me, sir," we heard a voice call out from the hallway, "I have your and Ms. Montgomery's bags."

I jumped away from Ezra in shock as he chuckled and opened the door.

"Thank you very much," Ezra said as he took our two bags and pulled them through the doorway before closing the heavy door again. "Where were we?" he asked mischievously with a twinkle in his blue eyes.

"I think we were doing something like this," I said as I immediately attacked his lips with mine.

Ezra picked me up so that my legs were wrapped around his waist as we kissed. He pressed my back against the wall as his hands slid up my blouse. His tongue roamed my mouth as my legs clung to his waist trying to pull him closer.

"Ezra, I was thinking…" I heard a woman's voice say as she walked into the room, "**Ezra Fitzgerald."**

I immediately dropped down from his waist and pulled my shirt down where it had ridden up from Ezra's hands. I looked at Diane with fear in my eyes and a pit in my stomach.

"Mom," Ezra said coldly, "Have you ever heard of knocking?"

She looked taken aback, "Have you heard of locking the door? Or having some decency and respect?"

"It's almost midnight, mother! Why would I think you would barge into my room that I'm staying in with my girlfriend?" Ezra asked as he threw his hands in the air in exasperation.

I could see Diane wince at Ezra calling me his girlfriend, "I'll talk to you about this in the morning," she said decidedly as she closed the door loudly behind her.

"I'm going to get ready for bed now," I said as I unzipped my suitcase and pulled out my pajamas.

"Aria…" Ezra began as he moved towards me with a sympathetic look on his face.

I shook my head as I sighed, "I'm tired, Ezra."

I heard my phone buzz in my purse as I gathered my things to get ready for bed.

"_I'm sure Mommy Dearest will do more than just interrupt your make out sessions. I don't hear wedding bells in __**your**__ future. Kisses! – A"_

_Author's Note:_

_Thanks again for all the reviews! I really do read each and every one. I know you all want to see the actual wedding, but I felt as though I had to lead up to it with a little bit of "momma drama"! Xoxo, PenGirl97_


	53. Chapter 53

**Ch. 53**

**General POV**

"Aria," Mrs. Fitzgerald's voice rang out as Aria sat down at the large breakfast table, "I trust you slept well last night, and that nothing kept you up."

Aria stared at her in complete awe. She knew that Diane was a complete bitch, but what came out of her mouth never ceased to amaze Aria.

"I did. Thank you, Mrs. Fitzgerald," Aria said politely.

"Please, call me Diane," she said in a fake voice with a smile to match.

"Hey," Ezra said as he sat next to Aria and held her hand under the table.

"Ezra, my dear," Diane said lovingly, "breakfast should be served soon enough."

Ezra gave his mother a small smile as he squeezed Aria's hand under the perfectly polished wooden table.

"So," Diane began again, "The wedding rehearsal begins at five o'clock sharp. I trust you two can amuse yourselves for the day. Ezra, maybe you can take Aria to some of the little shops and places downtown? The dress for tonight is formal, as you may have assumed. Aria, I hope you brought something suitable. If not, you can purchase something downtown this afternoon. Ah, breakfast!" Diane rattled off.

Ezra's thumb stroked small circles on Aria's hand as he felt her tense at his mother's reference to her apparel.

Aria gave Ezra an annoyed glance as she dropped his hand to pick up her fork. They both ate quickly to escape Diane's uncomfortable presence, and to have as much time downtown as possible.

"This is adorable!" Aria exclaimed as she saw the pier that was lined with high end shops and restaurants.

Ezra grinned, "Yeah, it was a great place to grow up. Well, minus the overbearing mother part."

Aria rolled her eyes, "I cannot believe the nerve of that woman."

Ezra chuckled as he grabbed her hand and led her towards a shop, "You're telling me."

"Wow," Aria breathed out as her large eyes darted around the expensive shop.

"See anything you like?" Ezra asked jokingly.

"Uh, that would be an understatement," Aria quipped back as she wandered around the store, dragging him by his hand. She approached a rack of dresses and her eyes immediately became glued to one item. "That is…"

"Very you," Ezra finished as he saw Aria lift a dress off of the rack.

It was a gold dress that most people couldn't pull off, but it was something that would look incredible on Aria. She was someone who had the confidence and the right amount of edge to pull of ensembles that most girls, especially her age, couldn't.

"Do you want to try it on?" Ezra asked her, grinning at her reaction to the perfect dress for her.

She glanced at the price tag, "No way," Aria said with a small laugh as she moved to put it back on the rack.

"Just try it on. You could wear it to the wedding," Ezra pleaded. "What would my mother have to say then?" He asked with a laugh and raised brows.

Aria tilted her head to the side, "Ezra! This dress is over four hundred dollars. There is no way I'm buying this just to make your mother eat her words."

"Aria, do you like this dress?" Ezra asked as he locked his hypnotizing blue eyes on hers.

Aria sighed, 'Yes, I love it."

Ezra pulled it out of her hands and turned around to catch the eye of the snobby looking woman behind the marble counter, "Could we get a fitting room, please?" Ezra asked with his usual charm that melted even the most unapproachable person.

The woman nodded as she practically ran over to take the dress from his hands and lead us to the fitting rooms.

Aria zipped the dress up and gasped. It was more perfect than she ever could've imagined.

"Ezra," Aria groaned as she walked out of the changing room, "I hate you."

Ezra eyes grew huge, "What? Why? You look amazing."

"I know! I hate you because you made me try on a dress that I cannot even afford!" Aria exclaimed.

"Aria," Ezra laughed, "I'll buy it for you."

"I will not let you spend four hundred dollars on me!" Aria said in a firm tone.

Ezra walked towards her and held her hands in his, "Aria, I want to buy this for you. You can wear it to the rehearsal dinner and the wedding."

Aria laughed, "Ezra, that's ridiculous."

Ezra shrugged as he reached around to unzip her dress, "Take it off so I can buy it, Aria Montgomery."

Aria rolled her eyes, "You're crazy, Ezra Fitz!"

They walked out of the store hand in hand, and with the dress.

"Thank you," Aria said sarcastically as she gave him a light kiss.

"You're very welcome," Ezra said happily as they walked down towards the end of the pier.

"Oo!" Aria's eyes grew wide, "Ice cream."

"You want some?" Ezra asked her.

"I am not letting you pay," Aria said with a laugh as she raced him to the ice cream truck and pulled out her wallet. Ezra grabbed her by the waist and put his body in front of her, blocking her from the order window. By the time Aria had squeezed by, Ezra had received the two ice cream cones and paid.

"Ezra!" Aria complained as she looked up at him with pain in her eyes.

"Don't whine. I just bought you ice cream!" Ezra said with a snicker as he led her to sit on the edge of the pier.

"That's why I'm whining! You bought me something else!" Aria said exasperated.

"How was your afternoon?" Diane asked once they walked back into the mansion that she called home.

"It was great. Aria got this gorgeous dress for the wedding tomorrow," Ezra said with a laugh.

Aria tried to hide her smile as she elbowed him.

Diane gave them both confused glances as they walked past her and up the stairs, all the while nudging and harassing each other.

"Rehearsal dinner is in an hour in the back!" Diane called after them.

They walked into Ezra's childhood room as Aria hung the dress up in his closet.

"You know what, Ezra?" Aria asked as she spun around to face him, her dark hair fanning out behind her.

He looked at her expectantly as he sat down on the bed and motioned for her to join him.

"I haven't met any of your family," she said accusingly.

Ezra threw his hands up in the air, "I know. I promised you plenty of Fitzgerald's, but you will have more than enough of that tonight. Trust me. I'm not really looking forward to it myself."

Aria laughed as she started to strip down and put on her dark purple printed dress for the dinner.

"I'm sure I will love all of them at least as much as I do your mother," Aria said as she burst into laughter.

Ezra chuckled, "Oh, cause that's so hard to beat!"

Aria shrugged as she pulled on black heels and went to the mirror to fix her hair and makeup.

"You might want to start getting ready," Aria suggested.

**Aria's POV**

"Aria," Ezra began formally, "this is my oldest brother, Mark, and his wife, Julia."

"Nice to meet you," I said warmly as Mark and Julie gave me a quick kiss on the cheek and a hug.

Once they walked way I turned to Ezra, who was dressed in a dark suit, "They seem perfectly nice!" I said with a smile.

Ezra sighed as he put his arm around my waist, "They are. Oh, here's my other brother, Elijah, and his wife Lauren."

"Elijah," I said as I was pulled into a hug, "Nice to meet you, I'm Aria."  
The same pleasantries were exchanged with his wife, Lauren.

"See," I told Ezra proudly, "I knew I would like the rest of your family!"

Ezra gave me a quick kiss on the lips, "Oh, here comes Wes," he said with a monotone voice.

"Aria," Wes said as he kissed my cheek, "Can I talk to you for a moment?"

I nodded and gave a reassuring smile to Ezra as Wes gently took my arm and lead me to a quiet corner.

"I'm so sorry about the last time I saw you. I can't even make an excuse for the way that I acted. I know that you're important to Ezra, and I know how much you two love each other. I sincerely apologize for how I treated you, and how uncomfortable I'm sure I made you feel."

I gave him a small smile, "I told Ezra you'd come around. I knew that wasn't you the last time you came over to Ezra's apartment. It's ok, Wes."

He gave me a big hug before I walked back to Ezra's side.

"He just apologized for before," I said before he could even ask.

"Here comes my cousin, Evelyn, the bride," Ezra whispered in my ear quickly before she came over.

"Ezra, Aria!" Evelyn exclaimed with an inviting smile as she hugged and kissed us both. "Aria, I have heard so much about you. I'm so glad I finally get to see you for myself."

"It's so nice to meet you, too. Congratulations on your almost wedding," I said with a laugh.

She gave me a dazzling smile, "Thank you so much. I'll see you two later. Nice meeting you, Aria," she said over her shoulder as she was lead off by her bridal party.

I felt Ezra's fingers lace through mine as an older man started to walk towards us.

"Who's that?" I asked quietly.

Ezra looked straight at me, "My father," he said softly.

_Thank you so much to everyone who is reading and reviewing! I'm sorry it took way longer than usual to update this story, but I'm also working on another Ezria story now. If any of you are interested, it's called "Secrets Are What Keep Us Close". Xoxo, PenGirl97_


	54. Chapter 54

**Ch. 54**

**Aria's POV**

"Aria," Ezra said with a huge grin, "Meet my father, James."

James gave Aria a warm smile and reached out his large hand to shake hers,

"Aria, it's a pleasure to meet the woman who my son has fallen in love with."

It felt good to be accepted by Ezra's family. At least his brothers and father knew that we meant everything to each other, even if Dianne couldn't see it.

"It's so nice to meet you, too," I said as I squeezed his hand back.

As James walked away I looked up to Ezra,

"I'm so glad to have met him. I know how much he means to you," I said softly as he held my left hand tightly.

"That wedding was beautiful," I said to Ezra as we stood up from our seats near the front to see the bride and groom walk down the aisle together.

"Yeah," he said with a smile, "It was. I have a question for you, Aria Montgomery."

I let out a small giggle, "Yes, Ezra Fitz?"

We usually only called each other by our first names when we had something serious to say, or if we were being joking and loving to one another.

"Will you marry me?"

I saw him kneel down and pull out a velvet box.

My hands clamped over my mouth in shock as my eyes went wide,

"Ezra, I thought we were going to wait!"

Ezra gave me a grin, "I know, but I can't wait any longer, Aria. Seeing you here with my family…I just know that this is what I want for us, and I don't want to wait. Aria Marie Montgomery, will you do me the honor of marrying me?"

I nodded as tears welled up in my eyes,

"Ezra Fitzgerald, I would be honored to marry you."

I felt ring slide onto my finger on top of the ring that he had already given me and looked down to see a silver ring with a big diamond in the center, surrounded by smaller black diamonds.

"It's gorgeous," I breathed as I looked into his shining blue eyes that had captivated me since the day in the bar almost a year ago.

"If you couldn't guess it goes with the ring that I gave you before," Ezra gave me a sheepish grin as he said, "I hope you don't mind that I didn't actually have to spend anything on these."

I shook my head furiously as I held his face in my hands, "No! No, Ezra! This means so much more knowing that this is a family heirloom. I love you, Ez."

His lips gently touched mine before he pulled away and whispered, "I love you, too, Aria."

I saw Ezra's brothers and father walk towards us through my teary eyes.

"It's about time!" I heard Wes exclaim. "He's been carrying it around with him since you two got here!"

I heard Ezra chuckle as he slid his arm around my waist.

"He's a romantic! What did you expect?" I heard James say with a laugh that sounded a lot like Ezra's.

_A/N:_

_I'm sorry that it took so long to update, but I am writing three other stories while still having a life. I found the comment by "Guest" extremely aggravating. Most writers take a lot longer than "three days" to update a story. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Xoxo, PenGirl97_


	55. Chapter 55

**Ch. 55**

**Aria's POV**

It was the day before my eighteenth birthday, and I had been engaged for almost a year. The wedding wasn't set yet because I wasn't sure that I wanted to begin my first year of college as a married woman, especially to one of the professors, which Ezra understood – thankfully.

"You almost ready?" I heard my mother say from the doorway. "You look beautiful."

I smiled as I stared at my reflection in the mirror. I was wearing the gold dress that Ezra had bought me when we were visiting his family for the wedding, black heels, and of course, my engagement rings.

"Thanks," I said softly as I stole one last look at myself before grabbing my black clutch and walking towards her.

"Do you know where Ezra is taking you tonight?" I heard my mother ask with a grin on her face.

To her credit, my mother had really accepted me and Ezra as a couple and I would be eternally grateful for that.

"No," I said with a small laugh, "it's a big surprise!"

"Well," Ella said as she pulled me into a hug, "surprises are nice, especially for your eighteenth birthday! I can't believe my baby girl is eighteen! It's hard to believe that so much has happened in the past couple years to you. You really are amazing, Aria, and I am so very proud of the woman you've become. I'm also glad you'll still be around next year since you're going to Hollis."

"Thanks, mom," I said genuinely, "it means a lot to me that you've accepted me and Ezra, and that you've been there for me through everything that's happened. "

She gave me one last smile as I walked past her and down the stairs. When I was halfway down I turned and looked back at her.

"Mom?" I called out softly.

Her eyes met mine and I took that as a sign to continue.

"I'm sorry about dad. That's all," I said quietly.

I saw the beginnings of tears form in my mother's eyes,

"It's okay, Aria. I'm just glad that you told me this time," she said sadly.

Telling my mother that my father was seeing Meredith again was the hardest thing that I ever had to do. It was harder than telling my parents about Ezra, about me being pregnant, about anything. At the end of the day, though, I was glad not to have that burden on me.

"Fitz is here!" I heard Mike call from the living room.

"Are you going to be okay?" I asked my mom before I could go down the stairs and out on my date in good conscious.

She nodded and gave me a weak smile, so I turned and walked down the stairs to see my fiancé and brother talking and laughing in the living room.

"Look at you two," I said with a laugh as Ezra walked over to hug me.

"Well," Mike said with a laugh, "I'm thinking that you being engaged to an English professor isn't the worst thing ever."

I stared at him blankly, "Why's that?"

"He can help me with this paper due Monday!" Mike said with a laugh.

I rolled my eyes, "He's going to be busy this weekend, Mike. With his fiancée!"

Mike scrunched up his face, "I don't want to hear anymore about that, Ar! Have fun, you guys."

I laughed, "Thanks, Mike. Take care of mom, okay? She's a little down still."

Mike nodded solemnly as I took Ezra's hand and led him outside where I leaned in for a kiss.

"That's a sexy dress," Ezra said with a laugh.

"Oh," I said gesturing to it, "it's just a little something I picked up."

I heard Ezra's chuckle as he walked me to the car and opened the door for me.

"So," I said once we were both in the car, "Where are we going to dinner?"

"Well," Ezra said with a laugh, "The only two things I've really ever seen you eat are Chinese food and 'enhanced mac & cheese', so I kind of had to guess at what you might like."

I giggled at his jab, "Okay. So what's your guess then, Mr. Fitz? I wonder how well you know your future wife…"

"I figured that since you like mac & cheese, you'd like Italian. We eat Chinese food way too often, and I wanted this to be fancy so we couldn't go to where we met."

"It sounds great, Ez," I said with a reassuring smile as he pulled out of my driveway and towards the only Italian restaurant in Rosewood, which was quite formal.

_A/N:_

_I don't want Aria to get married quite yet, but I will do a chapter on the wedding soon. Xoxo, PenGirl97_


	56. Chapter 56

**Ch. 56**

**Ezra's POV**

When we were seated at our booth in the Italian restaurant and our menus had been laid out in front of us, I looked across the table at Aria.

"So," I said once the waitress had walked away, "How's your mom doing with everything? Have you even spoken to your father?"

I was concerned with everything that Aria had to deal with, and I didn't want her to feel overwhelmed and slip into her bad habits.

She glanced up at me with her hazel orbs, "She's," Aria paused for a moment and bit her lip, "Okay. Byron tried to explain to me, to all of us, but I'm just not ready yet. I need more time to be mad and be upset with him before I can sit down and hear him try to defend himself."

I nodded and tried my best to give her a supportive smile, "That's okay, Ar. You can take all the time you need – you all can. He betrayed your trust, and that takes a long time to rebuild."

Her eyes studied my face for a moment before a smile played across her pink and glossy lips, "Thanks, Ezra. I really needed to hear that."

I reached across the table to hold her hand, "I know," I said softly as the waitress came back to collect our order.

As we piled into my silver car with full stomachs I looked at Aria with a small smile on my face.

"What?" she asked with a laugh as she buckled her seatbelt and turned back to face me.

"Nothing," I said with a chuckle, "I was just wondering if you were spending the night."

"Of course I am," she said with a seductive smile as she leaned over to give me a quick kiss on the lips. "It is my birthday weekend, isn't it?"

I nodded with a very serious look on my face, "Yes, ma'am. Whatever you want."

She lightly punched my shoulder and rolled her eyes at me as I put the car into drive.

I led her into my apartment and told her to wait by the door with her eyes closed.

"Ezra!" she exclaimed in annoyance.

"Just one minute!" I promised as I kissed the tip of her nose and ran off to get her present from its hiding place.

"Okay," I said as I stood in front of her, "you can open your eyes now."

She squeezed her eyes tightly shut before slowly fluttering them open. Her eyes wandered from my grinning and nervous face to my hands that were clutching a black velvet box and a white manila envelope. She glanced up at me once more before I nodded for her to take the presents out of my hands.

She carefully and nimbly unsealed the crisp envelope that had "Aria" written in my usual scrawl. A smile crept over her as she saw the two tickets inside for "The Price" by Arthur Miller.

"Ezra," she whispered as her fingers caressed the two tickets, "I know that we always said we'd go together, but I didn't think…"

"That we actually would?" I asked with a chuckle as she hugged me tightly. "Hey," I said with a stern look, "you still have another present to open."

She sighed, "Ezra, you really didn't have to get me anything."

I cocked my head to the side and stared at her in disbelief, "Yes. Like I wouldn't get you anything for you eighteenth birthday! Open the next present, Aria Montgomery."

She raised her eyebrows as she took the velvet box out of my hand. Her manicured fingers ran over the soft velvet for a moment before she slowly opened the box. Her mouth fell open a little bit when she saw what was inside.

"Not what you were expecting?" I asked with a laugh.

"Not at all," Aria said as her eyes stayed transfixed on the velvet box and what it held.

"But you like it?" I asked, suddenly afraid that maybe I had taken too much of a risk.

"I love it," she breathed as she wrapped her arms around my waist.

"Good," I murmured into her hair as I kissed the top of her head.

_A/N:_

_What do you think is in the box? Any guesses? I hope you enjoyed this chapter! It's (kind of) almost Tuesday, so yay! Xoxo, PenGirl97_


	57. Chapter 57

**Ch. 57**

**Ezra's POV**

"So, it wasn't too forward of me?" I asked Aria as I held her tightly in an embrace.

"No," she said with a giggle, "I'm glad that a key to your house was what was in that black box. I couldn't imagine what other incredibly expensive and beautiful jewelry you could possibly have from you grandmother."

I chuckled at her retort; "I'll take that as a yes to you moving in with me."

She pulled away and smiled up at me, "Yes, Ezra Fitz. Yes, yes, yes…"

I cut her off with a soft kiss on the lips.

"Perfect," I said with a smirk, "happy eighteenth, Ar."

Aria gave me a seductive smile as she put her presents down on the kitchen counter and ran towards my bedroom area. She unzipped the gold dress that I had bought her at my mother's house, much to her dismay, and slipped off her black heels.

"Are you coming?" Aria asked with a devious grin and a raised eyebrow.

I saw her petite and slim body standing before me in just her black and lacy underwear and bra, "It is your birthday," I said with a shrug as I moved towards her.

"It is," she said as she leaned in to kiss me.

**Aria's POV**

I rolled onto my back and inhaled the smell of bacon cooking and coffee brewing.

"You're up," I heard Ezra say softly as he kissed my lips, "finally…"

I groaned in annoyance and flipped back over on my stomach to burry my face in the soft pillow that smelt like him.

"Get up, sleepyhead," Ezra whispered in my ear, "It's your eighteenth birthday!"

The thought hadn't quite occurred to me yet that it was in fact my birthday. My mind was still foggy from my slumber that I had just awoken from.

I turned onto my back for the second time and was face to face with Ezra.

I saw his blue eyes shining with excitement, "What?" I asked with a laugh.

"I'm just happy! It's your birthday! What do you want to do today?" Ezra asked as he plopped down beside me and pulled my body close to his.

"I don't know," I murmured as I snuggled into his warmth, "Lie here."

I heard Ezra chuckle, "We cannot lie in bed all day, Aria."

I sat up and straddled him, "Why not?" I asked innocently, "you said we could do anything I wanted since it's my birthday."

I saw Ezra's grin widen before he said, "How about you eat the breakfast that your boyfriend just cooked for you?"

I sighed as I swung off of him and let my bare feet hit the cold wooden floor. I padded over to where the blueberry pancakes and bacon were divided amongst two plates, and there were large coffee cups filled with delicious dark liquid.

I saw Ezra rummaging around in his drawers for a couple seconds before coming over to me and placing two candles in my top pancake and lighting it on fire.

"Happy birthday to you…" I heard Ezra start.

I covered my face in my hands to hide my enormous grin. I had never heard him sing before, and he wasn't awful, but it was just so strange. I never in my eighteen years had figured out what it was one was supposed to do when they were being sung to, so I settled for hiding my face that was turning a bright shade of red.

When Ezra had finished serenading me with his long version of "Happy Birthday" he kissed the hands that were covering my face, and then my lips that were out in the open.

After we had finished eating our "gourmet breakfast", as Ezra called it, he told me to shower and get dressed because we were going somewhere. I complied without much of a fight, and quickly did my hair, makeup, and put on a green velvet dress with black high heel boots – luckily for me I kept a lot of things at Ezra's.

Ezra was wearing a light blue button down with a tie and vest, dark wash jeans, and leather shoes. It was his usual attire, but he looked adorable nonetheless.

"Ready?" he asked me eagerly as he ushered us to the door and into his silver car.

We drove quickly into downtown Rosewood to The Brew, my friends and my favorite place to hang out.

As Ezra held the door open for me, I saw my friends and family jump out and yell, "Surprise!"

I walked over to my mother and Mike to give them a hug, but it wasn't loss upon me that my father wasn't there. I counted that as a blessing, seeing whom he might've brought as his plus one.

"So, were you surprised?" I heard Hanna ask with an enormous smile on her flawless face.

"Yes," I said honestly, "I really was! I still am!"

I hugged all of my friends and their significant others before making my way back to Ezra.

"Who knew you could pull something like this off, Ezra Fitz?" I asked with a laugh as he pulled me into a hug.

"I do have one more present for you," Ezra said softly as he pulled out a tiny wrapped present from his pocket.

I stared at him, but he didn't fold, "Ezra," I began.

"Open it, Aria," Ezra said impatiently.

I sighed as I ripped through the decorative paper and saw the jewelry box inside.

"Did you buy us a house?" I said sarcastically as Ezra rolled his eyes and motioned for me to continue.

I opened the box to reveal a small silver locket with intricate carvings consuming the front.

"It's beautiful," I said with a huge smile as Ezra clasped it behind my neck and gave me a small kiss on the lips.

"Happy birthday, Aria," he said as he pushed my hair behind my ear.

_A:N/_

_I hope you all liked this chapter. Let me know what you think! Xoxo, PenGirl97_


	58. Chapter 58

**Ch. 58**

**Aria's POV**

"Could I at least come over so we could talk about things?"

"I don't see what there is to talk about," I said harshly and without remorse.

"Please, Aria. I love you. I love you all. What you saw, it wasn't what you thought you saw. Meredith just wanted to talk as friends," I heard Byron's voice plead over the phone.

"You don't get to be friends with the woman you cheated on mom with," I said blatantly before hanging up the phone.

I saw Ezra's eyes full of worry as he gave me quick glances from across his apartment.

"Please, don't," I said with my hands up defensively as I saw his mouth open to speak.

He nodded as his mouth formed a tight line and he did idle chores to pass the time and the uncomfortable silence.

"Look," I said uneasily as I turned around on the couch to face where he was standing in the kitchenette, "I'm sorry, but you don't know my dad."

Ezra's mouth widened to speak, but I cut him off again, "I know that you know him, but you don't _know_ him. Not like I do. I just don't want to talk about it. Ok?"

Ezra gave me another silent nod and I wondered if I had made a wrong move.

He took a deep breath, "Aria, I just want to say one thing. Maybe you should meet with your dad," he saw the daggers protruding from my eyes and began again, "I am not in any way condoning his behavior, but maybe you don't _know_ everything about that evening, either. Just give him a chance to explain himself, and if you still don't like what you hear then at least you gave it a chance. That's all I'm saying," Ezra said as he threw his hands up in the air and turned back to his mundane housework.

I mulled over his words. I knew that he was right, but I didn't want to meet with my dad. We were supposed to be passed this incredibly juvenile behavior on his part.

I felt Ezra's weight on the couch as he sat down next to me,

"Ar," he began softly, "I just want you to be able to talk to me. After all that we've been through, there's no reason for you to be embarrassed about anything around me. I don't want anything to happen to you…"

Ezra trailed off and I knew where he was heading – he was talking about my cutting habit that I had kicked just about a year ago.

I saw the emotions flash through his eyes as we both thought about how hard last year had been on us.

"Ezra," I said quietly, "I'm – we're – not going back to that place. Please don't worry about _that_."

He nodded slowly as he pushed a piece of loose hair from my messy bun out of my face.

"I hope so. I just worry, Ar. I know how much you have on your plate right now, and I don't want you to feel too overwhelmed and just…well, relapse for lack of a better word."

I swallowed and bit my lip. It was still hard and uncomfortable for me to talk about cutting, even with Ezra. It was just one of those things that was incredibly private and still sensitive a year later. My miscarriage, my self-harm, and my past abusive relationship were all things I didn't like to talk about. Thankfully, only Ezra and Hanna knew about all of them and didn't usually press for details or full disclosure.

"I know," I whispered as I looked down to chip off the nail polish on my thumb.

"Aria," Ezra said demandingly as he gently pushed my chin up with his hand, "Don't pull away from me."

I leaned into his arms and breathed in his comforting and familiar scent – the smell that was Ezra Fitz; the smell of home.

"_Miss me, Ar? I am awfully good at spotting a liar. Don't be so quick to believe daddy's version of the Mistress Mer story. You're welcome! Xoxo, - A"_

_A/N:_

_Hey, everyone. I just wanted to mention, which I don't like to do, that there have been over 50 people who have read the last chapter already, and there was only 1 review. I don't like to ask for reviews because I myself don't always like to leave them, but I like to know what people are thinking and if people are still interested. Please review! Xoxo, PenGirl97_


	59. Chapter 59

**Ch. 59**

**Aria's POV**

"Aria," my father said as he opened the door of the apartment he was renting, "I'm so glad you came."

I entered without making eye contact with him. I hadn't wanted to come, but I knew it was something I had to do. Ezra was right, I had to at least hear him out. That was my only obligation as his child.

The apartment was homier than I had anticipated. It was decorated with care, something I didn't know my father to do.

"Aria, Meredith and I aren't seeing each other romantically," my dad said as he put the teakettle on in the kitchen.

I noticed a woman's printed scarf draped over a chair.

"Then why is there a woman's scarf in your house? Is Meredith staying here?" I demanded as he sat down in that same chair across from the sofa I was on.

His eyes averted my gaze for a moment.

"Yes," he said quietly.

"Why would you lie to my face like that, dad? Haven't you lied enough to all of us already?" My face was becoming flushed with anger.

"Aria, I didn't know how to tell you that it had started up again."

"How comforting," I retorted bitterly as I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

"Aria," his eyes were pleading for me to give him a chance, "Please. I do love your mother, but I love Meredith, too. At your age, you probably can't understand."

"I couldn't understand how it is to have a forbidden love?" I scoffed at his ignorance.

"Aria, I'm just saying that your relationship with…Ezra is very different than mine with Meredith. For instance, she was actually in college and not a child."

"A child?" I shook my head and blinked away the tears. I would not give my father the satisfaction of making me cry. _That_ was something a child would do. "You can't even say his name without grimacing! Meanwhile, I can come to your house and talk to you about your mistress. You know, you were right about our romances not being the same thing. Ezra and I never cheated on anyone," I was practically yelling by the end of my speech.

"It is quite possible to love two people at once. I'm just a little confused with it all."

"You think you're confused? How about Mike and me, or mom? How do you think we feel?" The tears had started to fall from my eyes. I no longer cared if he thought I was being immature.

I couldn't sit here and listen to him talk about his love triangle with my mother and Meredith. Somehow, I thought he would have a better way to say things than this.

"I'm thinking that this was a mistake," I said as I stood up and grabbed my black purse from next to me on the upholstered couch.

"I don't think it was, Aria," Byron said as he rose to meet me.

"Oh, I assure you it was. It's not something an adult would've done," I said as I closed the door behind me with a slam.

I pulled my phone out of my purse with numb fingers and dialed the only number that I knew by heart other than my mother's.

"Ezra," I whimpered into the phone, "I made a mistake and I need you."

_A:N/_

_Thanks for all the reviews! Who was shocked to see that Ezra is NOT Malcolm's father!? Whoah! Let me know what you think of Aria's confrontation with her dad. Xoxo, PenGirl97_


	60. Chapter 60

**Ch. 60**

"Hanna Marin," the principal's voice boomed over the microphone.

Aria jumped out of her seat along with Emily and Spencer to clap and cheer for their friend as she sauntered across the stage in her dangerously high heels.

Aria looked back to see Ashley Marin clapping with tears in her eyes beside Tom Marin and his family of Isabel and Kate. Surprisingly enough, Isabel and Kate weren't looking too thrilled for Hanna.

"Aria Montgomery," his voice announced.

Aria quickly got up from her seat and walked up the steps and across the stage. The principal handed her the diploma and shook her hand, but Aria knew that his congratulations were phony – he hadn't liked her since he found out about her and Ezra Fitz.

Aria could hear Ezra whistling and clapping from his seat near Ella, Mike, and Byron. She blushed at how much noise her fiancé was making, but no longer cared what anyone else thought. At the end of this ceremony, she could run up and kiss the man she would marry.

**Aria's POV**

"Congratulations, Ms. Montgomery," Ezra said playfully as he pulled me into an embrace.

"Thanks, Mr. Fitz," I murmured teasingly into his chest.

"You look adorable in your cap and gown," he said as he kissed me.

I could practically feel the gazes of my former classmates as they watched me kiss our old English teacher.

"Aria! My baby! I'm so proud of you!" I heard my mother cry as she ran towards me and enveloped me in a hug.

I escaped her wrath only to be pulled into another pair of arms by Mike.

"Way to go, Aria. I'm really proud of you, too," Mike said as I felt the tears escape from my eyes.

The only person left in my party to address was my father. I walked over to him while firmly biting my lip.

"Aria," he said warmly, "Congrats. I am so very proud of you."

I gave him the most sincere smile I could muster as he hugged me briefly.

"Your mother and I are treating you, Mike, Ezra, and any of the girls who want to come to a lunch," Byron said decisively as he pulled his car keys out of his pocket.

I texted the girls to let them know that they were invited to a luncheon at The Grille, and ran over to rejoin myself with my Ezra – who was waiting for me with a boyish grin plastered on his handsome face.

"I'm invited to the Montgomery luncheon," he said with a smirk, "Who would've thought we could be in this place a couple months ago?"

I kissed him tenderly.

"Who would've thought we could kiss in public a couple months ago?" I countered with a coy smile as I laced my fingers with his.

* * *

"So," I heard my mother say cheerfully from her chair at the long table, "Let's hear where each of you are going next year!"

I shook my head as I saw Spencer perk up, eager to share where she would be spending her next four years. Surprisingly enough, it wasn't UPenn. To her, it was so much better.

I felt Ezra's thumb stroke my hand from under the table as I was called upon to go first.

"Well," I said with a tilt of my head, "I'm not going too far, but I will be attending Hollis in the fall and majoring in English."

Emily took it that it was her turn to go next, "I will be going to Hollis next year, too. It's just until I am cleared to swim again, and then I will be transferring to a school with a more competitive swim team. Not to bash your future school, Ar," Emily said with a bashful look on her face.

Hanna was grinning from ear to ear as she stood up from her seat, unlike the rest of us, to announce her future.

"I will be attending the Fashion Institute this fall," she said proudly.

Spencer was practically peeing her pants by the time it was her turn.

"Although I am not carrying on the Hastings' tradition of attending UPenn, I am incredibly happy to say that I am going to Brown in the fall."

My mother looked pleased as she held up her wine glass for a toast.

"To all of the girls," she said with teary eyes, "I've known you since you were little, and I couldn't be more proud of each and every one of you. Hanna-Banana, I know you will one day be a famous fashion designer. Spencer, I know that you will most definitely succeed at one of the most prestigious schools in the country. Even if that college isn't what your family had planned for you, you were never one to shy away from a challenge. Emily, I have all the confidence in the world that you will be able to swim again, and in the meantime I know that you will love being at Hollis with Aria. Aria, my baby girl, I absolutely know without a shadow of a doubt that you will thrive at Hollis College this fall. You are the smartest girl I know, and English has always been your passion. I'm thrilled that you will be so close to home, and I can't wait for your wedding to come. Cheers!"

_A:N/_

_I'm sorry it took me a couple days to update. I cannot believe the reviews I have gotten for this story. Thank you all for being such loyal readers, and I hope I don't disappoint with the chapters to come. Hannah, I will try to be more descriptive with their sex scenes. I'm sorry if I haven't been, but I feel like it's kind of an awkward and touchy area sometimes. I don't want to scare anyone away, and don't want to have too raunchy of a story! With all my love, PenGirl97 xoxo_


	61. Chapter 61

**Ch. 61**

"So," Aria said as she sashayed over to where Ezra was standing, "what did you get me for graduation?"

Ezra pursed his lips and pretended to think.

"Well," he said with a smirk, "other than moving _all_ of your belongings from your house to my apartment…." He stopped to cock his head to the side.

Aria giggled as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I'm glad we're living together. We're roommates now, Mr. Fitz," she said with a raise of her brows as her lips inched closer to his.

"Roommates, huh?" he asked with a grin.

His lips were only millimeters from hers.

"What do roommates do, Ms. Montgomery?" he asked suggestively.

She bit her bottom lip before pulling his neck and finally bringing his lips to hers. Ezra's hands found her thin waist and ran up and down her small frame. Aria's hands rubbed over the sensitive skin on the nape of his neck before reaching up and pulling his hair, only to be rewarded with a groan from Ezra. His tongue ran along her bottom lip, so slowly that it caused Aria to squirm under his firm grip of her hips. She greedily and readily opened her mouth, only to have Ezra's tongue dart inside and tangle with her own. His hands pulled at the hem of her tank top, and Aria quickly raised her hands up, so that it could be easily removed. She shivered as she felt Ezra's hands on her stomach, arms, chest, back, hips – her skin was on fire and she wanted more.

Aria's fingers fumbled with the edge of Ezra's grey t-shirt as she pulled it over his flat stomach, reveling in the feeling of his soft yet firm skin. Her hands ran down his stomach and to where his pants and belt lie low on his hips. Without breaking their kiss, Aria's fingers nimbly undid the belt buckle.

She could feel Ezra smiling through their kiss.

"You know," he said as he pulled away and cupped her face, "my college roommates and I never did anything like this."

Aria widened her eyes as she let out a soft chuckle, "Well, I should hope not. Maybe I'll bring it up to Hardy next time he comes over."

Ezra scooped up her petite frame and carried her to their bed. He propped himself over her as he softly kissed her shoulders. He felt the soft and smooth skin beneath his lips as he moved gradually up to her neck, where he could feel her pulse racing, then to her jawline. Aria's breath hitched when she felt his hands pushing the straps of her bra off her shoulders. Her eyes snapped closed as his hands ran down her stomach and to her shorts, gently unbuttoning them and pulling them down her legs. His fingers played with the hem of her panties as she pulled him up by the arm.

"What?" he asked with a laugh as his blue eyes met her desperate hazel ones.

"I don't want to play anymore," she said with a hushed voice.

Ezra's eyebrows rose, as his grin grew even wider.

"Well," he said as he unbuttoned his jeans and let them fall, "It is your graduation party."

Aria rolled her eyes as she lifted her hips so that he could pull off her skimpy underwear as she unclasped her lacey bra.

Ezra pulled down his checkered boxers as he leaned in closer and kissed her already swollen lips. Aria felt his weight on her as he reached over to his nightstand drawer to grab a condom.

"Hurry up," she whispered in his ear as she gently kissed his earlobe.

His eyes locked onto hers as he rolled on the condom and positioned himself. He slowly pressed into her as his hands intertwined with hers on the pillow above her head. Aria's legs instinctively wrapped around his waist as her eyes fluttered in pleasure. Ezra's thrusts became more frequent and a smile broke out on his face as he noticed the small and delicate tattoo on Aria's hip; it never ceased to make his heart jump. His lips pressed lightly against her neck as she threw her head back at his harder thrusts.

"I love you," he whispered in her ear as he pulled his lips away from her neck.

"Mm," Aria murmured.

* * *

"So, do you want to?" Aria asked from her seat on the leather couch.

"Hm, do I want to what, babe?" Ezra asked as he flipped a pancake.

"Have dinner at my parents house tonight?" Aria asked impatiently as she got up from her comfortable spot on the buttery couch.

Ezra's eyes darted to the clock on the microwave, 10:00 AM.

"Yeah, if you want to," he said as he dumped the pancake out of the frying pan and into the plate waiting in Aria's hands.

"Well, don't you?" she asked with a wrinkled forehead as she moved to the fridge to retrieve the syrup.

"Ah, yes. Of course I do. If that's what you want to do," Ezra said distractedly as he poured more batter into the steaming pan.

Aria sighed as she forked a bite of pancake into her mouth.

"What's wrong?" she asked with a frown as she turned to face Ezra.

Ezra shook his head absentmindedly, "Nothing. It's just…I promised my mother that she could come over here later today."

Aria shrugged, "Ok. I don't see the problem."

Ezra abandoned the pancake in order to face Aria as her expectant face studied his.

"Did you forget what you just asked me to do tonight?" he asked with a grin.

"No. I'm not senile yet, Ezra. Why can't we just bring your mother?"

Ezra's jaw dropped, "Aria, you must be kidding - or you're really senile. Do you remember how warm and fuzzy she was when we visited her last summer? Not very."

Aria tilted her head as she took a deep breath, "Ezra, just give her a chance. Plus, she needs to meet my family sooner or later."

She got up and walked over to his station at the stove.

"Say yes," she said with a wide smile as she grabbed his face with her perfectly manicured hands.

Ezra shook his head no.

"Come on! Say it! Say yes!" Aria mocked as her large eyes pleaded with him.

"No, no," Ezra said as he continued to shake his head.

"Say it," Aria urged as her fingers rubbed his smooth jaw.

Ezra shook his head harder, "Yes," he said with defeat as her lips met his.

_A:N/_

_Ask and you shall receive: a more descriptive version of their sex. R&R, my faithful readers! Love always, PenGirl97 xoxo_


	62. Chapter 62

**Ch. 62**

"Ella, Byron," Ezra began warmly, and quite nervously, as he led his mother into the Montgomery's home, "this is my mother, Diane Fitzgerald."

Ella gave Diane a broad smile as she reached her hand out to shake Diane's.

"Hello, Diane. It's nice to meet you," Ella said as she gave Diane's hand a firm squeeze.

Byron offered a small smile and shook Diane's hand.

Aria was pretty nervous about this meeting herself; after all, her parents hadn't been in the same room since Ella found out about Meredith – for the second time.

"Come on in, everyone," Ella said as she led the group into the living room. "I have some snacks and drinks for everybody. Mike should be home soon, Aria."

Aria could feel Ezra's hand squeezing hers and reassuring her. Ironic since it was Aria's idea to bring Ezra's mother, but she welcomed it nonetheless.

She couldn't even listen to the small talk that was happening between Diane, Ella, Byron, and Ezra. She was too eager for Mike to come home, so she could pull him aside and warn him about anything that Diane might say. She desperately wished that she had called Mike earlier.

"Mike!" Ella exclaimed as he fumbled with the doorknob and walked into a room full of adults making small talk and sipping red wine.

"Mike!" Aria said as she jumped up. "Can I talk to you for a moment? In the kitchen?"

Mike nodded as confusion clouded his face.

"Sure, Ar. Just let me put my bag down."

* * *

"What?" Mike asked after I had led him into the kitchen.

"I just want to warn you," I said in a hushed tone as I surveyed the kitchen to make sure no one was coming, "Mrs. Fitzgerald – Diane, knows a lot about our family and she's not afraid to say something about it. She knows about you, mom, dad…me."

Mike's brow furrowed as he stepped closer to me.

"What do you mean she knows about us?" he demanded.

I reached out for his arm, "Mike, she knows about your depression, dad's affair, probably…a lot about my own problems."

"How? Did you tell her?"

I could see Mike's hand ball up into a tight fist as his face scrunched in a mixture of embarrassment and outrage.

"I don't really know, honestly. I didn't tell her. I swear I would never do that to you, or our family," I felt as though I had to defend myself because I was the logical explanation for why she would know all of this. "She and Ezra don't have a good relationship and neither do she and I."

Mike nodded solemnly, "Okay. I get it. So, if she pulls out any dirt on the family, don't be surprised."

I bit my lip and sighed, "Yeah. Pretty much. Ezra will definitely be horrified if she does pull anything, though."

Mike gave a small smile as he reached for my hand.

"I really do like him, Ar. I know that I wasn't his biggest fan at first, but I know that you two love each other."

"Thanks, Mike. That means a lot. Besides, it's not as if you reacted like dad did," I said with a smirk.

Mike chuckled at my reference to dad's previous hatred for Ezra Fitz.

"That's true, but I did punch him. I am sorry for that!" he said with a grin and his hands raised up in surrender.

"Well, at least your neck didn't get all red when I mentioned his name," I said with a hearty laugh.

"Hey, you two," Ezra said as he walked into the kitchen, "I know it's probably a lot more fun in here than in there, but please don't leave me alone with your parents and my mother, Aria!"

I felt his arms wrap around me as I laughed into his chest.

"We're coming," I said with a smile as I grabbed his hand and motioned for Mike to follow us.

I could see the dread on Mike's face, but we were in this together – me, Ezra and Mike.

"So, Mike," Dianne began as she sipped her tea like a perfect lady, "how are you doing? I know how a divorce can be on a family, especially on the younger children. My Wes really took it hard, although he never did break into houses because of it," Dianne mused with a small laugh.

I saw my mother tense at her remark and Ezra looked like he was about to keel over with embarrassment and horror.

"_Mother_," I heard Ezra say in a strained tone.

I saw Mike exhale in relief that Ezra had said something for him, especially since he didn't know what to say to a woman he didn't know in his defense. Luckily, Ezra and I had figured out just who Dianne was by now. I could feel Ezra's thumb gently rubbing circles over mine.

Dianne looked taken aback, but only for a moment, "Oh, but it's such an interesting family! Your brother's arrest record, your romance with a former teacher, the way your mother moved out after your father's infidelity…You can literally chart the cracks and strains!"

I was outraged by this point, more so than I had ever been by Dianne. I couldn't believe that my parents hadn't stepped in to say anything, especially in Mike's defense if not their own.

"I think we should go now," Ezra motioned to Dianne and me.

I breathed a sigh of genuine joy that this was over. Unfortunately, we still had to spend the weekend with Dianne Fitzgerald - it was sure to be the weekend from hell. I heard my phone beep and quickly checked it as Dianne said her goodbyes to my less than impressed family.

_"Poor Aria! Don't worry, it can only get worse from here. Looks like Mommy Dearest is staying in Rosewood longer than you and Ezra had expected. -A"_

_A/N:_

_Sorry it took so long to update! I was so glad when Aria stayed to talk to Ezra on Tuesday's PLL! Hopefully they'll get back together. I liked Jake until he confronted Ezra at the hoe down. I thought that was annoying and unnecessary. Let me know your thoughts on this chapter and what you would like to happen. Xoxo, PenGirl97_


	63. Chapter 63

**Ch. 63**

**Aria's POV**

"What do you mean she's staying for longer than expected?" I hissed through tight lips.

I saw Ezra shift his weight uncomfortably as he ran his hands through his hair.

"She…she said that she wanted to stick around for longer than was originally planned. She didn't say why and she didn't really ask. It was more of a command."

I threw my head back and let my gaze linger on the ceiling of our apartment.

"Aria," Ezra said softly as his arms wrapped tightly around my waist, "it'll be okay. We'll be okay. So what if she stays longer? You and I will be just fine."

I groaned as I thought of what the coming days, and possibly weeks, would be like. Dianne had the tendency to try and break me and Ezra up, and she wasn't shy about it. I knew that she didn't like me, and she knew that Ezra and I weren't thrilled to be housing her in our loft. Dianne didn't like me and I didn't like her, as awful as it sounded to say that. I had really planned on loving Dianne, regardless of how intimidated I found her the first time we met. I hadn't expected her to be a Chanel on Sunday morning type of woman, considering that Ezra is so low-key.

"Aria," Ezra began again as he held my face in his hands and looked into my eyes, "are you in there?"

I forced a small smile and shook my head to try and clear my racing thoughts.

"Yeah. Sorry. I just have a lot going through my mind right now," I said as my eyes darted around the room in search for Dianne.

"If you're looking for my mother, she went out to run some errands. Apparently we don't house enough groceries, Ms. Montgomery," Ezra said with a smirk as he lightly kissed my lips.

I scrunched my brow and feigned confusion, "You mean a fuzzy lime and a box of pasta doesn't count as having a fully stocked kitchen?"

Ezra laughed as he pulled me into a tight embrace. I could feel his heart beating against mine and closed my eyes to savor the moment. I knew that Ezra and I wouldn't have many of these intimate times in the coming days that Dianne would be living with us. She wasn't fond of giving us privacy, and we weren't fond of PDA – especially in front of her. I leaned my head against his chest and breathed in his scent that was so familiar to me. I could feel Ezra's hands softly stroking my hair as I tightened my grip around his waist.

"Ezra! I'm home with some decent groceries," I heard a woman's commanding voice announce. "Oh, Aria, I didn't know you would be home."

I took a deep breath and tried to calm myself before giving her a response. She was really pushing it today and testing my patience, which was wearing thin. I felt Ezra's hands lightly rubbing my shoulders as he pulled a couple inches away from me, still keeping his soothing grip on me as he answered his mother.

"Mom," he began in a seemingly emotionless tone, "Aria lives here now, so you can expect that she'll be here majority of the time. I'll fix the pullout couch for you."

I watched him walk over to the leather couch and lift the plush cushions off. I turned back to Dianne, who was giving me a smile that I could only presume to be fake.

"Aria, dear, would you help me prepare the salad?" Dianne asked, but by the way she said it I could tell it wasn't a question. Just like her asking to stay for an unknown amount of extra time wasn't a question, either. Dianne didn't need permission to do what she pleased, especially in her son's apartment.

"Of course, Dianne," I said as I threw a glance back at Ezra who was giving me an encouraging smile.

Only for him would I endure the mother-in-law from hell.

**Ezra's POV**

"So, dinner wasn't too bad. Was it?" I asked Aria as I rubbed her bare arm.

She sighed as she rolled over in the bed to face me.

"No, but I'm not expecting every meal with her to be that easy," she replied in a hushed tone before looking over her shoulder to where my mother lay on the couch.

"Aria, she's sleeping," I said with a chuckle as I pulled her tiny body close to mine.

"We don't know that," she protested, but I could feel her body leaning into my embrace.

"Aria," I began gently as I rested my chin on the top of her head, "I…I don't even know what to say about earlier, with your family. I'm so sorry that it got that out of hand…"

I could feel the mood in the room change once I had opened up that topic for discussion. Aria pulled away from me a bit so that she could look me in the eye.

"Ezra," she said softly as she brushed a piece of hair out of my face, "It's not your fault. I just feel badly that Mike was subjected to that. I know that he's better and all, but I still worry about him – a lot. I don't want him to feel badly about himself. He shouldn't have to."

I laced my fingers through hers before replying.

"I know, Aria. Mike is a great kid and he shouldn't be ashamed for what he's gone through. The important thing is that he doesn't steal anymore and he's on his medication. He definitely has a bright future and I think that he knows that. How about you and I go visit your house tomorrow, without my mom, and see how bad the damage is?"

I could see Aria's smile even in the darkness.

"I would like that," she said quietly as she moved herself closer to me.

I managed to find her lips in the moonlit apartment and tilted her chin up to kiss her.

"I love you, Aria. I would do anything for you," I whispered in her ear after our lips had separated.

She didn't reply, other than lightly stroking my cheek with her thumb, before dozing off.

**Aria's POV**

"So, Dianne," I began as I took a bite of my toast, "How long are you planning on staying here?"

Normally this was not the kind of question I would ask a guest, but I figured if Dianne didn't have to mind her manners, neither did I.

"Oh," she said as she took a sip of her tea, "I'm not sure. Maybe a week or so, we'll see how it goes."

I visibly grimaced as the words "a week or so," escaped her lipstick-clad lips.

"Well, Ezra and I have some things to do. I'm sure you can find something to do in town. There are some cute shops and a coffee place," I said with a smile as I sipped my black coffee.

Dianne only raised a perfectly arched brow and nodded in response.

I grabbed Ezra's hand and my purse as I practically pulled us out the door of our apartment. I had never been so eager to leave my home; except for maybe when my parents had found out I was pregnant.

"Did you let them know we're coming?" Ezra asked as he pulled out of his parking spot in front of the apartment complex.

I shook my head as I turned to look out the window.

"The fair is tonight. Do you want to go?" Ezra asked tentatively as he turned onto my street.

I bit my lip and Ezra seemed to sense what would be coming next.

As he pulled into the driveway of my old home he turned towards me and locked his blue eyes onto mine.

"You and I can go to the fair. Alone. It can be our date night," he said with a boyish smile that made my heart leap and forget my reservations about his mother.

A huge grin spread across my face as I took his hand in mine.

"I would love that, Ezra Fitz," I said before briefly pressing my lips against his.

I felt his tongue run along my bottom lip and I pulled away.

"Ezra," I breathed with a small laugh.

"Mm?" he responded as he leaned closer to me.

"We can't do this…now and here," I said as I kissed his cheek and reached for the door handle.

"Where are we supposed to do this?" he asked with a smirk as he, again, leaned closer to me. "My mother is sleeping on our couch and we don't exactly have walls around our bed, Ms. Montgomery."

I shook my head in disbelief as I leaned forward and quickly kissing him.

"I don't know. You have always loved the shower," I said with a wink as I unbuckled myself and opened the car door.

I could hear Ezra chuckle as he followed closely behind me to the front door of my parent's house, or more realistically my mother's house. From what I knew, my parents still had not reconciled and had no plans to. It seemed as if my father might really start a life with Meredith, as sickening as it was to me.

_A/N:_

_Sorry it took me a little longer than usual to update! I am still in shock/denial that Ezra might be "A", so it took me a little while to want to write about "Ezria". I would totally be fine with him being on the "A Team", as long as his intentions were pure. If he is "the A", I will be pretty creeped out and disappointed. Anyway, let me know what you think of the story. In all honesty I did not proofread this chapter because it's super late, so I apologize for any mistakes. Xoxo, PenGirl97_


End file.
